Big Adjustments
by GAvillain
Summary: What if all of the Disney characters you know went to the same Hogwarts-style boarding school together. This fic tells the story of Jim Hawkins from Disney's Treasure Planet and his experiences in such a school. High School AU. Some slash and femmeslash. *DISCONTINUED* Sorry.
1. A New School and A New Life

**A/N: I apologize if this first chapter is a bit too "expositiony" but I feel that it is necessary to introduce how this school functions because that'll be necessary knowledge in later chapter.**

"I don't need to be sent off to some boarding school," Jim Hawkins complained.

"Yes, you've mentioned that about fifty time in the past hour," Sarah Hawkins replied.

The carriage that Doppler had ordered for Jim and his mother was currently en route to The Walt Disney Institute. Jim had gotten himself into trouble again and Sarah had finally decided that it was necessary to send Jim to a school away from home. The decision was final after Doppler told her of the Walt Disney Institute and offered to pay for Jim's tuition. As you can expect, Jim was less than thrilled by this turn of events.

"Look, Jim," Sarah began, "This is a chance for a better future for you. I want to give you your best chance and, believe me, it's not back in Montressor."

Jim merely rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Sarah simply sighed and leaned back into her seat. The carriage rode on for another hour or so until it finally came to a halt.

"We have arrived at the Walt Disney Institute," the coachman called out to the passengers.

Jim and his mother hopped out of the carriage and unloaded Jim's luggage. As they got their first glimpse upon the institute, they saw that it was built up from a beautiful castle. As the mother and son began to walk closer to the castle, a flurry of green flames blocked their pathway. From the green flames, an exotic looking woman wearing black and purple robes materialized before them. The woman turned to Sarah.

"Sarah Hawkins, I presume?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am," Sarah replied, still taken back by the woman's entrance, "Pleased to meet you."

Sarah extended her hand, awaiting a handshake.

"Yes," the woman said, ignoring the hand, "I am Maleficent Faery, deputy headmistress of the Walt Disney Institute."

Jim gave out a cough to indicate his presence to the woman. The deputy headmistress's gaze shot towards Jim.

"And you must be Jim Hawkins," Maleficent stated, "We've been expecting you."

"Great," Jim said sarcastically. Maleficent's gaze returned to Sarah Hawkins.

"I will take Jim from here, Mrs. Hawkins," Maleficent stated, "Have a safe trip home."

Sarah hugged Jim good-bye and boarded the coach as it headed off into the distance. Maleficent produced a thick paper back book from the folds of her robe.

"This is your student hand book," Maleficent explained, "Adhere to the rules detailed within and your stay will be quite comfortable. If not... well then, things get to become a bit unpleasant."

"Look, Malignity," Jim began, "I really..."

"In the future, Mr. Hawkins," Maleficent interrupted, "You shall address me as Ms. Faery or ma'am. Is that clear?"

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins?" Maleficent asked again sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Jim responded.

"Good boy," Maleficent replied, "Mr. Hawkins, follow me and I shall show you to your block. Classes won't begin for the semester until Monday so you'll have the next three days to settle into your room and adjust to your roommate. The Headmaster has also requested a personal meeting with you since you are, after all, one of our new students. You shall report to his office at 4:15 sharp."

Ms. Faery went on to explain in detail to Jim who only really listened halfway. He was much too enthralled by the castle's magic architecture and integrate design. It was enough to take your breath away.

"Each student is assigned to a block," Ms. Faery explained, "Your block will determine where your dorm room will be, who your teacher sponsor will be, and what order your schedule will be in. You have been assigned to Block E, meaning that your dorm room shall be in the west tower and your teacher sponsor shall be Ms. Del Ray."

Ms. Faery came to halt and gestured for Jim to do the same. A few minutes of silence later, a woman wearing a lavender tracksuit and a purple wig came running down the stairs to them.

"I swear, it is MURDER on us the week before the start of a semester," the woman called out in an exasperated tone, "I've been running from one end of the castle to another all day long."

"You're late," Ms. Faery replied in a stern unforgiving voice.

The woman laughed awkwardly to try to lighten the mood, "Ah, well, yes. Anyways, is this Jim? Hi, I'm Ms. Del Ray, your teacher sponsor. I'll make sure you feel right at home here."

"Make sure, young Mr. Hawkins, gets settled in," Ms. Faery instructed before disappearing in a flurry of flames.

"Is she always such a hard-ass?" Jim asked Ms. Del Ray.

"Honey," she replied, "You don't know the half of it! She's such a bitch all of time and she absolutely hates all of us, mostly because she never gets invited to any of the faculty parties, but, to be honest, who would want her there?"

Jim let out a slight laugh.

"Anyways," Ms. Del Ray continued, "Let me show you to your dorm. You'll be be sharing room E5 with one of our returning students. I'm sure you boys will get along just fine. I'll get your schedule to you later today so you can find out where all of your classes are."

"So what to you teach?" Jim asked.

"Health and sex-ed," Marina replied with a laugh.

Jim fought back his gag reflex upon hearing this. He figured it must be a required policy for schools to pick the ugliest women to teach sex-ed. Ms. Del Ray escorted Jim to his room and handed him a key.

"Here's your room and here's your key," she told him, "If you need anything, my office is right down the hall in E1."

Jim thanked her and entered his new room to find a red haired boy laying on the top bunk of the bunk bed on one side of room. He was just laying back, staring at the ceiling. Jim shut the door behind him, making sure that it made a sound to get his roommate's attention. The red haired boy looked up to see Jim. The boy hopped down from the top bunk and Jim got his first real look at the boy. He was around sixteen years old and wore all green. The boy had an almost mischievous look on his face and pointed ear as well as bright red hair.

"So, you're my new roommate?" the boy asked.

"Guess so," Jim stated, "I'm Jim Hawkins."

Jim extended his hand for the boy to shake. The boy smiled and took his hand.

"Peter Pan."


	2. Meeting the Headmaster

Jim hadn't been at the Walt Disney Institute for more than fifty minutes, and, already, he could tell that he was going to hate it. This was mainly because of the certain red haired annoyance that Jim had as a roommate. With Peter, it was a non-stop buzz of talking. Talking about himself, talking about sex, talking about messing with people, talking about himself some more, talking about how his girlfriend tries to kill other girls that show an interest in him, talking about the pranks he pulls on some guy named James, talking about himself again, and more talking about himself. It practically wore a hole in Jim's head.

"Anyways," Peter continued on his continuous stream of talking, "So James had me cornered in the north tower, thinking that he was finally going to get back at me for getting that really ugly crocodile looking girl to fall hopelessly in love with him. But see, when he pulled out his knife, I..."

"As interesting as this story sounds," Jim interrupted, "I have an appointment with the headmaster in a few minutes so I really have to head over there."

"That's okay," Peter replied with a light laugh, "I'll finish the story later."

"Great," Jim groaned sarcastically as he left his dorm.

Jim followed the school map that he had been issued down the hallway towards the headmaster's office. Along the way, he passed a group of three girls; each one was a drop dead gorgeous brunette. While passing by, he couldn't help overhearing part of their conversation. He picked up that their names were Grimhilde, Narissa, and Ursula.

"Wow, Ursula, you look great," the one named Grimhilde said, "The work you had done over the break must have cost a fortune."

"Who says modern science can't achieve miracles?" the one called Narissa scoffed.

"Hmph, I just shed away a few pounds and dyed my hair," Ursula replied with a sneer, "See, unlike you, Narissa, I was naturally beautiful and didn't need a new nose. And another thing: it's Vanessa now. I need a name that reflects my sexiness. Something you should really consider, Grimmy."

Narissa and Grimhilde just sneered. Jim continued on down the hallway to the main office. He entered the room to find an old gray haired woman sitting behind a desk smoking a cigarette and talking on the phone. The name tag sitting on her desk read _Mrs. Packard._

"So I says to him, 'what's wrong with my meatloaf?' but he says to me... Oh, hold on a second, Marge, I've got a student," Mrs. Packard said as she hung up her phone, "How can I help you, sir?"

"I was told by Ms. Fiery, or whatever her name is, that I had an appointment with the headmaster at 4:15," Jim explained.

"Go on in," Mrs. Packard said as she picked back up her phone, "His office is right through those doors. Hello, Marge. Okay so, he says to me..."

Jim stepped through the doors separating the Headmaster's office from Mrs. Packard's smoke filled office and shut the door behind him. He was surprised to find that the whole room was a complete mess. Book were piled up in huge stacks and various nick-nacks were scattered throughout the room. In the center of the room was a small table with two armchairs around it. One chair was empty, and, in the other, sat an old, white haired man with a long white beard. The man had circular glasses and wore all blue from head to toe.

"Ah, Jim Hawkins, I presume," the man said, rising from his chair, "So nice to get to meet you. Please, have a seat."

The empty chair slid back on its own as if inviting Jim to sit it in. With caution, Jim did so. The chair slid itself and Jim back up to the small table.

"Now, then," the headmaster continued, "My name is Professor Merlin. I'm the headmaster of the Walt Disney Institute. Um, would you care for some tea?"

"Uh, no thanks," Jim replied.

"Right then," Professor Merlin responded, "Let's get down to business. I like to get to know all students of WDI. It helps to build a comfortable and trusting bond between the faculty and students."

"No offense," Jim stated, "But I don't think I'm ever gonna have any comfortable bond with that Ms. Farley lady."

"Well," Professor Merlin began, "It's understandable. Ms. Faery, and I do urge you to learn her name properly, is a bit of a... unique person. A different breed of teacher, if you will. Our staff is about half and half in that regards. I think you'll find that half are more so like me and the other half are more so like Ms. Faery."

"Wait," Jim chimed in, "But if you think having a trusting relationship is best, then why would you hire teachers like that?"

"There has to be a balance," Professor Merlin explained, "One must embrace both sides in order to achieve an education. And that's why I founded this school: to provide students with the best education possible. After all, I was the one who educated King Arthur himself."

"You educated King Arthur?" Jim asked, interested.

"Oh yes, Arthur and I were good friends," Merlin explained, "In fact, this castle used to be where Arthur ruled from. And that's what this school is for: to create more King Arthurs because Lord knows our modern world needs some."

Jim really couldn't explain it, but, while listening to Professor Merlin, he started to feel a lot more enthusiastic about this place. True, he was never the best student but Professor Merlin had such a passion for teaching and educating students that Jim couldn't help but share that same enthusiasm. Sure, his roommate might be the most annoying person in the world and the deputy headmistress was a total witch, but Jim was starting to feel at home in this place.


	3. History With a Fossil of a Teacher

**A/N: This chapter features a portrayal of religion because of the prominent role of a character from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame. _Please don't start a religious debate/argument here.**

Jim's alarm clock went off and he rolled out of bed. Today was the start of classes for the semester. Jim showered, brushed his teeth, and threw on some clothes and his favorite black jacket. He was surprised to find that Peter was no where to be found. Jim exited the room to find several students crowding around a table. Jim was able to get in close enough to see that the table had class schedules lying on top of it. After the crowd thinned itself out a bit, Jim was able to pick up his schedule and read it over.

**A-DAY**

1st Period-World History-Mr. Frollo

2nd Period-Math-Mr. Cogsworth

3rd Period-Theater-Mr. Dees

4th Period-Literature-Mrs. Darling

5th Period-Wood Shop-Mr. Gepetto

**B-DAY**

1st Period-Intro to Magic-Mr. Alagud

2nd Period-Chemistry-Dr. Jukiba

3rd Period-Home Economics-Mrs. Potts

4th Period-Health-Ms. Del Ray

5th Period-Art-Mr. Lars

"Ready for first period?" a voice behind him asked.

Jim turned around to see Peter standing behind him.

"Hey Peter," Jim replied, "Um... is first period Mr. Frollo or Mr. Alagud?"

"Today it's Mr. Frollo," Peter explained, "Tomorrow it'll be Mr. Alagud."

"Gotcha," Jim replied.

Jim and Peter walked together to Mr. Frollo's class room. Peter sat down in a desk in the back of the room. Jim was about to sit down in the chair next to him when a green blur darted in front of him and landed in the chair next to Peter. Jim saw that the blur was in fact a girl. She had blond hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a yellow tank top and a green miniskirt. Jim assumed that this must be Tinker Bell, Peter's murderous girlfriend he had been told about. Jim left Tinker Bell to snuggle up close to Peter and walked over to an empty seat next to a beautiful girl with caramel skin and dark black hair.

"Hey," Jim said to this girl, "Is this seat taken?"

The girl looked up and shook her head, "Nope, you can sit here if you'd like."

"Thanks," Jim replied as he sat down, "I'm Jim, by the way."

"Esmeralda," the girl smiled in response.

The bells in the bell tower rang to alert the students that class was beginning The classroom door swung open and in stepped a figure that looked to be around sixty wearing all black and carrying a book under one of his arms: Mr. Frollo. It was often said that Mr. Frollo's clutches were as iron as the bells of the castle bell tower. He may have been an older man, but his presence could still strike a fear into students that Frollo believed was necessary to effectively instruct his students.

"In regards to that abomination the school has issued you that they call a 'history book'," Mr. Frollo declared as he walked to the front of the room, "Burn it! The book is factually inaccurate and does not accurately detail the history of the world and spends far too long focusing on heathenistic pagans and inferior nations. Instead, we shall be using my own book, _History of the Civilized World: A Classical and Accurate Take on World History._"

Frollo began to pass out thick, hardback books with his picture on the cover to every student.

"Turn to the first chapter of your new textbook: the origin of man," Frollo instructed, "Your old textbook that will soon be feeding your fires wastes time talking about fossils and primitive man. This is nothing but a lie placed in the minds of heathens by Satan himself. In my book, however, we have an accurately retelling of the origin of life on earth as detailed in the scripture."

Frollo went on for the rest of the class period to ramble on and on about how God created the world in seven days. Jim had heard the story before but didn't really believe any of it. He had turned away from religion after his father left. He surveyed the room in his boredom. Peter was sleeping in the back with Tink snuggled up on him, a girl with long blonde hair in the front of the room was doodling, a boy with black hair wearing a white t-shirt was listening to his iPod, and Esmeralda was taking notes. The bells rang.

"Ah, end of class already?" Frollo asked himself, "No matter. The next chapter we shall cover is ancient Egypt. For homework, write a three page essay on the Egyptians, due next class period with me."

Jim groaned and walked out of the classroom with Esmeralda.

"Well he seems like one big frickin' ball of sunshine," Jim said sarcastically.

"I read ahead a bit in his book," Esmeralda explain, "It's the most racist, sexist, and down right cruel book I've ever read."

"Well, what did you expect from that guy?" Jim asked.

"Hey, Jim, wait up," a voice from behind called out.

Peter ran up inbetween Jim and Esmeralda.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce me to your new friend?" Peter asked.

"Oh, um, Peter, this is Esmeralda. Esmeralda, Peter," Jim said.

"Nice to meet you," Esmeralda said with a smile.

"Likewise, madam," Peter said with bow to provide the illusion of chivalry.

"Well," Esmeralda began as she turned the corner in the opposite direction of Peter and Jim, "I'd better get to class: Earth Science with Mr. Pleakly."

"See ya Esmeralda," Jim said with a wave.

After Esmeralda was out of ear's range, Peter turned to Jim.

"Way to go, Romeo," Peter congratulated Jim, "One class and you've already got the ladies biting at your heals."

"Shut up," Jim said with a laugh as he pushed Peter back, "We hardly know each other."

"So?" Peter asked with a genuinely perplexed look on his face.

"You can't start a relationship when you don't even know a person," Jim explained.

As if on cue, a girl named Cinderella and a boy named Charles bumped into each other directly in front of them. They exchanged apologies and went their separate ways, Cinderella accidentally leaving behind one of her shoes.

"Wait!" Charles called out, picking up Cinderella's shoe, "You forgot your shoe! Wow was she beautiful. She must be my Homecoming date!"

Charles then ran after Cinderella, her shoe in hand.

"Unless you're shallow and preppy..." Jim added.


	4. Theater Class from Hell

Jim and Peter entered their math class together just as the bell rang.

"Punctuality means something in the world, boys," a man that Jim assumed to be Mr. Cogsworth said, "In the future, I expect you to be in your seats before the bell starts ringing. Let that be my first lesson to you all."

Jim and Peter slid into the two empty seats closest to the door. Mr. Cogsworth turned around and wrote his name as well as the words "Pre-Calculus" on the chalk board.

"I am Mr. Cogsworth," he stated, "I will be your math teacher this year. I shall be teaching you Pre-Calculus and if you think that you're going to be able to snooze through the year with an "A", you've got another thing coming."

Mr. Cogsworth was a plump and stuffy looking man. He wore an reddish-brown curly wig and a matching jacket. His entire outfit was based around the colors red and gold. He had a stiff mustache that looked like hands of a clock. Hanging from his jacket pocket was a golden pocket watch, adding to the overall clock like effect of the man.

"Let's begin the year with a brief review of right triangle trigonometry," Mr. Cogsworth went on, "A good way to remember your operations is Soh Cah Toa, with the Soh meaning..."

"Excuse me, Cogsworth," said a tall man entering through the doorway, "But would you happen to have any extra pens? Several of my students don't have any and they need them to write down their French vocabulary."

Cogsworth spun around with an angry look on his face.

"Lumiere," Mr. Cogsworth said plainly, "I must request that you leave the premises of my classroom _AT ONCE_! You are causing a disruption. And, at any rate, if your students weren't prepared enough for class and you weren't prepared enough to buy your own new pens for the semester, I see it only fitting that they shouldn't be able to write down their vocabulary."

"Oh, come now, you over grown pocket watch," Mr. Lumiere replied, "Surely you can spare a few pens."

"Over grown pocket watch?" Mr. Cogsworth repeated angrily, "Well at least I'm not a pompous wax headed pea brain!"

"That's it!" Mr. Lumiere exclaimed, "This means war!"

"Oh?" Mr. Cogsworth replied, holding up his fists, "Well if this is war, then why aren't you surrendering? After all, the French surrender in every war they involve themselves in."

With that last statement, Lumiere tackled Cogsworth and the two men began to fight one another, much to the amusement of the classroom. This went on for several minutes until Mrs. Potts walked into the room.

"Cogsworth," Mrs. Potts said as she entered the room, "Would you happen to have a copy of... Oh goodness gracious!"

Lumiere and Cogsworth looked up as Mrs. Potts pushed the two gentlemen aside.

"You two promised you wouldn't fight this year!" Mrs. Potts scolded, "We're barely two periods into the school year and you two are already at it again."

"Mrs. Potts," Cogsworth stated, "Step aside so that I can teach this twit a lesson."

"Ha!" Lumiere laughed angrily, "You? Teach? You can't even teach your own classroom."

"Not another word from either of you!" Mrs. Potts declared, "You're setting a horrible example for the students. Now get back to teaching or so help me!"

The bell rang and all of the students poured out of the room to their next class.

"Well that was interesting," Jim told Peter.

"Naw, they do that all the time," Peter replied with a laugh, "What's your next class?"

Jim took out his schedule, "Theater with Mr. Dees."

"Yikes! A class with Hades," Peter responded.

"Hades?" Jim asked with a twinge of fear.

"His name's Haden Dees but everyone just calls him Hades because the guy is the devil when it comes to teachers. Heck, even the other teachers call him Hades," Peter explained.

"Great," Jim replied with a groan.

* * *

><p>Jim entered the theater to find Ms. Faery standing in the aisle with a creepy looking man with gray skin, flaming blue hair, and a black toga that Jim guessed was Mr. Dees.<p>

"You look fabulous, today, by the way," Mr. Dees said smoothly to Ms. Faery, "You look like a fate worse than death!"

"Oh, Hades, you flatterer, you," Ms. Faery replied with a slight laugh.

As the door shut behind Jim, Mr. Dees and Ms. Faery turned their attention to Jim.

"Hey, kid," Mr. Dees addressed to Jim, "Ya lost or somethin'?"

"Uh, no," Jim replied, "My schedule says that I have theater with you this period."

Jim pulled out his schedule to show Mr. Dees.

"Gimme that!" Mr. Dees demanded as he snatched the paper from Jim. After reading it over a few times with shock, he looked up, "Someone new actually signed up for my class? Why?"

"I just picked it out," Jim explained, "I needed another elective and theater sounded easy."

Mr. Dees grumbled to himself a bit.

"I'll leave you to your new student," Ms. Faery added with a smirk as she disappeared in a flurry of green flames.

"Well, welcome to the class, kid," Mr. Dees shouted, his mood changing from grumpy to enthusiastic, "You're a part of the crew now, Mr... uh what was your name again?"

"Jim Hawkins," Jim stated.

"Well, Jim, I'm sure you'll get along great with the class," Mr. Dees said, putting his arm around Jim, "You're the first new guy we've had in a LONG time! Let me introduce ya to the rest of my humble students."

Mr. Dees escorted Jim to the front of the auditorium near the stage. In the front row sat nine other students. Three of them were the girls that Jim saw in the hallway the other day.

"Guys, this is Jim, our new guy," Mr. Dees said to his students, "Jim, this is Narissa, Grimhilde, Vanessa, Facilier, James, Anastasia, Drizella, Mozenrath, and Megara. I'll give you guys time to get acquainted while I run to Ms. Faery's office."

Mr. Dees disappeared in a puff of smoke. The boy that Mr. Dees introduced as James stood up and walked over to Jim.

"So, I hear that you're Peter's new roommate, aye?" James asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Jim asked, standing his ground.

"James has a little grudge against Peter," the girl named Drizella called out.

"A grudge?" James asked as he looked back at Drizella, "It's MUCH more than that! That wretched boy has been the bane of me whole high school career. As if convincing that hideous crocodile girl that I liked her wasn't bad enough, the little brat stole me wallet and broke me hand!"

James held up his left hand, revealing it to be covered by a cast.

"Whine, whine, whine," Mozenrath interjected, "At least your hand will heal and it was only the left hand. Now, if you were me..."

"Blast it all, Mozenrath, you chose to give up your right hand willingly," James said turning to face Mozenrath, "I had no say in the destruction of my own hand."

The girl named Megara grabbed Jim's shoulder.

"C'mon, chuckles," Megara whispered in his ear, "It'll probably be best for you to slip back stage before this starts getting ugly."

Megara escorted Jim backstage and out of the range of Hook and Mozenrath's inevitable brawl.

"Thanks, Megara," Jim said.

"Just call me Meg," she replied.

"Okay, Meg it is then," Jim responded, "If you don't mind me asking, why is there like nobody in the class except for a few creepy people? Not that you're creepy but, I mean, everyone else is."

"It's an elective," Megara explained as she lit a cigarette, "With teachers like Frollo or Alagud, you've got no choice but to take their classes. With Hades, most students try to stay as far away as possible, and the first step to do that is avoid taking his class. As for the less than favorable classmates, the more vengeful students actually really like Hades and use this class to hang out. Why did you sign up for this class anyways?"

"I wanted an easy class," Jim explained.

"Well this class is not that," Meg replied with a laugh, "This will be the most socially challenging class you'll ever take."

"So why did you take this class?" Jim asked, trying to carry on conversation.

"It's... kinda personal," Meg stated.

The bell rang.

"That's the bell, chuckles," Meg said as she took a drag from her cigarette, "You should be getting to your next class."

Jim, not wanting to seem lame in front of Meg but not wanting to stay in the theater for much longer replied with a simple "whatever" as he exited the theater.


	5. Lunch

**A/N: Short chapter is short. Not one of my better ones.**

Jim walked down the hall towards Mrs. Darling's classroom until he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Startled, Jim whirled around to see Peter.

"Good God, Peter, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jim shouted.

"A bit jumpy, aren't we?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"If you just had the class I did, you'd be jumpy too," Jim stated.

"That bad, huh?" Peter asked, "Well maybe lunch will make ya feel better."

"Lunch?" Jim asked with uncertainty.

"Yep, lunch is inbetween third and fourth period," Peter explained.

Jim walked with Peter to the lunch room. Jim got in the lunch line, which had already cleared out quite a bit. As he approached the serving counter, a large man with robotic appendages greeted him.

"What can I get ya?" the man asked.

"I guess I'll have the bunzel-beast stew," Jim said, trying to decide what to eat.

"Comin' right up!" the man replied loading his tray, "You're new here, aren't ya?"

"Is it that obvious?" Jim asked as he took the tray.

"Well ya do kinda stick out," the man responded, "I'm Mr. Silver, by the way."

"Jim Hawkins," Jim added as he walked off.

Jim looked around the cafeteria and was flagged down by Peter. Jim walked over to the table where Peter was sitting with his girlfriend and several underclassmen. Jim sat to Peter's right.

"Jim Hawkins," Peter said is his best announcer voice, "Might I present, the Lost Boys! Cubby, Slightly, Nibs, the Twins, and Tootles."

Esmeralda and a man that looked a bit like her walked up to Jim.

"Hey Jim," Esmeralda said, "Would you mind if my cousin, Clopin, and I sat with you guys?"

"Go for it," Jim replied. Esmeralda took the seat next to Jim and Clopin sat across from her.

After exchanging introductions, the group began to talk, with Peter dominating most of the conversation. Jim then felt a hand on his shoulder. Jim jumped up, startled, and whirled around.

"Cool it, Chuckles," Meg said, breathing her smokey breath right in Jim's face.

"Would you stop calling me chuckles already?" Jim asked annoyed.

"Fine, Rat-Tail," Meg said with a smirk as she flicked Jim's ponytail.

Meg sat down next to Clopin.

"Well...," Tinker Bell spoke up, "This an interesting lunch. I'm not used to sitting with new kids, degenerates, and gypsies."

"Knock it off, Tink," Peter warned sternly.

Tink's face turned bright red and the girl remained silent for the duration of the lunch period. Despite this, the group was never really at any loss for conversation. It wasn't long, however, and the bell rung. The group parted ways and headed to their classes (or, in Megara's case, outside behind the school to catch a smoke).

The rest of Jim's day was relatively uneventful. Mrs. Darling and Mr. Gepetto were both very kind and seemed like really good teachers to Jim. After Mr. Gepetto's class, Jim returned to his dorm room until dinner.


	6. God Help the Outcasts

**A/N: Yay for creativity! :D This chapter should be a lot better than the short bore fest last chapter was. Today we get to start our _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ story.**

"An F?" Esmeralda asked out loud in disbelief, "How did this happen?"

Frollo had just finished passing back the graded essays that he had assigned on the first day of school. Esmeralda had spent four hours writing her essay and making sure that it was perfect. Jim looked at his paper with much less contempt.

"That sucks," Jim said, "If it makes you feel any better, I only got a C."

"Well, it doesn't, Jim," Esmeralda snapped, "No offense, Jim, but I know you scribbled that essay up at breakfast the morning before turning it in. I put so much thought and research into this and you still did better than me."

"Well, maybe Frollo made a mistake," Jim offered, "I mean, the guy's old, he might forget what he's reading once and a while. Ask him after class."

"Maybe you're right," Esmeralda said nodding as the bells in the bell tower rang.

"See you at lunch," Jim said as he left the classroom with Peter.

Esmeralda waited until the last student left the classroom and approached Frollo's desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Frollo," Esmeralda said, getting Frollo to look up from his bible, "I don't want to seem rude but I just don't understand why I received this grade on my essay."

"It's quite simple really," Frollo stated flatly, "The essay was obviously taken off the internet. Someone like you could have never written such a detailed and well organized essay. And besides, most of the information in 'your' essay is factually inaccurate and uses little to none of the details and arguments depicted in my book, which you were instructed to use."

"But sir," Esmeralda replied, "I _did _write this essay myself! I spent hours doing research. Just ask my roommate, Jasmine. She can vouch for me. Plus, sir, with all due respect, how can you expect us to learn history if you limit us to just one interpretation?"

"How DARE you question my teaching methods!" Frollo shouted, "You have no qualifications to speak out against my teaching! You're nothing but a filthy gypsy witch!"

Esmeralda gasped at these words. She tried to respond but didn't have the breath to do so. She just turned her back to Frollo and ran out of the classroom.

Frollo watched the girl leave and felt something strange that he had never felt before. This girl's evident misery had given him a feeling of power and dominance. The feeling made Frollo feel stronger than he had in a while. It was attractive to him. And the girl also possessed a beautiful face and a blossoming form that enticed him in strange and new ways. He just sat there, staring at the place where the girl had stood, until the chime of his clock snapped him out of his trance.

"Time for the staff meeting," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Megara sat in a stall in the girls bathroom, smoking her morning cigarette. While other students actually attended their classes, Megara had never once stepped foot in a single class besides theater (and if it wasn't from her contract with Mr. Dees, she wouldn't set foot in that class either). As she blew another ring of smoke, Megara heard a familiar sound to her: a girl running into the bathroom, sobbing. The crying girl enter the stall two down from Meg and continued weeping. Those preppy girls that Meg loved to make fun of did this kind of thing all of the time, usually because their shallow boyfriends dumped them for a different shallow girl.<p>

But this girl's cries were somehow different from the usual. These tears seemed to stem from a deeper wound, a sound that Meg was all too familiar with from the sound of her own crying last year. Her small conscience got the better of her. Meg threw her cigarette in the toilet and walked over to the stall that the other girl had locked herself in.

"Are you okay in there?" Megara asked, in a voice more sincere than she had ever sounded.

"I'm fine," the girl managed to muffle out through her tears.

Megara recognized the girl's voice: Esmeralda. What was she doing in here? Meg may not have known Esmeralda for very long, but she knew that Esmeralda thought very highly of her academics and wouldn't be cutting a class unless she really was hurting.

"Esmeralda," Megara said, "It's me, Meg. Look, I know that we haven't known each other for that long but would you like to talk about it? I can tell it's something a lot deeper than boy troubles."

Esmeralda came out of the stall and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, really," Esmeralda said, "I guess I'm just way too sensitive."

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"I don't want to bother you," Esmeralda said as she walked up to a mirror.

"It's no bother," Meg replied, " Now, c'mon, it'll make you feel better."

"Well, today was just the tip of the iceberg," Esmeralda explained, "Everyone just always looks at me differently and treats me differently because I'm a gypsy. They all think that I'm just a thief. You and Jim and Peter have all been great friends to me for the past week but that doesn't change how everyone looks at me. And today, I was talking to Mr. Frollo about my grade and he outright called me a 'filthy gypsy witch'. It's not that I was so hurt by what he said, but it just poured salt into an open wound and I just... broke down."

"The straw that broke the camel's back," Megara nodded in understanding, "I can't really give you much advise that you haven't heard yet but always remember that you're absolutely beautiful, you have a good heart, and you're very intelligent. You're going to go places in life, Esmeralda. And don't let those people get you down. People fear what they don't understand. That's all. As for Frollo, I think you should report him to an administrator. He can't treat you like that and just get away with it!"

"Thank you, Meg," Esmeralda said with a smile reappearing on her face, "You don't know what you've done for me."

Esmeralda then exited the bathroom.

"I need a freakin' smoke!" Meg said as she returned to her stall.

* * *

><p>Mr. Frollo walked down a deserted hallway in the dungeon. He approached a large wooden door and pulled out a large ring of keys. Frollo used one to unlock the door and entered the room. Sitting around a conference table was Ms. Faery, Mr. Dees, Mr. Alagud, Mr. Silver, Mrs. Tremaine (the head of the disciplinary department), and Mr. Ratcliffe (the economics teacher).<p>

"Ah, Claude, so nice of you to join us," Ms. Faery said, addressing Mr. Frollo, "Please, sit."

Mr. Frollo took the last empty seat the conference table.

"What is this meeting all about Maleficent?" Frollo asked, "Has there been a change in plans?"

"Oh do shut up and let us get along with business," Mr. Alagud stated.

"Thank you, Jafar," Ms. Faery said to Mr. Alagud, "Now, the reason I've called you all here today is because of an unexpected development."

"Unexpected?" Mr. Ratcliffe asked, "How so?"

"_**He**_ has returned to the school," Ms. Faery stated with a twinge of fear in her voice.

All six other teachers let out a gasp in unison.

"_**He's **_back?" Tremaine asked nervously.

"Oi! That mamzer is makin' his return?" Mr. Dees question, "That guy drives me mashuga."

"This could be quite a roadblock," Silver added.

"Fear not, my friends," Ms. Faery said with reassurance, "_**He **_might be powerful, but, together, our darkness is stronger than him. He is no match for our power. This will only require us to slightly alter the game plan. I just wanted you all to be aware."

The other staff members nodded, having been reassured by Ms. Faery's well chosen words of relief.

"Meeting adjured," Ms. Faery stated.

Frollo, Silver, Alagud, Tremaine, Dees, and Ratcliffe filed out of the room. Ms. Faery walked over to a file cabinet and took out a certain file. She then returned to her seat at the conference table.

"You know they won't stand a chance against _**him**_," a voice in the darkness stated.

"Of course I know that," Ms. Faery replied as she read over the file, "That's why they're called cannon fodder."

"Don't you understand?" the voice asked back, "_**He **_is the only one more powerful that I am."

"That may be," Ms. Faery said as she closed the file she was reading, "But surely those fools can weaken _**him**_ enough for us to do away with _**him**_."

Ms. Faery walked back over to the file cabinet and replaced the file.

"Maybe you're right," the voice replied.

"Trust me," Maleficent said as she headed for the door, "I am right, Lord Chernabog."


	7. Injustice

Esmeralda entered the main office and approached Mrs. Packard's desk.

"So I says to him 'why do you care about Mickey's underwear' and then he says... oh, hold on Marge, I've got another student," Mrs. Packard said as she hung up her phone, "How can I help you, Miss?"

"I need to talk with Professor Merlin right away," Esmeralda explained, "It's very urgent."

"Professor Merlin isn't in at the moment," Mrs. Packard responded, "King Arthur returned this morning so Merlin's been out spending the day with him around Camelot city."

"Oh, I see," Esmeralda replied, "Well, is there anyone else I can talk to about something that happened with a teacher?"

"Go down this hallway to Office C," Mrs. Packard explained as she dialed a number on her phone, "Mr. Masters, Head of the Department of Student-Teacher Relations, can help you. Yeah, Marge, you there? Okay, so I says to him..."

"Thank you," Esmeralda said as she walked down the hallway.

She followed Mrs. Packard's directions to Office C. On the door, the name "RINGO MASTERS" was engraved on a plaque. Esmeralda knocked on the door and a voice from inside told her to come in. Esmeralda walked into to see a plump, balding man with a curly black mustache and wearing a red suit, sitting at the desk in the small office.

"Look, Mr. Cogsworth, there is absolutely nothing I can do for you in regards to Mr. Lumiere," the plump man said into his office phone, "You're just going to have to learn to get along with him so I bid you a good day!"

The plump man hung up the phone.

"Oh boy, problems, problems, problems," the man said to Esmeralda, "I wanted to join the circus but nope, my mother wanted me to go into the flashy world of academics."

"Mr. Masters?" Esmeralda asked.

The plump man nodded.

"That's me," he replied, "Please have a seat, Miss... uh..."

"Esmeralda," she stated as she sat down.

"Miss Esmeralda, then," he replied, "A lovely name. Now then, what did you need to see me about?"

"It's about Mr. Frollo," Esmeralda explained, "You see, I haven't been doing very well in his class and I stayed after to talk to him about it and he replied by calling me a liar and saying that I couldn't have written my essay because I was just a 'filthy gypsy witch'."

"Good Lord!" Mr. Masters called out, "He said that? That's terrible! Well, were there any witnesses that heard what he said?"

"No sir," Esmeralda replied, "We were alone."

"Oh," Mr. Master responded, sitting back down, "Well that complicates things. Without a witness, it's just your word against his."

"You don't believe me?" Esmeralda asked shocked.

"It's not that I don't believe you," Mr. Masters replied, "But without substantial evidence, I can't act on anything. A man's career is at stake."

"My future and my dignity is at stake here," Esmeralda shouted.

Mr. Masters hopped out his his chair and opened the door to dismiss Esmeralda.

"I'm sorry, Miss Esmeralda, but there's nothing I can do without evidence," Mr. Master apologized.

Esmeralda exited the office with an air of anger mixed with discouragement.

* * *

><p>"Alright, class," Mrs. Darling began, "Today we're going to begin our in class portion of the study of Ray Bradbury's classic novel <em>Fahrenheit 451<em>. As you continue to read, take note of the message that Bradbury is putting across against censorship and think about how that message is still applicable in our modern world."

"I wonder where Esmeralda is," Jim whispered to Peter, waking him up, "She wasn't with us today during lunch and Clopin said that he hasn't seen her all day."

"She'll turn up," Peter replied, "Esmeralda's tough. She can take care of herself."

"I'm worried though," Jim said, "It just isn't like her to disappear like this."

"You're quite right Mr. Hawkins," Mrs. Darling added.

"I am?" Jim asked, obviously perplexed.

"Yes, Clarisse's disappearance early in the novel isn't like her, which is why Montag assumes that she has died," Mrs. Darling explained, "This is, of course an important factor in Montag's behavior throughout the rest of the novel. I'm so glad that you and Peter have already started to get involved with the novel."

"Thanks for the info, Mrs. D," Peter said with a salute.

Mrs. Darling smiled and went back to teaching.

"Well, if you want, we can cut fifth period to look for her," Peter suggested, "You have Mr. Gepetto, right? He won't mind if you explain."

"I don't want to jump to unnecessary action," Jim replied, "I don't want it to seem like we're trying to control Esmeralda's life. I'm just saying that we should be at least keep our eyes peeled in case we see something."

"Whatever floats your boat, lover boy," Peter said with a smirks as he went back to sleeping.

Jim merely growled to himself.

* * *

><p>Over in the theater, the various other theater students (none of whom really gave any mind to their classes) were bustling with gossip.<p>

"Better watch out, Facilier," Narissa said, "After all, with him back, you might not get the lead in this next play."

"Oh please, he might be a good actor," Facilier replied, "But he can't sing at all. If we're doing a musical, I'll wipe the floor with him. If you'll recall last semester, I was a smash hit in Fiddler on the Roof as Tevye."

"Yes, but he was suspended during that show," Vanessa pointed out, "Plus, since we did a musical last semester, Hades will probably have us do a straight play this semester. I saw him reading over _Fools, You Can't Take it With You, _and _Dirty Work at the Crossroads._"

"Don't count me out for a lead just yet," Mozenrath chimed in, "I might not sing but I'm a far superior acting to both you and him."

"I your dreams maybe," Drizella laughed, "He's the best actor to ever grace the Walt Disney stage."

"Not to mention, the dreamiest!" Anastasia added.

Grimhilde and James just scoffed as they preoccupied themselves with other things.

"What about that Jim kid?" Narissa asked, "Think he can act?"

"You're kidding, right?" Facilier asked.

"You said the same thing about Meg and she got the female lead in _Fiddler_," Narissa pointed out.

"Trust me," Facilier stated as he exited the theater, "I've got this whole thing in the bag. Because, after all, I've got always got my friends on the other side. And not even Naveen Hopper's gonna stand in my way!"

* * *

><p>Deep below the castle, in the deepest dungeon, another meeting was taking place. Maleficent, Hades, and Jafar all gathered in a freezing cold room around a coffin of pure ice.<p>

"So this is actually happening?" Hades asked Maleficent, "_**He's**_ returning to consciousness."

"Yes," Maleficent replied, "My magic is strong, but something is breaking my curse. And with my curse unraveling, the ice has cracked."

"But why is the curse coming undone?" Jafar asked, "And why haven't you brought Frollo, Ratcliffe, Tremaine, and Silver up to speed?"

"Giving them knowledge of the curse would only undo it even more," Maleficent explained, "You two are the only ones besides me with memories from before. As for why it's coming apart in the first place, I'm afraid I do not know."

"Could it be that new boy?" Hades asked.

"I see no reason why it would be," Maleficent replied, "More likely it is the return of King Arthur to the castle."

"So, if we take Arthur out, the curse will regain power?" Jafar asked with a devious smirk developing on his face.

"Are you volunteering?" Maleficent questioned.

"I've always had a thing for toppling royalty," Jafar said with a sneer as he exited the chamber. Hades followed afterward.

"It would be wise to kill Frollo now," Chernabog said as he materialized behind Maleficent, "If the story can't come true, the curse can't be broken."

"Stories always find a way of telling themselves without characters," Maleficent replied, "Besides, we have no proof that his story if the first one to resurface and having unnecessarily casualties could have catastrophic effects."

"Just make sure _**he **_doesn't wake," Chernabog replied.

He then disappeared as quickly as he had come.

"I shall ensure that _**he**_ sleeps," Maleficent said to herself, "But not for the love of you, Chernabog."


	8. Sins of the Teachers

Jim, Peter, and Megara all sat together at their table for breakfast. Meg and Jim were discussing the plays that Mr. Dees was considering with Peter constantly throwing in his opinions on the matter, even though most of them were completely irrelevant. A hush fell over the table as Esmeralda sat down next to Jim.

"Hey, long time, no see," Peter said.

"We were starting to worry," Jim added, "Where were you yesterday?"

"It was a hectic day," Esmeralda replied, "I was dealing with an issue with Mr. Frollo. I talked to Meg about it yesterday. Let's just say that my failing grade was the result of prejudice rather than anything that I did wrong."

"That's awful!" Jim responded, "So you've talked to someone about it?"

"Yes," Esmeralda nodded, "I talked to Mr. Masters who was no help at all. He said that without evidence, he can't do a thing. But, I talked to Clopin and he's agreed to help me get the evidence I need."

As if on cue, Clopin popped up and took his usual seat at the table.

"What did you find out about Mr. Frollo, Clopin?" Esmeralda asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Clopin admitted, "Frollo doesn't leave many tracks. However, I did find out that every day, Frollo goes up to the bell tower for exactly one hour. As for what he does up there, I can't say for sure, but I know that it can't be anything that he wants a lot of people to know about."

"Thank you, Clopin," Esmeralda said, "I'll investigate the bell tower during lunch."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Jim asked, "What if there's something dangerous up there? I don't want to let you get hurt by yourself."

"I can get by," Esmeralda assured Jim, "Besides, I function better on my own."

The bell rang and the five friends split up and went to their classes. Jim and Peter slipped into Mr. Alagud's magic class just as the tardy bell began to ring.

"Punctuality isn't your strong suit, is it, boys?" Mr. Alagud said with a sneer, "Have a seat and be quiet. Today, I will be administering a Challenge-Exam."

The class groaned.

"Your task is to create a spell that will neutralize a magic sword," Jafar continued, ignoring the groans, "You have until the sand in my hourglass has fallen. Your grades will be determined by the class rank of your spell. Begin!"

Mr. Alagud flipped over his hourglass. Everyone in the class opened their textbooks and flipped through in search of a spell that would work. Jim just groaned. Magic was just plain foreign to him. He didn't believe in it and just didn't take much of an interest in it. If Mr. Alagud could ever give a practical use for turning a rock into a parrot, then Jim might take an interest in magic, but, for now, it just held no importance to him. Jim knew he wouldn't do well on this exam and he didn't really care. Jim just grabbed some random potion ingredients and began to mix them together. He twiddled with the miniature cauldron and furnace and made it look like he knew what he was doing as he mixed up his random ingredients.

The sand in the hourglass ran out.

"Time's up!" Mr. Alagud shouted.

Mr. Alagud walked around the class and examined everyone's spells. Judging by his facial expressions, he was not pleased. His demeanor didn't lighten at all even when he came to Mozenrath, his star student's, spell. He approached Peter and studied Peter's project. Peter had created some kind of shimmering gold dust.

"And what exactly is this supposed to be?" Mr. Alagud asked with a sneer.

"Well, I tried to make something that make the sword fly out of someone's hand," Peter explained.

"A poor effort," Mr. Alagud said as he walked off.

He approached Jim's work station.

"And what monstrosity have you unleashed, Mr. Hawkins?" he asked.

"Well, you see," Jim explained, "I made... um... it's a... uh... well..."

"Incredible!" Mr. Alagud cried out as he took a closer look, "I've never seen a more perfectly created _Veneficus Irretitus. _I admit, I'm impressed Mr. Hawkins. You have the top ranked spell of the class, which means you have a perfect score for this project."

The bell rang, and Jim just sat there, still stunned from what had just occurred.

* * *

><p>Esmeralda was walking to her second period class when she suddenly found herself being pulled into a janitor's closet by something. Whatever it was was holding her in a tight grip, and Esmeralda was filled with terror when the closet door shut. She could just feel a tight hand holding her and a body leaning against her back. A raspy, breathy voice whispered into her ear.<p>

"You think you can undo me," the voice which Esmeralda recognized as Mr. Frollo's, "But I'm smarter than you and you can prove nothing against me. Besides, gypsies aren't known for their trustworthiness. I advise you to give up before you take yourself down a road that will lead to your destruction."

Frollo was strangely quiet and this frightened Esmeralda. She heard a sound from behind but didn't realize until a few seconds later that Frollo was sniffing her hair.

"What are you doing?" Esmeralda asked.

"I was merely imagining how terrible the outcome would be for you if this is allowed to escalate," Frollo replied.

"I know what you were imagining!" Esmeralda retorted as she broke free of his grasp.

"Such a clever witch," Frollo responded with a sneer, "So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well no matter. Consider your options wisely."

Frollo then left Esmeralda alone in the janitor's closet. Esmeralda just stood, more frightened than ever, but, yet, still more determined than ever to bring Frollo to justice.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Hades?" Meg asked as she entered Mr. Dees' office.<p>

"Hey, hey, watch the attitude," Mr. Dees replied, "I'm not just another one of your teacher's. I'm your caretaker and your master and I demand my due respect."

"Fine," Meg said sarcastically, "Oh, great, Mr. Dees, what is your bidding?"

"Well," Mr. Dees began, deciding to let Meg's sarcasm go, "I called you up here because I have a job for you. There's a certain student, his name's Gaston. I want him to join theater."

"Fine, I'll slip on something sexy and talk to him after school," Meg said as she exited the room.

"Pain. Panic." Mr. Dees called after he was sure Megara was gone.

Two boys entered from a room branching off from Mr. Dees' office. One of them was plump with curly brown hair and purple clothing. The other was taller, thin, with long blond hair and green clothing.

"Y'know that Hercules kid?" Mr. Dees asked them. They nodded, "Make sure that he's there for Nutmeg's meeting."

"None shall avert us from your dark intentions, Lord Hades, sir," Pain said as Panic bowed.

Pain and Panic exited the room, running into Mr. Dees' bookshelf on the way out.

"And now I have the advantage, Maleficent," Mr. Dees said to himself with a sneer.


	9. Inner Beauty

Frollo exited the bell tower and locked the door behind him. He slid the key into his coat pocket and walked off. Esmeralda watched from behind a large gargoyle and waited until the coast was clear to approach the wooden door. The door was locked, but gypsies were notorious for being able to break into anything, and Esmeralda was no exception. Using a hair pin, Esmeralda was able to pick the lock.

Esmeralda ascended up the lengthy staircase and found herself up in the bell tower. To her amazement, the entire bell tower was fashioned like a bedroom. Did Frollo live up here? The room was decorated with beautiful artwork, and, near by the large window on the far side of the room, there was a table with a wooden model of Camelot sitting on top of it. Esmeralda examined the model. It had obviously been built by someone incredibly good at working with their hands. Within the model were expertly carved figurines of various town people.

Esmeralda looked over the model again. Could Frollo have made this? How could someone as dark as him build something so incredible? She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she froze in place.

* * *

><p>Hercules finished his bench pressing for the period and headed towards the showers to wash off the work out's sweat.<p>

"Hey, Herc!" a voice from behind him called.

Hercules turned around to see Coach Phil running towards him.

"Yeah, Coach?" Hercules asked.

"I want ya to head out to the track and do some laps today after school," Coach Phil explained, "I'll unlock the gate after fifth period but I gotta get it locked by four o'clock so make sure you're out there right after fifth so that you can get in as many laps as possible."

"You got it it, coach," Hercules said with a salute before running off to the shower.

Gaston walked out of the shower wearing only a towel.

"Hey Gaston," Phil spoke up.

Gaston looked down at the short man, "Yeah?"

"I need ya o head out to the track and do some laps today after school," Coach Phil explained again, "I'll unlock the gate after fifth period but I gotta get it locked by four o'clock so make sure you're out there right after fifth so that you can get in as many laps as possible."

"Sure thing, Coach," Gaston said with an arrogant smile, "After all, no one does laps like Gaston!"

Gaston began to walk out of the locker room, still only wearing the towel.

"Hey, kid!" Phil called out, "The towel!"

"Oh, right!" Gaston said with a nod.

Gaston then removed the towel and tossed it to Phil.

"Hang it up for me, will you?" Gaston asked as he exited the locker room without any clothing on.

"Oi! What a dolt!" Coach Phil said to himself as he slapped his hand to his forehead, "I just hope Hades's plans turn out okay. When they don't, I always end up toasted"

The fake Coach Phil then reverted to his true form: Pain, one of Hades's minions.

* * *

><p>In Camelot City, the city in which the Walt Disney Institute stood, Jim and Peter sat inside Tony's Place, a local Italian restaurant, and looked over the menu.<p>

"Are you sure they won't mind us eating off campus?" Jim asked.

"They can't mind what they don't know," Peter explained, "Besides, they can't penalize us for having better taste than everyone else and being smart enough to sneak past castle security. We just have to make sure that we're back by fourth period."

"Fourth period," Jim groaned, "Ms. Del Ray's health class. I swear, I will never look at sex the same way again after hearing that woman teach us stuff that we already know."

A plump Italian man approached their table. The man's name tag read "TONY". Jim assumed that he was the restaurant's name sake.

"Can I-a start-a you boys off-a with some bread and salad?" Tony asked.

"Well we're kind of in a rush," Jim explained, "So let's just skip to the main course."

"I only have enough money for one plate of spaghetti," Peter admitted.

"Then I guess we're splitting a plate of spaghetti," Jim told Tony.

"Coming right-a up!" Tony said with a grin.

"Tony! Tony!" Chef Joe shouted as he ran out of the kitchen, "The bread! It's-a gone! Disappeared like magic! It was there on the counter, I turned my back for one minute, and then it's-a gone!"

"I smell a street rat!" Tony replied angrily.

From out the window, Jim spotted a boy, no more than a year older than he, running down the road with several loafs of bread in his arm. The boy was wearing a vest without a shirt, torn up pants, and a small red fez. Jim thought about telling Tony, but something kept him from doing so. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he and the boy would meet again.

* * *

><p>"This is your home?" Esmeralda asked as she studied the bell tower around her. The hand that had grasped Esmeralda belong to a boy her age named Quasimodo. His face was deformed but he had a softness and inner beauty that shone through his more shocking features.<p>

"Yes," Quasimodo replied, "I've lived up here for as long as I can remember."

"Did you make all of this yourself?" Esmeralda pondered as she examined the beautiful artwork around the room.

"Oh yes," Quasimodo responded, "I have a lot of free time on my hands."

"This is incredible!" Esmeralda said looking at the tiny figurines, "These are perfect in likeness of the students and teachers. You even captured Tinker Bell's angry glare. You're an amazing person, Quasimodo, not to mention lucky. You have all of this room to yourself."

"Well, it's not just me," Quasimodo explained, "I do have to share the space with the bells. But they're so magnificent that I don't mind. Not to mention, this place has an amazing view!"

Quasimodo escorted Esmeralda out to the balcony outside the bell tower. Esmeralda looked over the edge at Camelot City, which looked as beautiful as the scenery on a postcard.

"Wow," Esmeralda said as she marveled at the view, "I'll bet the Headmaster himself doesn't have such a view. I could stay up here forever."

"You could, you know," Quasimodo stated.

"No, I couldn't," Esmeralda explained, "I'm a student and I have a life outside that I have to life."

"But you're not like other students," Quasimodo replied, "They're cruel and evil."

"Who told you that?" Esmeralda asked.

"My master, Frollo," Quasimodo stated, "He raised me."

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone as sweet and kind as you?" Esmeralda thought out loud.

"Cruel? Oh no!" Quasimodo responded, "He saved my life! He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know? Look at my face."

"He told you that?" Esmeralda questioned, "Well, let me tell you what I see in your face. I see a sweet and kind softness, a person with a big heart and a lot of talent, and definitely not a monster."

Quasimodo and Esmeralda just smiled at each other for a minute. They didn't need words to explain what they were feeling. The Camelot clock tower rang to tell the city that it was now one o'clock.

"Oh! It's time for me to ring the bell for fourth period," Quasimodo said.

"And I'd better get going to class too," Esmeralda added.

"Will you come back up to visit me again?" Quasimodo asked as Esmeralda reached the door.

"Of course," Esmeralda answered with a smile as she exited the bell tower.


	10. Hellfire

**A/N: This chapter is a bit more... ahem... adult than the previous ones. There's nothing explicit but you might want to avoid this chapter if sexual themes really aren't your thing.**

After fifth period, students are allowed to leave campus and go into Camelot City, provided that they have their student passes. Several students took advantage of this opportunity to hold jobs. Jim, Peter, and Esmeralda simply used it to get off campus for a while (even though Jim and Peter had already done so during Lunch period). Megara promised to catch up with them later as she had something else to attend to. The trio headed over to a local coffee shop called the Bean Scene. They each ordered a coffee and grabbed a table.

"So what was up in the bell tower?" Jim asked, "Any dirt on Frollo?"

"Actually, it was his adoptive "son"," Esmeralda stated.

Peter spat his coffee halfway across the room in surprise. Jim's jaw just dropped.

"Frollo has a son?" Peter asked as he wiped the coffee off of his mouth, "I feel sorry for that poor kid."

"You don't know the half of it," Esmeralda replied, "He's one of the sweetest and most sensitive boys I've ever met, but his self esteem has been practically crushed by Frollo."

"I wish there was something we could do," Jim wished out loud.

"There is," Esmeralda responded, "I thought it all out during fourth period. I'm going to introduce Quasimodo to Professor Merlin. When Professor Merlin finds out how Frollo's been treating Quasi, he'll set everything right."

"Quasi?" Peter asked with a smirk, "You've already got a nickname for him? Sounds like someone has a little crush."

"Oh, grow up already," Esmeralda said as she rolled her eyes, "Anyways, if I'm going to be able to get Quasi to Professor Merlin's office, I'll need Mr. Frollo distracted. Think you guys can manage it?"

"Hey, no problem," Jim replied, "I was the king of practical jokes at my old school. I can manage something to keep Frollo busy."

"Thank you," Esmeralda smiled, "Tomorrow during lunch, then."

* * *

><p>Hercules ran around the track, putting in the laps that "Coach Phil" had instructed him to do earlier in the day. He had already gotten in four laps around the stadium, but he want to get to ten before calling it quits.<p>

"Hey Jerkules," a voice from the bleachers called out.

Hercules turned around to see Gaston putting down his gym bag and walking down to the track.

"Trying to work on running without falling, are we?" Gaston asked mockingly, "I'm surprised you haven't torn down the stadium already."

"And I'm surprised you remembered to wear your clothes this time," Hercules quipped back.

Gaston only scowled in response. The two boys ran a few more laps around the track, making a race out of who could finish the laps the fastest. Gaston, of course, refused to play fair and shoved Hercules into the bushes.

"Hey there, Gaston," a female voice called out.

Gaston turned to the bleachers to find Megara standing there, wearing a low cut purple tank top that displayed her midriff and tight skinny jeans. Gaston smiled devilishly and walked over to her.

"Megara, right?" Gaston asked, "You are looking smoking hot today."

"Why thank you," Megara said with a fake giggle, "See, I've come to ask you to do me a favor."

"Before we start talking about favors, you and I have some business we need to attend to," Gaston said slyly as he inched closer to Meg.

"Whoa, whoa big boy," Meg said as she shoved Gaston back, "You've gotta walk before you can run. Besides, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I don't think you understand," Gaston stated, "I wasn't asking."

Hercules pulled himself out of the bushes and brushed the leaves out of his hair. He looked over at the bleachers to see a scantily dressed girl trying to run from Gaston, only for him to grab her arm to stop her.

"Not so fast, sexy," Gaston growled.

"I swear, Gaston," Meg threatened, "Let go of me or I'll-"

"Ooo, I like 'em fiery," Gaston interrupted, "It turns me- UGH!"

At that moment, Hercules ran towards Gaston and slammed into Gaston's chest with a super strong head-butt, sending Gaston flying back into some bleachers. Incidentally, it also caused Meg to fall down. Hercules rushed over to her and picked her up.

"I'm sorry," Hercules apologized as he sat Meg down on one of the benches, "That was dumb wasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, Wonder Boy" Meg stated as she dusted herself off.

Hercules heard the sound of footsteps running towards him and turned around just in time to see Gaston charging towards him. Herc grabbed Gaston and flipped him on to his back. However, Herc lost his balance as he flipped Gaston, and the two boys went falling into the bushes next to the bleachers. Gaston knocked Herc out of the bushes and onto the football field and then proceeded to pin him down. Herc counteracted by using his leg to flip Gaston off of him. Herc jumped back on his feet and stood ready for Gaston to attack again. Gaston stood up and scowled.

"This so isn't worth the trouble," Gaston growled, "Just watch your back, Jerkules."

Gaston walked off, and Hercules heard the sound of Megara clapping from the bleachers.

"Are you, uh, alright Miss-"

"Megara," she stated, "My friends call me Meg. So, do they give you a name along with all of those rippling pectorals?"

"I-I'm... uh... I-I-I," Hercules stuttered.

"Are you always this articulate?" Meg quipped.

"Hercules," he finally spat out, "My name is Hercules."

"Hercules?" Meg asked with a chuckle, "I think I prefer Wonder Boy. Well thanks for everything, _Hercules_, it's been a real slice."

Meg began to walk off.

"Wait," Herc called out, "You want me to walk you back to the school."

"I'll be fine," Meg laughed lightly, "I'm a big girl. I can tie my own shoes and everything. Anyways, see ya around, Wonder Boy."

Meg then left Hercules standing by the bleachers, star struck.

"Wow! She's really something!"

* * *

><p>Mr. Frollo poked at the fireplace within his office. It had been a long day, and he was growing delirious from the exhaustion of the day. As he poked the fire, he suddenly saw the flame transform into Esmeralda. She was dancing provocatively and removing articles of clothing. Frollo stared intensely at the stripping woman that he saw dancing in his fireplace.<p>

"Tell me, Maria," Frollo called out loud, "Why I see her dancing there. Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul."

The flaming image was now fully nude and continued to dance provocatively for Frollo. The old teacher's desire grew even stronger and more powerful.

"It's as if the fires of Hell were burning within my skin," Frollo said aloud to himself.

Frollo stared intently at the fire as he tried to relieve himself of the fiery passion. However, his lust only grew stronger. A knock came at the door that caused Frollo to gasp in fright as he snapped out of his lustful trance. He straightened his appearance and answered the door to find Captain Pete, the head of campus security, standing at his door.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, sir," Pete said, "But you asked me to inform you if anyone ever went up into the bell tower without your permission. Well, our security cameras found that someone did. It was that gypsy girl, Esmeralda."

"Thank you Pete," Frollo stated, his mind reeling.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" Pete asked.

"I've just had a little trouble with the fireplace," Frollo stated as he closed the door.

Frollo turned back to the fire. Now he saw Quasimodo dancing with Esmeralda.

"Betrayal."

* * *

><p>Quasimodo was busy painting a new figurine. He based the design off of Esmeralda and placed it next to his own figurine in the bell tower.<p>

"I swear, she must be Heaven's light," Quasimodo sighed happily to himself.

Quasimodo felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He turned around to see Frollo standing over him.

"Oh, uh, master," Quasimodo stuttered, "I didn't think you'd be coming up tonight. You don't look so good, master. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Frollo snapped, "And I'm never to busy to spend the evening with you, dear boy."

Frollo sneered as he scanned to room.

"What's different in here?" Frollo asked as he reached for the Esmeralda figurine, "Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like the gypsy girl."

Quasimodo backed away in fear of his master.

"I know that you've been having VISITS FROM HER!" Frollo shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"She was kind to me, master," Quasimodo admitted as he reeled back.

"YOU IDIOT!" Frollo yelled back as he smashed Quasimodo's model of Camelot to pieces, "THAT WASN'T KINDNESS, IT WAS CUNNING! GYPSIES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE! THINK, BOY, THINK OF YOUR MOTHER!"

Frollo's demeanor began to change from anger to calmness.

"But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen witchcraft?" Frollo continued as he stood up, "Well, never you mind Quasimodo."

Frollo pulled out a knife and stabbed the figurine of Esmeralda. He then brought the model of her to a fallen candle and burned it.

"She'll be out of our lives soon enough," Frollo monologued as he studied the burning figurine, "I will free us both from her evil spell."

"What are you going to do?" Quasimodo asked timidly.

"This all started with the fires of lust," Frollo explained as he exited the room, "And so, it is only fitting that it should end in a blazing inferno."


	11. Choose Me or the Fire

**A/N: Here we are at the final part of the Hunchback of Notre Dame arc. This one was uploaded pretty close to the last chapter so make sure you've read it first.**

It was four o'clock in the morning. Frollo walked down the hallway in the west tower. He opened the first door slightly and peered in. Ms. Del Ray was sound asleep in her bed.

_Good. _Frollo thought to himself. _She won't be interfering._

Frollo sneaked into Ms. Del Ray's office and went through her filing cabinets until he found the room assignments. Frollo scanned the room list over until he spotted what he was looking for:

ROOM E14: ROMA, ESMERALDA :: SCHEHERAZADE, JASMINE

Frollo put the folder away and went to room E14. He grabbed a torch that was lightning the hallway and entered the room. Frollo quietly slipped over to the window and lit the curtains on fire. He sneered with delight. He then saw Jasmine lying fast asleep on the bed next to Esmeralda's bed. She would have to be dealt with first. Frollo approached Jasmine's bed and shook her awake.

"Jasmine, Jasmine," Frollo called out with mock concern, "A fire has broken out. You have to evacuate, NOW!"

"Wh-what?" Jasmine yawned, still half asleep.

"FIRE! Go, now!" Frollo shouted at her, "Don't worry about Esmeralda. I'll make sure she gets out safely. Alert the other teachers of the fire. GO!"

As the severity of the situation dawned upon her, Jasmine bolted out the door in her night gown. Frollo smiled wickedly as he shut the door behind Jasmine. Frollo proceeded to light various other things in the room on fire as the curtains blazed brightly. Esmeralda awoke from the weird noises going on around her. Frollo leaped on top of Esmeralda and pinned her down. Esmeralda gasped and tried to scream, but she was speechless.

"The time has come, gypsy," Frollo whispered, "You stand upon the brink of extinction. But I can save you from the fires of this world and the next. Choose me, or the fire!"

Esmeralda, coming to her senses spat right in Frollo's eye.

"ARGH!" Frollo groaned, "Wretched witch! You've made your decision I see. You know, a fun fact about anatomy: hair is the most flammable part of the human body. It's only fitting that it should burn first."

Frollo drew his torch closer the Esmeralda's hair and slowly began to burn strands of it. Suddenly, something burst through the window and knocked Frollo back into a burning bookshelf. Frollo realized what it was.

"QUASIMODO!" he shouted.

Quasi slung Esmeralda over his shoulder and climbed out of the broken window. Frollo, furious, climbed after them, dropping his torch on Esmeralda bed. The fire had engulfed the entire room and was starting to spread.

* * *

><p>Jasmine ran down the hallways, alerting everyone of the fire. The students all awoke begrudgingly, irritated that their nightly sleep had been disturbed. Of course, most of their attitudes changed immediately when they learned why they had been awoken. Jim and Peter ran out of their room and right into Jasmine.<p>

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Jim asked, rubbing his eyes.

"There's a fire in our room and it's spreading," Jasmine explained, "Mr. Frollo alerted me and told me to tell everyone. He also said that he would help Esmeralda escape."

"WHAT? Frollo?" Jim shouted, now fully awake and having realized how much Esmeralda's life was in danger, "Oh no, Esmeralda!"

Jim ran down the hallway as fast as he could and over to Esmeralda and Jasmine's room. Jim kicked down the door and was immediately greeted by a billowing could of smoke and a wave of intense heat.

"ESMERALDA!" Jim called out.

But it yielded no results. The room was now fully covered in flames, and Jim could see that the window was broken. Jim ran down the hall to the tower balcony. He looked out to see Quasimodo carrying Esmeralda on his back and climbing up to the bell tower. Climbing after them, Frollo was in hot pursuit. Jim ran back down the hallway and darted towards the bell tower, praying that he'd get there in time.

* * *

><p>By now, the fire had spread to cover almost the entirety of the west tower. Many of the teachers were now awaken and doing all that they could to fight the fire. Professor Merlin was using ice magic to put out the fire as well as he could, Nurse Tanana tended to injured students, and King Arthur himself aided in rescuing students the were still trapped in burning rooms.<p>

Arthur carried Andy Davis, who had passed out from the smoke, to the safety of the main hall. Andy's roommate, Sid Phillips, gave Andy CPR as Arthur ran back into the burning tower to rescue more students.

"Hello!" he called out, "Is anyone still trapped?"

The ceiling behind him collapsed and formed a wall of debris behind him.

"Yes," a slithering voice said, "You are!"

Mr. Alagud materialized before Arthur.

"What kind of demon are you?" Arthur asked, drawing his sword, Excalibur.

"The most powerful sorcerer in the world," Mr. Alagud replied with a sneer.

Alagud fired a blast of lightning from his snake staff, but Arthur merely absorbed the spell with Excalibur.

"I anticipated this," Alagud stated.

Alagud then pulled out the spell that Jim had mixed for the Challenge Exam yesterday morning. He tossed the spell directly at Excalibur. Upon contact, the sword was immediately coated in a stone like material, rendering it powerless.

"And so the sword returns to the stone," Alagud hissed, "And now, King Arthur, your golden reign shall end before it even begins."

Jafar fired another blast of lightning at Arthur. The spell began to burn Arthur from the inside, and a fire began to blaze through any escape that it could find, making for a grizzly sight. Jafar merely smiled as he disappeared. King Arthur was dead, burned alive.

* * *

><p>Quasimodo reached the bell tower and set Esmeralda, who had fainted, down on the floor. Frollo crawled up over the ledge.<p>

"You cannot escape me!" Frollo shouted as he produced a hunting knife from the folds of his robe.

Frollo lunged towards Esmeralda. Quasimodo jumped in the way and grabbed Frollo by the wrists. The two pressed against each other, until Quasimodo's adrenaline improved strength overcame Frollo's own. Quasimodo hurled Frollo back and knocked the knife out of his hands.

"Now, now, listen to me!" Frollo pleaded as he backed into a corner.

"No, you listen!" Quasimodo shouted back at Frollo, "All my life you've been telling me that the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it are people like you!"

"Then you are lost!" Frollo yelled back.

Frollo swept his leg across the floor and tripped Quasimodo, knocking the boy over. Frollo grabbed his knife and ran towards Esmeralda. However, as he approached her body, something grabbed Frollo from behind and was strangling him.

"Go, now!" Jim yelled to Quasimodo, "Get Esmeralda to safety!"

Quasimodo scooped up Esmeralda and ran out onto the balcony.

"You dare interfere?" Frollo coughed out.

He brought back his hunting knife into Jim's shoulder, causing Jim to cry out in pain and release Frollo. Frollo ran out onto the the balcony after Quasimodo and Esmeralda. They were nowhere in sight. Frollo peered over the edge of the balcony to see Quasimodo and Esmeralda hanging on to one of the castle's gargoyles.

"Leaving so soon?" Frollo asked with a devilish grin.

Frollo then leaned over the edge and prepared to bring down his knife on Quasimodo's hand. However, before he got the chance to, he was pushed over the edge by Jim, who was still holding his bleeding shoulder in pain. The knife fell from Frollo's grasp and into the burning tower below. Frollo, however, managed to grab onto Quasimodo's foot and hang on for dear life.

"I can't support both of their weights," Quasimodo cried out, "We're slipping!"

"Try to get Esmeralda up to me," Jim shouted.

Quasimodo's shaky arm held up Esmeralda and put her within Jim's arm's reach. Even with one of his arms stained red by the gushing blood from his wound, Jim managed to pull Esmeralda up onto the balcony. Esmeralda began to come back to her senses.

"Quasi?" Esmeralda asked, dazed as she came back to consciousness, "Jim? What happened to your arm?"

"I'm fine, help Quasi!" Jim blurted out in pain.

Esmeralda ran to the edge of the balcony and grabbed Quasimodo's slipping hand. It took all of her strength to support his weight as well as Frollo's. Jim grabbed on to Esmeralda to keep her from falling. Frollo, seeing this as his chance, attempted to crawl up Quasimodo towards Esmeralda.

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit," Frollo called out as he reached Esmeralda.

Quasimodo, realizing what he had to do to save Esmeralda, let go of her hand. Esmeralda screamed out as the two figures fell. However, some large birdlike creature swooped in a caught Quasimodo before he could fall any farther. Frollo, however, plunged into the fiery tower below and was engulfed by the flames that he himself had created.

Whatever had caught Quasi was clearly struggling to support his weight, and, what ever it was, crashed into a window on the floor beneath Esmeralda and Jim. The two friends rushed down the stairs to where the two figures had crashed to find Quasimodo and Peter lying on the floor, panting from exhaustion.

"Peter?" Jim asked in shocked, "How did you-?"

"Fly?" Peter interrupted, sitting up, "Turns out that messed up spell that I made in Mr. Alagud's class yesterday can make people fly. It's so cool! You've gotta try it sometime."

"Quasi!" Esmeralda cried out as she embraced her friend, "I was so afraid!"

"Esmeralda," Quasimodo responded with tears as they hugged, "The danger is gone now. We're both free!"

* * *

><p>Jim, Peter, Esmeralda, and Quasimodo all sat around the table in Professor Merlin's office.<p>

"Let me get this straight," Professor Merlin reiterated, "Mr. Frollo was the one who started the fire in the west tower because he was lusting after you. And you confronted him in the bell tower where he fell to his death into the burning tower."

"Yes," all four nodded.

"All that I can do is apologize for the darkness in his heart," Merlin explained, "I should have realized that the man had an evil inside of him. And because I didn't see it, you four almost lost your lives."

"It's not your fault, professor," Esmeralda stated.

"Well, the fire's been put out, thankfully," Merlin explained, "And I'm going to cancel classes today until we can finish using magic to rebuild the burnt down tower. Quasimodo, I've enrolled you as a student here at the academy. You can still live in the bell tower but you'll be expected to attend classes from now on. You can see Mrs. Packard about your schedule. I'd also better start looking for a replacement for Mr. Frollo."

"Already done," Ms. Faery said as she entered the office, "I've already taken care of the replacement. Mrs. Amzy will now be taking on half of Frollo's classes and Mr. Dees will be handling the other half. However, there's more tragic news: there was one other fatality besides Frollo."

"Who?" Merlin asked, puzzled.

"Arthur," Ms. Faery stated blankly as she turned and left Merlin's office.

Merlin's face just dropped and he sank back into his chair, a look of concern on his face.

"You children are dismissed," Merlin addressed the four friends.

Jim, Esmeralda, Peter, and Quasimodo exited the office, and Jim believed that he could hear a muffled cry come from within the office. The sound of it almost broke his heart.

* * *

><p>"The story came true," Hades stated, "Albeit with some minor differences."<p>

"True enough," Jafar hissed, "But I did manage to slay King Arthur. If I'm not mistaken, this should make the Hunchback the one and only story that will ever see the light of day."

"Time will tell if this is true," Maleficent noted, "I must commend you on a job well done, Jafar. However, next time, don't leave evidence at the scene of the crime."

Maleficent pulled the stone covered Excalibur from her robe.

"My apologies, milady," Jafar groaned, "I'll watch my actions for future reference. Now, anyways, about my reward."

"Reward?" Hades asked, "Didn't you volunteer to bump Artie off?"

"What do you request?" Maleficent questioned, ignoring Hades.

"I want to know where the cave is," Jafar explained.

"Do you take me for a fool Jafar?" Maleficent sneered.

"Arthur is dead," Jafar sneered, "You should have no further fear of a story unraveling. What harm could my finding the cave do?"

Maleficent glared silently for a moment before responding.

"North wing, third floor, room Theta-13"


	12. Jealousy

**A/N: Here's the start of my Peter Pan story. Quick word of warning, my focus will be more so on a major subplot than the movie's actual plot. Oh, but first, we have to continue the Aladdin and Hercules stories. Also, just FYI, Snow White's prince is named Evan in this story. Why? Well, I have my reasons.**

"North wing, third floor, room theta-14," Mr. Alagud repeated to himself as he walked down the hallway.

"Remind me again why this room is so important," Iago squawked, "I can't seem to remember."

"Because you're under a curse," Alagud explained, "Now be quiet and let me concentrate."

"Yes, oh mighty evil one," Iago sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Jafar ran his finger across the room labels of every door that he passed until he reached room theta-13. Jafar's stomach welled with excitement as he moved on to the next door. However, Jafar soon discovered that the next door was labeled "theta-15".

"What manner of trickery is this?" Alagud hissed angrily.

"Ooh, Maleficent, you be trollin'," Iago said with a laugh.

Alagud glared at his parrot.

"You've been spending too much time around the students, Iago," Alagud stated before turning his attention back to the task at hand, "It must be here."

Alagud studied the space inbetween theta-13 and theta-15. On the wall, the old magic professor found an indentation in the shape of a beetle. He smiled wickedly for he had found what he was looking for. The snake reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze scarab beetle. He placed the small amulet into the slot. There was a brilliant flash of light and Alagud suddenly found himself in a dark room containing only a large wardrobe. On top of this piece of furniture was a tiger's head. The head began to move and open it's eyes.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the tiger head bellowed.

"It is, I, Jafar Alagud," the man called out, "The greatest sorcerer the world has ever known!"

"Know this: only one may enter here," the tiger head explained, "One whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough. You are not he."

"Wait, but there must be a way!" Alagud pleaded.

"Seek out the diamond in the rough," the tiger head stated.

In another flash of light, Mr. Alagud found himself standing in the north wing's third floor once again.

"Well that was a huge waste of time," Iago groaned.

"Only one may enter?" Alagud repeated, ignoring Iago, "I must find this _one_, this... _diamond in the __rough_."

* * *

><p>"Meg, what exactly happened here?" Hades asked in fake irritation, "I asked you to convince Gaston to join the theater class for our play and, here I am, kind of Gaston-less."<p>

"I gave it my best shot," Meg explained, "But he made me an offer I had to refuse. Plus there was this Wonder Boy, Hercules."

"Hercules?" Hades questioned with mock surprise, "Who is he?"

"Just this jock," Meg answered, "He comes on with this big innocent farm boy routine but I could see through that in a Camelot-city-second."

"Ya know, this Wonder Boy could be useful to my plans," Hades stated, "Maybe we can make this negative into a positive. It sounds like he's into you. Use that. Handle him like a man."

"Hey, I swore off man-handling," Meg replied.

"Well, that's good," Hades agreed, "After all, in our deal, you got stuck working for me to save your boyfriend's life and to get him off with only an extended suspension. And how did that creep repay you? By running off with some common slut. He really hurt ya, didn't he Meg?"

"Look, I don't need to be reminded of Naveen," Meg said, holding back tears, "I just want to forget."

"Which is exactly why I'm going to sweeten the deal," Hades explained, "You give me control of Wonder-Breath here, and I'll make sure Naveen doesn't ever set foot in the Walt Disney Institute ever again."

"I can't do it," Meg said, shaking her head as she exited the room, "Never again."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we get the day off!" Peter exclaimed as he and Jim walked down the halls, "Now I can show you my cool flying spell!"<p>

"Sounds like fun," Jim replied, "I'll meet you out by the lake in an hour. I'm kinda falling behind in chemistry class and I wanna see if Mr. Jukiba can explain what I'm missing."

"See you then," Peter replied as he and Peter took separate pathways.

"Well you two have been spending a lot of time together," a voice behind Peter said.

He turned around to see Tink glaring at him.

"It's like you never have time for me anymore," Tink added.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, "We spend plenty of time together. We just went on that really romantic date to see the new Thunder Bolt movie. Remember?"

"That was last month, Peter," Tink pointed out.

"Has it?" he shrugged, "Guess I'm loosing track of time."

"I'm being serious," she shouted back, "The only person you've had time for lately is Jim. It's like he's your girlfriend instead of me."

"And maybe that'd be for the better," Peter stated as he turned to walk away, "After all, he's a lot nicer to other people, isn't so clingy, and actually listens to me when I'm talking."

Peter walked away and left Tinker Bell to fume over being brushed off. Then Tink got an idea, an awful idea. They were going flying, right? Well what if there was to be some terrible misunderstanding and someone confused Jim for a bird and shot him down? Tinker Bell heard the Lost Boys approaching. This was her chance. Tinker Bell stopped the Lost Boys and got their attention.

"Hey boys," she began, "I've got orders from Peter. In about an hour, a terrible Jim-bird is going to be flying around out by the lake. Peter wants you boys to hide in the bushes and shoot it down."

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Slightly yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be the one to shoot it down!" Nibs proclaimed.

"No, we are!" the twins interjected.

"Nope, nope, I am!" Cubby announced.

The boys then proceeded down the hall, arguing all the way.

_I am SO bad, _Tink thought to herself, _I should probably be feeling worse about all of this... oh well._

Tink then proceeded to skip down the hallway.

* * *

><p>James was sitting up in a tree on the edge of the forest near the castle. Students weren't supposed to go in, unless accompanied by a teacher, but James ignored that rule quite often. He used this tree as a hiding spot from the crocodile-looking girl that Peter had set after him long ago. She would never think to look for him here.<p>

Just then, James noticed someone else in the forest. He recognized the other student as Evan, the boy that Snow White was dating. He seemed to be waiting for someone. James assumed that Evan was having a secret meeting with Snow out here. However, James soon saw who Evan was waiting for, and it most certainly wasn't Snow White. James took out his phone and snapped a picture.

_This could come in handy._ he thought to himself with a sneer.


	13. You Can Fly!

**A/N: Rapid fire writing here. I'm on a roll! Hope you enjoy. Only two scenes in this one but they're both important.**

Jim and Peter stood on the balcony overlooking the lake. Peter took a handful of the golden dust out of a satchel.

"Okay, so first off, you have to think of a wonderful thought," Peter explained.

"How contrived is this method gonna get?" Jim asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Just trust me on this," Peter replied, "And make sure that you believe that it will work. Remember what Aggie always says: magic is all about wanting something and believing that you can make it happen."

"Who's Aggie?" Jim asked.

"Mrs. Cromwell, the Practical Magic teacher," Peter explained, "Remember? She's the nice old lady that substituted for Mr. Alagud last week. She lets all of her students call her Aggie, and she was my teacher sponsor last year when I was in Block B. She was a lot nicer than Ms. Del Ray, anyways. But that's not the point. C'mon, Jim. Faith, trust, happy thoughts."

"Okay, okay," Jim laughed, "I'm thinking happy thoughts, I believe. Let's go!"

Peter took the handful of golden dust and threw it on Jim. Jim sneezed and tried to rub the dust out his eyes. However, as he opened his eyes again, Peter pushed Jim off the balcony. Jim panicked. This was crazy! He was going to die. Jim shut his eyes and prepared for the _SPLAT_. He felt something catch him. He opened his eyes to see Peter carrying him through the air.

"You weren't thinking of a happy thought were you?" Peter asked teasingly, "Think about Christmas morning as a little kid. Opening presents with your mother, being happy."

Jim shut his eyes and pictured Christmas. He saw the tree glistening with white lights. It was gigantic to a little kid his age. He saw his mother smiling happily with him. He missed her smile. It disappeared when his father left. In fact, his father was there smiling too. He had almost forgotten what his father looked like. This memory just gave him a warm, happy feeling in his heart.

"Way to go Jim!" Peter yelled.

Jim opened his eyes to see Peter hovering a little ways over. He looked down and saw that he was floating. He did it! He got the magic to work!

"Now from here," Peter explained, "It's just like swimming, and if you hold your arms straight out, you can just glide."

It took Jim a while, but he eventually got the hang of it. And, before long, Jim was an expert flier. Flying was so much fun! The feeling was just sensational. Jim flew around the castle and, for the first time, really took in the beauty of the building. Jim soared over the forest. Down within, he saw two boys together kissing. He assumed it was Sid and Andy. Everyone knew that those two were more than friends. He flew back towards the lake, but, as he got closer to it, Jim suddenly felt rocks and paint balls being shot at him. Jim lost his happy feeling and began to fall like a stone. He nearly hit the ground but was caught again by Peter who, this time set Jim down gently on the ground. Peter looked positively furious.

"Thanks, Peter, you saved my life," Jim said, "I guess that's two that I owe you."

Before Peter could respond, six eager little boys came running out of the bushes. They all began shouting at once.

"Peter, did you see? Did you see?"

"I got it for you."

"Naw, we did!"

"No, it was me!"

"No, ME!"

"Ten-Shun!" Peter called out.

The boys immediately stood in a straight line at attention.

"Well, I'm certainly proud of you," Peter said happily before immediately changing his tone, "Blockheads!"

The lost boys' faces sank.

"I try to teach Jim here how to fly," Peter scolded, "And you shoot him down!"

"B-but Tink said it was a bird," Cubby pleaded.

"Tink. Said. WHAT?" Peter asked, becoming even more infuriated.

"She said that you said to shoot it down" Nibs added.

Peter noticed Tinker Bell trying to tiptoe away.

"Tinker Bell!" Peter called out, causing Tink to stop in her tracks, "Boys, give us a moment alone."

Jim and the Lost Boys nodded and headed back up towards the castle.

"Tink, did you tell them to shoot Jim down?" Peter asked sternly.

"So what if I did?" Tinker Bell replied, "You don't give me orders around here. You're just my boyfriend, not my keeper."

"Just give me a straight up answer," Peter responded in frustration, "Are ya guilty or not guilty."

"Guilty," Tink said with a yawn.

"Guilty?" Peter questioned, "Don't you know, you might have killed him."

"That's the idea," she smugly replied.

"Ya know what, then, enough is enough," he began, "We're over, Tink."

"Wait," she started, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"That's the idea," Peter responded.

Tinker Bell's face turned bright red with anger. The furious girl slapped Peter and stormed back into the castle.

XXX

James entered the theater with a smile of conscious power. Mozenrath and Facilier were playing catch with blasts of magic, while the five girls were sitting around, gossiping. James approached Grimhilde and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What, James?" Grimhilde said with irritation present on her face.

"Can I talk to you in private," James asked.

Grimhilde rolled her eyes and nodded her head. The two went up into the light booth of the theater, away from the others.

"What's so important that the others couldn't hear?" Grimhilde pondered.

"I need your help in my new scheme to do away with Peter Pan!" James announced.

"Not interested," Grimhilde sneered and began to walk away.

"Wait," James called out, "I have something you may want to see. Something that would ruin your stepsister, Snow White."

Grimhilde stopped and turned around.

"You have my attention," she stated.

James pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture that he had taken earlier.

"This would crush her!" Grimhilde proclaimed.

"And I'll give it to you to do as you please if you help me in this scheme," James announced.

"Deal," she responded and extended her left hand to shake.

"Um...," James pointed at his broken left hand.

"Oh, right," Grimhilde said with an uncomfortable laugh, "So what do we do first?"

"We make a plan!" James announced.

Grimhilde facepalmed.


	14. What Makes the Red Man Red?

**A/N: I'm going to go ahead an apologize for one of my scenes in this chapter. I wanted to cover the whole "What Makes the Red Man Red?" part of_ Peter Pan_ and this was the best I could do. Sorry if anyone gets offended by it.**

Word of Peter and Tinker Bell's break up spread like wildfire through the school. It was the hot gossip for everyone during lunch.

"So you and Tink are splits-ville now, huh?" Megara asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Peter huffed angrily.

"I know it's hard," Esmeralda said patting Peter's back, "But we're your friends and we'll stick by your side."

"I was the dumper, remember?" Peter said, brushing Esmeralda's hand off of his back, "I'm not mad that we broke up, I'm mad at her for telling everyone and making everyone think that I'm the bad guy."

"Everyone doesn't think you're the bad guy," Jim tried to point out.

"Jerk!" the blond triplets called out as they walked by, "Total asshole!"

"See?" Peter yelled.

* * *

><p>"I've got it!" James exclaimed, "We poison an apple pie and give it to Peter! No one can resist apple pie!"<p>

James was brainstorming ideas with Grimhilde backstage. Grimhilde was thoroughly uninterested and occupied herself by painting her fingernails dark purple to match her shirt.

"Cliché!" Grimhilde exclaimed, "You're going way too convoluted with this! Poisoning an apple? Really?"

"An apple _PIE_!" James corrected.

"Oh, that's _SO_ much different," Grimhilde replied with a roll of her eyes, "He and Tink just broke up today. She was his girlfriend, she aught to know his weaknesses."

"I like it!" James announced, "Here's the plan: I charm Tinker Bell into doing my bidding."

Grimhilde folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing," Grimhilde answered as she blew her nails to dry them.

"You don't think I can be charming?" James growled.

"You said it, not me," Grimhilde stated.

"You'll see, Grimhilde," James declared, "When I'm done with her, all she'll want to do is play _hook_y all day long!"

"Puns," Grimhilde rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Denahi and Kocoum walked by the table where the five friends were sitting.<p>

"Something that's been bothering me recently," Peter randomly said, "What makes the red man red?"

"Peter, please, Native Americans," Esmeralda corrected, "You see, the term Redskins was a-"

"Well, according to our history textbook," Jim read aloud, accidentally interrupting, "A million years ago, the very first savage prince kissed a pretty girl, blushed, and they've all been blushing since."

"That's the story I heard growing up," Quasimodo chimed in.

"Jim, have you forgotten who wrote that textbook?" Esmeralda asked, "I'll give you a hint: not someone you want to rely on for accurate history. And, Quasi, the man who taught you that is the same person."

"Oh, right," Jim chuckled uncomfortably.

"At any rate," Esmeralda continued, "The Native American culture has, for years, been subject of prejudices and stereotyping thanks to poor recording of history by early European settlers in North America as well as ridiculous portrayals by western films. At any rate-"

"Anyways," Peter interrupted, "On to less boring subjects: like pirates! Wouldn't it be cool to be a pirate?"

"Heck yeah!" Jim replied, "The swashbuckling, the buried treasure, the adventure. I mean, c'mon, what's not to love?"

"How about hanging?" Esmeralda asked, "Piracy was illegal and was punishable by death. And besides, most men who were pirates only were pirates to build up enough money for their families. Pirates have also been heavily romanticized by Hollywood. With films such as-"

"Forget we said anything," Peter groaned.

* * *

><p>"She's in here," Grimhilde stated, gesturing to the girl's bathroom.<p>

"Excellent!" James declared as he began to enter the restroom.

"Ahem," Grimhilde said, "It's the _LADIES_ room, James."

"Right," James coughed, walking away, "You go in and bring her out here to talk."

Grimhilde entered the bathroom and looked around for the stall that Tinker Bell was crying from. It wasn't hard to find her from all of the sobbing.

"Tink, come on out," Grimhilde called in, "James and I want to talk to you and make you feel better."

"Go away!" Tink shouted back.

"Fine," Grimhilde shrugged, "If you want to do this the hard way..."

James heard a bang and a scream from within. Grimhilde walked out with Tinker Bell floating behind her.

"I asked you to convince her to come out, not abduct her!" James scolded.

"You sent me in, I did it my way," Grimhilde explained.

"Let me go!" Tink shouted out.

"Put a sock in it!" Grimhilde groaned and a muzzle magically appeared around Tinker Bell's mouth, "I suggest that we get back to the theater before a teacher notices."

Grimhilde and James retreated back to the theater. They found an old fashion armchair and some rope in the prop section. Grimhilde tied up Tink to the chair.

"Now, Tink," James explained, "You want to get back at Peter, I want to get back at Peter. We have the same goals. Help a fellow out, won't you?"

"Um, let me think," Tink mocked, "NO!"

"B-but WHY?" James whined.

"Oh, I don't know, considering that you kidnapped me and then tied me up to a chair," Tinker Bell stated, "No, what reason could I have not to help you?"

"Guess the charm isn't exactly working today," Grimhilde quipped, "Leave interrogations to me."

Grimhilde walked up to Tink and waved her hand. Thousands of fire ants magically appeared and began to crawl all over Tinker Bell's legs. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but, because of Grimhilde's magic, no one outside of the theater could hear her.

"Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" she cried out.

Grimhilde smirked and flicked her wrist. The fire ants disappeared.

"I knew you'd come around," Grimhilde replied wickedly, "Now, tell us Peter Pan's weakness, and do tell the truth. I can tell if you're lying, and if you are... well... lets just say I won't limit the ants to your legs this time."

"He has this weird soft spot for Jim," Tink explained through her tears, "If you hurt Jim, you'll hurt Peter. That's the only weakness that I know."

"Excellent!" James exclaimed, "We just simply arrange for Hawkins to have an accident. It'll crush Peter's heart! Thank you, my dear, you've been a big help."

"Now, please, let me go!" Tink sobbed.

"Let you go?" Grimhilde asked, "And let you go off and warn Peter or some teacher? No, you're staying here for the time being, and all year if we so choose."

Grimhilde snapped her fingers and Tinker Bell's chair flew back into a storage closet, and the door shut behind her.

"It ends tonight, then," James sneered.

He and Grimhilde both cackled evilly.


	15. Shanghaied

**A/N: And here we are at the climax of the Peter Pan story (but not quite the last part). This one's not quite as epic as the Hunchback climax but there's some nice action in there, I think. Also, those of you who watched Kim Possible should get a kick out of who I replaced the crocodile with.**

With their day off drawing to a close, Jim, Peter, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Megara decided to go into Camelot city to spend the evening. Peter's mood had lightened up since this afternoon, and he was back to dominating the conversation. Jim was just happy that the old Peter was back. He'd been acting funny since his break-up this morning, but, now, everything seemed normal again. As the group walked down Main Street, Jim suddenly felt something grab him from behind and pull him into an alleyway.

"I'm sorry for this, Hawkins," James apologized, "But you're the easiest way to hurt Peter."

Grimhilde snapped her fingers and chains wrapped around Jim. James then shoved Jim deeper into the alleyway, to the other side of the buildings. On the other side was Liberty Square, and, floating along the docks of the Camelot lake, was a large riverboat.

"So anyways, flying's really easy," Peter continued, "You just have to know the right tricks or you'll fall. Right Jim?"

There came no reply.

"Jim?" Peter repeated.

Everyone looked around for Jim but he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Quasimodo suggested.

"Maybe," Esmeralda nodded, "We should wait here for him so that he can find us."

* * *

><p>Tink had given up on screaming hours ago. Her throat was sore and no results had come from it. For the past hour, she had been struggling, trying to undo the rope, however, the knot wouldn't budge. She struggled and squirmed until she knocked her chair over. Tinker Bell hit her head on the floor, and she was sure that she would have a large bruise there in the morning. However, lying on the floor, Tink found a pair of scissors. She squirmed and wriggled to make the chair move and to get into a position where she could grab the scissors. With them in her hands, it took her a minute to finally get them in a position where they could be used to saw through the thick rope. It took only slightly longer to cut the rope. Free from the trap, Tink picked herself up and walked out of the closet. Earlier in the day, she had overheard James and Grimhilde's plans. She would have to hurry if she had any hope of saving him.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's been over twenty minutes," Megara stated, "I'm starting to worry about Rat-Tail."<p>

"It's not like Jim to run off without telling us!" Peter pointed out.

"D-d-do you think something got Jim?" Quasi asked timidly, "Do you th-th-think it'll come after us too?"

"Let's keep a level head here," Esmeralda instructed, "We'll find Jim, but we better start looking. We have to be back at the castle by nine o'clock. That only gives us an hour."

The four each nodded and went in different directions, searching different zones of the city. Quasimodo was in charge of searching the shops down Main Street. Esmeralda was to check Old Camelot, the medieval style portion of the city still standing from when King Arthur was the ruler of Camelot. Megara took Tortuga, the nastier part of the city that bordered the ocean where pirates were said to hang around. Peter took it upon himself to look around Liberty Square, the part of the town that sat upon the Camelot lake.

Peter had already checked in all of the shops as well as the train station, however, to no avail. Jim was simply nowhere to be found. Only one place in Liberty Square remained unchecked: the Gracey Manor, a large deserted mansion said by the locals to be haunted. But Peter didn't have time for superstitions, he had to find Jim. Peter took a deep breath and began to walk up the path to the Gracey Manor.

"Peter!" a voice from behind him called out.

Peter turned to see Tinker Bell running towards him.

"What do you want Tink?" Peter asked in irritation, "I don't have much time, Jim's missing."

"I know, and he's in trouble," Tink explained, "James and Grimhilde took him. They're going to take him on the Tom Sawyer Riverboat and toss him overboard with weights tied to his ankles."

"How do you know this?" Peter inquired.

"I over heard them talking," Tink explained, "Now go! Jim doesn't have much time!"

Peter nodded and took a hand full of the magic dust out from his satchel. He poured it over himself and took off after the Tom Sawyer Riverboat.

* * *

><p>"This should be far enough out," James observed, "I can hardly see the shore this far out on the lake."<p>

"And you don't think the other boat passengers won't notice you tossing someone over board," Jim asked with a smirk.

"Invisibility spells," Grimhilde answered, "Incredibly handy. How do you think we carried you on here? We've been invisible to bystanders the whole time."

Jim gulped. This was not going to bode well for him.

"Let's get this over with," James ordered, "Do your stuff, Grimhilde."

Grimhilde waved her hand, and Jim began to levitate. He levitated right over the boat's railing and over the water.

"Do find if the myths about the Lady of the Lake are true, won't you?" James requested with a laugh.

Grimhilde put down her arm and Jim fell like a stone. The two villains listened eagerly for a splash, but none came.

"No splash!" James stated with a twitch, "It's a bad omen!"

"I smell a rat!" Grimhilde hissed.

"What do we do?" James asked frantically, "What CAN we do?"

"You can surrender, Hook!" Peter's voiced called out.

James and Grimhilde whirled around to see Peter hovering in the air, holding Jim in his arms.

"He can fly now?" James spat angrily.

"I'll make him fly off into space!" Grimhilde growled.

The young witch swept her hand into the air, sending a powerful gust of wind at Peter. The impact sent Peter and Jim soaring right into the sides of the riverboat's smoke stacks. Peter picked himself up and shook off the pain. Taking advantage of the brief relief from James and Grimhilde's attack, Peter untied Jim's chains and gave him the last handful of the magic dust.

"You get Grimhilde, I'll handle James," Peter instructed.

Jim nodded and the two friends flew back to face their opponents. James was now wielding a rapier and was swinging it wildly around him. Peter flew circles around James, disorienting the boy and giving Peter an advantage. Grimhilde continued to fire blasts of magic at Jim, but Jim now had the hang of flying and masterfully dodged each spell. Jim swooped down and scooped up Grimhilde, flying her over the lake.

"Don't struggle or shoot magic," Jim warned, "If you do, you'll be taking an unexpected dip into the lake."

Grimhilde scowled and hung her head in defeat as Jim flew back to the castle with her. Back on the riverboat, James was still swinging around his rapier, hoping to hit Peter.

"I'll slice your wretched hand off, Pan!" James threatened, "That'll be fair, won't it?"

"By whose definition?" Peter asked with a chuckle as he dodged another of James' attacks, "Besides, don't you know that it's rude to swing swords in public?"

As Peter spoke, he kicked the rapier out of Hook's hand. The sword plummeted into the lake below.

"Checkmate, Hook," Peter said as he landed with a smirk.

"This is hardly over, Pan!" James vowed, "I'll get you for this, if it's the last thing I-"

"Honey bunny?" a voice interrupted.

"Oh no, not YOU!" James screamed.

Amy Hall, known as DNAmy by the science department or as the crocodile girl by Peter, ran out from the hull of the riverboat towards James.

"Oh, sugar booger!" Amy called out, "I haven't seen you in days. Have you been hiding from me?"

"Yes I have!" James said bluntly, "Now leave me alone! I don't love you!"

Amy leeched on to James and began to crush him in a hug.

"Oh, you keep saying that, but I know you don't mean it," Amy said with a big smile.

"I'll leave you to your date, Hook," Peter said with a smirk as he flew off.

"You wanna see my Cuddle-Buddy collection, honey bunny?" Amy asked as she pet James' hair.

"I'll get you for this, Pan!" James called out angrily, "If it's the last thing I do!"


	16. The Morning After

**A/N: And here is where we start to get to the slashy-er portion of the story. Just thought I'd give you a fair warning. I wanted to get in a scene of Amzy's class but it didn't fit so you'll see her class a little later. Also, here's the last chapter of the Peter Pan story. Next up... well that last scene should tell you.**

James stumbled down the C block corridor, sopping wet. He dove overboard off of the riverboat to escape Amy, and then he swam back to the castle. It had been a long and painful day, and James just wanted to sleep it off. He knew that his roommate, Gaston, would be staying out late so he didn't bother trying to be quiet. He unlocked his room and stumbled in. As he entered, the light turned on as if by magic, startling James.

"Well that was a disaster," Grimhilde's voice said.

James jumped up in fright yet again and turned to face Grimhilde, who was sitting on Gaston's bed.

"I don't wanna think about it," James stated, "Let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow we can try again."

"We?" Grimhilde asked, "Ha! There is no more 'we'. Our deal was that I would help you on this _one _scheme, and now it's over. Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand over the picture."

"But it failed," James explained, "Pan got out unscathed."

"That's of no consequence to me," Grimhilde replied, "Besides, the deal never specified that we had to succeed."

"I don't care what the deal was," James explained, "I'm not giving you the picture for a job half done."

Grimhilde's face turned into a scowl.

"You don't have a choice," she stated.

Grimhilde waved her hand, and Jame's phone flew out of his pocket and into Grimhilde's hand.

"HEY!" he shouted.

"You're a fool, James," Grimhilde smirked as she texted the picture to her own phone, "Let this be a learning experience for you."

She tossed the phone back to James and disappeared in a plume of green smoke.

* * *

><p>It was incredible how well Merlin's magic had repaired the west tower from the fire. Everything was exactly as it was before the fire, right down to the piece of gum that Peter stuck under the desk in their room. All of their personal belongings that had been burned were back as well.<p>

Jim rolled out of bed in the morning, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. As he walked back into the room, Jim found that Peter was still asleep. He couldn't blame the guy. Yesterday had been a long day. Come to think of it, yesterday was the second day in a row that someone had tried to kill them. James' words were still ringing in Jim's ears.

"_**You're the easiest way to hurt Peter."**_

_Why was that? _Jim wondered, _And, for that matter, why, out of all of Peter's friends, did James kidnap him? Peter had a lot of other friends that he had known for a lot longer than Peter had known me. Did James see something that I didn't?_

It just didn't add up in Jim's mind. However, he decided to shrug it off and ignore it. Jim walked out of the dorm room to go down to breakfast. On the bulletin board, Ms. Del Ray had posted an important notice.

**ALL STUDENTS WHO FORMERLY HAD MR. FROLLO SHALL REPORT TO MRS. AMZY'S CLASSROOM FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE SEMESTER.**

Jim headed down to the Cafeteria, said good morning to Mr. Silver, and grabbed breakfast. Esmeralda and Quasimodo were the only ones already at their table this morning. Jim sat down across from Esmeralda and muttered a half-asleep good morning to them.

"Good, you're alright!" Esmeralda proclaimed, "Peter told us that he had found you and rescued you, but we didn't know if you were hurt or not."

"It was some night," Jim admitted, "But it was fine. I can handle myself."

"We were all really scared for you," Quasimodo stated.

"It was no big deal, really," Jim assured them, "Anyways, Esmeralda, do you think Mrs. Amzy will be a better teacher than Frollo was?"

"I think she'll be better than Frollo," Esmeralda replied, "But that's honestly not saying much. I heard that she's pretty self-obsessed and doesn't really do a good job of teaching history."

"Well at least we didn't get Mr. Dees," Jim responded, "Having him for one class period is more than enough for me."

Jim felt someone playfully hit the back of his head.

"Couldn't have woken me up after I saved your life three times?" Peter asked jokingly as he sat down next to Jim.

"I figured you wanted to sleep late," Jim replied, "After all, that's all you do in first period anyways."

Someone else in the lunchroom suddenly caught Jim's eye. Snow White, Grimhilde's stepsister, was marching angrily towards the table directly in front of them. Snow White walked up to her boyfriend, Evan, and slapped him across the face hard.

"What the Hell was that for, Snow?" Evan asked, rubbing his cheek.

"My stepsister, Grimhilde, sent me a picture this morning," Snow explained as she pulled out her phone, "Guess who's in it."

From where he was sitting, Jim could only make out that it was a picture of two guys making out. He assumed that one had to be Evan, but he couldn't tell who the other one was.

"Oh, that, um, well, I...," Evan tried to explain.

"Don't bother with excuses," Snow shouted back, "And I'm sure Aurora won't be too happy to learn about how her boyfriend has been seeing you behind her back either."

"What?" Aurora asked as she walked up with Philip.

"Hasn't Philip told you yet?" Snow asked Aurora as she showed her the picture.

Aurora gasped.

"I'm not going to be a cover up for you, Philip," Aurora told her boyfriend, "Why couldn't you have just been honest with me about this?"

"I-I-I didn't think anything would come from it," Philip answered, "It was just a one time thing."

"More like a once a week thing," Evan corrected.

Philip glared at him.

"What? Why should I be the only one whose relationship is ruined by this?" Evan asked.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you two deserve one another," Snow scolded, "C'mon Aurora, let's go sit over with Belle and Ariel."

The two girls walked off, leaving the two boys alone at the table to place the blame on one another.

"And that is why you end a relationship before pursuing any other relationship," Peter commented.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, it's the only thing that would make sense," Jim explained to Megara in theater class, "Why else would James try to hurt me to get to Peter?"<p>

"Uh-huh," Meg replied as she lit a cigarette.

"Could you at least act like you care?" Jim asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," Meg apologized, "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think Peter likes me," Jim stated.

"Like-likes or just likes?" Meg asked.

"Like-likes," Jim clarified.

"And the problem is that you don't reciprocate?" Meg questioned, "Got some other guy on your mind?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jim replied angrily.

"Well, ya know what they say about guys that have just their right ears pierced," Meg responded, flicking his earring.

"I'm trying to be serious here," Jim scowled.

"So am I," Meg responded, "Look, having someone that actually cares for you is the greatest thing in the world. Instead of being scared by it, be flattered. And check to make sure that you don't feel the same way before you completely write it off. Plus, you don't even know for sure if he does feel that way. Try to get a definitive answer first."

Jim thought about this for a moment. Leave it to Meg to be the one with the most common sense. Jim heard the theater doors swing open and turned around to see a young man around the same age as him enter the room. This boy had caramel skin about the same color as Esmeralda's skin and dark brown hair. He had a handsome face with a look of extreme confidence. Megara looked positively petrified to see him, the other girls were practically fawning over him, and Facilier looked absolutely furious to see him.

"Do not fear," the boy called out, "For Naveen is here!"


	17. Get What You Want, Loose What You Had

**A/N: The Princess and the Frog story begins as will a certain other Disney movie that I'll reveal in a few chapters.**

"And so," Mrs. Amzy lectured, "With the death of Emperor Justinian, the dream of a reunited Roman empire fell to pieces. None of his successors were able to live up to his legacy. A lesson to be learned here: an emperor must be strong, confident, and powerful, but without an adequate heir to throne, the great legacy will end even though it could have been easily preserved by leaving the empire to your intelligent and competent advisor who has served you loyally rather than to your spoiled simpering son who is totally not ready to take power. Furthermore..."

"Uh, Mrs. Amzy," Mr. Pepikrankenitz, the student teacher than Amzy was training that everyone just called "Kronk", interrupted, "You're rambling again. I think you could get the point across a lot better by sticking to the history."

"Then why don't you teach the class, Kronk?" Amzy replied, obviously irritated.

Kronk turned positively giddy.

"You're actually going to let me teach?" Kronk asked with glee.

"No you oaf!" Amzy replied angrily, "The question was posed to emphasize that this is my class and that I'm the teacher."

"Emphasize that you're the teacher," Kronk repeated as he took notes, "Go on!"

Amzy facepalmed. Everyone in the class snickered in response, except Jim. Jim's mind was preoccupied on other things. It had been a week since Jim had come to the conclusion that Peter he liked him more than as a friend, however, he still hadn't mustered up the courage to ask Peter if it was true. Meg had also been acting strange lately. Ever since Naveen came back, she hadn't been her usual, sarcastic self. She just seemed distant and hurting. Jim had tried to ask her about it, but she had just brushed him off. He knew it must be something very personal.

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," Amzy sighed.

Peter, Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Jim walked out of the class together.

"Esmeralda! Esmeralda!" a voice from behind them called out.

Esmeralda turned around to see Charlotte LaBouff, whom everyone called "Lottie", running towards her. Esmeralda had started tutoring Lottie recently and the two had become fairly close in the past week or so.

"Oh my gosh!" Lottie exclaimed as she reached the group, "I just have to tell this to someone or I'm just gonna explode! I tried telling Tia, but she was too busy studying to listen."

Tiana, or Tia as Lottie called her, was Lottie's roommate, an African-American girl and a workaholic.

"What is it, Lottie?" Esmeralda asked.

"Naveen Hopper," Lottie began, "Ya know, the tall, hunky one that just came back to the school? Anyways, I am going to be his date to the Halloween ball this Saturday!"

Lottie then let out a squeal.

"That's great," Esmeralda replied, "You're lucky, Lottie. Naveen is the best looking guy in the whole school. He's absolutely gorgeous."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Peter asked jokingly.

"Peter, you're cute, don't get me wrong," Lottie answered, "But have you seen Naveen?"

"I know I have," Esmeralda added with a laugh.

Quasimodo remained quiet during this whole exchange. Nobody noticed that he was feeling upset by this whole conversation, or, at least, nobody in the group. Actually, there was someone who noticed Quasimodo's sadness: a boy, hiding in the shadows.

"This is gonna be perfect," Facilier mused to himself, "It fits in perfectly with my plans to get rid of that arrogant jerk who thinks he can steal my spotlight."

* * *

><p>"Meg, at least talk to me," Naveen pleaded as he chased after Megara.<p>

"We have nothing more to talk about, Naveen," Meg stated bluntly, "You made your choice to cheat on me last year even after all that I did for you. You can't just erase that. Besides, you already have a date for the Halloween ball. Why do you need me?"

"I just want to eliminate those hard feelings you have," Naveen explained, "It simply wouldn't do if every woman didn't absolutely adore me."

"You're a real piece of dirt, ya know that?" Meg replied angrily, "Do you have any idea what I had to do, what I went through, to help _**you**_ last year? Do you know what it cost me? And how did you thank me? By sleeping with La behind my back! And now you have the audacity to ask me not to have hard feelings? You're way past forgiveness at this point."

"It was just a one night thing," Naveen said with a shrug, "You're the one who blew this whole thing out of proportion."

Megara could hardly contain her anger any long. She slapped Naveen hard against his face and stormed off. He stood there rubbing his cheek.

"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Diana," Hades pleaded, "Just one date! Everyone goes to the Halloween ball, plus we'd look stunning together!"<p>

"First of all, it's Ms. Artemis to you," Ms. Artemis, the biology teacher, answered, "And second, for the umpty millionth time, NO! I think very highly of my chastity."

"Just give me one night, and I'll make you forget about that," Hades said seductively.

"You're a pig, Mr. Dees!" Ms. Artemis responded, "Why don't you go pursue someone else, like Mrs. Hephaestus. She'll sleep with anybody."

"Hey, I've tried," Hades admitted, "She told me to get lost."

Ms. Artemis scoffed. Megara walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Dees, I need to talk to you," Meg said, "Alone."

Hades sighed and walked with Meg back to his office.

"So have we changed our mind?" Hades asked as he shut the door.

"Look, it's only been one week since Naveen came back, and, already, the old wounds are stinging," Meg explained.

"And you want me to get rid of Naveen?" Hades asked with a smirk, "You do realize that if you want this, you're gonna have to help me with Blunder Boy. You in?"

"I don't have another choice," Meg admitted as she shook Hades' despicable hand.

Hades grinned, revealing his sharp jagged teeth.

"Perfect."


	18. Almost There

**A/N: I wanted to get in a formal introduction to Tiana before starting the Princess and the Frog plot-line. Also, the scene with Jim is your clue as to the other movie that's going to run parallel to The Princess and the Frog. But, GAH, the 90's lingo two characters speak in. I died a bit writing it. Also, for those of you that are big Disney buffs like me, I left some easter eggs in the scene with Maleficent. Tell me if you spot them.**

Lottie finally managed to catch up with Tiana that afternoon. Tiana worked an afternoon job at _Casey's Corner_, a restaurant on Main Street, so communication generally consisted of Lottie talking while Tiana ran around the restaurant waiting tables.

"So there I was, sitting in the Cafeteria," Lottie began, "I was doin' my make-up like usual, waitin' for Janine to show up at the table."

"Uh-huh," Tiana muffled in response as she ran back and forth from the kitchen. Fortunately for her, it was a fairly slow day with only two tables for her to wait on aside from Lottie.

"And then, I saw him," Lottie continued, "He was approachin'. My heart skipped a beat. Surely he couldn't be comin' for me! But then he came up to table and looked at me square in the eyes. Tia, do you know who it was?"

"Naveen Hopper?" Tiana asked as she delivered the entree to the couple in the corner booth.

"How'd ya guess?" Lottie asked, her face showing her disappointment.

"What part of 'I know everything' isn't clear?" Tiana replied with a smirk, "Well, go on, what happens next."

"He asked me to the Halloween ball!" Lottie practically screamed, "I'm goin' to the ball with Naveen Hopper! Isn't he just the bee's knees? So who're you goin' with, Tia?"

"I'm not goin', Lottie," Tiana answered candidly.

"And why not?" Lottie asked, clearly taken back.

"I've gotta work and study," Tiana replied.

"Work and study?" Lottie repeated, "Girl, that's all you do! It's not natural. It's not healthy! A woman should be out hangin' with her girlfriends, shoppin' for the latest fashion, dancin'!"

"Lottie, I don't have time for dancin'," Tiana interrupted, "That's just gonna have to wait a while."

"How long we talkin' about here?" Lottie asked.

"I ain't got time for messin' around," Tiana explained, "And it's not my style. I want to own my own restaurant, Lottie. And if I really want it, I've gotta work real hard to earn enough money and study enough so that I'll be smart enough to know how to run the business."

"Tia, if you want a restaurant, I'll write you a check," Lottie offered.

"Thanks Lottie, but I wanna do this on my own," Tiana explained, "I'm not gonna take some handout. I'm almost there, too!"

"Alright, girl, I just hope you know what you're doin'."

* * *

><p>Jim walked through the old iron gates by the Gracey Mansion and into the cemetery. He hadn't done it intentionally; he was just walking to clear his head. Jim didn't know what he wanted to do for the whole Peter situation. He really liked spending time with Peter, but he wasn't really sure that he had any physical attraction to him. Although, in the same vein, he wasn't sure if he had any attraction to people of the opposite sex either. He'd never felt anything physical in regards to any of his past girlfriends and he'd never really considered the alternative. He'd never had sex before anyways so it was still kind of fuzzy for him.<p>

"Hey stop!" a voice from behind a gravestone called out.

Jim looked and saw two guys pop up from behind a headstone. One was tall and lanky with a blonde mullet while the other was fairly pudgy and had a shaved head. They both fit the physical description for a "stoner".

"Who are you?" the blonde one asked.

"I'm Jim. I'm new here," Jim replied.

"Where you from?" the blonde one questioned.

"Montressor," Jim replied. Seeing their blank faces, he added, "It's a small town about an hour from here."

"Oh," the blonde one said nodding, "Dude!"

"Tubular," the pudgy one added in.

"I'm Jay," the blonde one (apparently named Jay) spoke up, "This is Ernie."

The pudgy one, Ernie, grabbed Jay's sleeve and pulled him back down behind the tombstone.

"How many times I gotta tell you?" Ernie whispered angrily to Jay, "My name ain't Ernie no more. It's Ice!"

The two popped back up from behind the tombstone.

"This is Ice," Jay corrected.

Ernie (or "Ice" as he preferred to be called) gestured to the back of his head where the letters ICE were shaved out of his hair.

"So, let's have a blunt," Jay suggested.

"No thanks, I don't smoke," Jim replied.

"They're very health conscious in Montressor," Ice joked.

Jay laughed ridiculously loud, more so than the joke merited.

"You got any cash?" Jay asked as he and Ice began to get uncomfortably close to Jim, "Dude?"

"No," Jim answered.

"We don't get any smokes from you," Ice said, "We don't get any cash. What am I supposed to do with my afternoon?"

"Maybe you could learned to breathe through your nose," Jim quipped.

Jay burst out laughing ridiculously loud again.

"Nice shoes," Ice noticed, "Let me try 'em on."

"I don't think so," Jim said as he began to walk away.

Jay grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He could try to fight them, but he was not currently in the clearest mind set, plus there was two of them. The two guys grinned nastily and Jim could smell pot and alcohol on their breaths.

"Here," Jim said as he removed his boots, "I didn't need them anyways."

* * *

><p>An old beggar sat in an alleyway in Tortuga. It had been a long and exhausting day for the old man, and he still did not have what he wanted. A parrot flew down and landed on his shoulder.<p>

"Look, Jafar, we've been looking all day," Iago complained, "We're not gonna find the diamond in the rough this way."

"But we must!" the disguised Jafar exclaimed, "Even if we have to look for a century, we'll find the diamond in the rough."

"You said you've been in this story before, right?" Iago asked, "So why don't you remember who the diamond in the rough is? Are you going senile?"

"I am not going senile!" Jafar shouted back, "Of course I remember the previous diamond in the rough. He caused me more anger than anyone else ever has. However, Maleficent's curse has the odd habit of changing the roles of certain people from their original stories. It's a defense mechanism. It is very likely that Maleficent's spell changed the diamond in the rough. Besides, I don't want to unnecessarily show someone the cave. If too many people know, word will get out, and everything will fall to pieces."

"Go forbid anything be uncomplicated," Iago complained.

"Keep looking!" Jafar ordered, "We must find the one!"

* * *

><p>Ms. Faery entered the library. She scanned the room as she entered, keeping a close eye out for any signs of anything that could jeopardize her objective. She approached the checkout counter, where the librarian, Mr. Livre, an older man who had white hair and glasses, was totally absorbed in a book.<p>

"Mr. Livre," Ms. Faery said, causing the librarian to jump up from her book with a gasp.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Faery," Mr. Livre apologized, "You startled me."

"Quite," Ms. Faery replied, disinterested, "I'm going to be conducting research in the private study today. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Yes ma'am," Mr. Livre nodded, "Do you have your key?"

"Of course," Ms. Faery stated.

She turned and walked to the library's upper floor. Sitting on a table nearby was a green book entitled _Mava volume 05_. Ms. Faery turned and looked around her to make sure that she wasn't being watched. Ms. Faery picked up the book and approached the book shelf. Sitting on the shelf were the other two books of the _Mava_ collection that the school owned, the volumes 01 and 12. She reorganized the Mava books into the order 12-05-01. A clicking sound was heard and the book shelf slid open to reveal a hidden door. Ms. Faery took out a key, unlocked the door, and entered the room. She shut the door behind her and the bookcase slid back to hide the door.

Inside of this room was what looked to be some kind of office. The walls were lined by fully stocked bookshelves, all books that Maleficent had personally pulled to keep from being read. Such books sitting on the shelves included the Brothers Grimm fairytales, _Notre Dame de Paris_, and Edith Hamilton's _Mythology_, among other books and strange journals discussing something called "the EPCOT project". Sitting out on the desk was a book telling the story of Theseus and a book of Mayan mythology with the page discussing Camazotz marked.

Maleficent was no fool. Her curse was going to be broken. King Arthur's death did not stop the unraveling. Truly, nothing would. The cogs were already moving, and it was clear to Maleficent that the final battle would be inevitable. The happy endings were coming back, and that was enough of an indication. The Embodiment of Imagination would fight the Embodiment of Destruction, and only one would survive.

And Maleficent was going to make sure that her side won.


	19. The Legend of Thackery Binx

**A/N: I know Lottie said that Halloween would be on Saturday but, for story purposes, I've moved it up to today... or Friday as the case might be. I'm going with that Lottie made a mistake, a slip of the tongue. Also, if you guys haven't caught it yet, the story running parallel to TPatF will be Hocus Pocus.**

"Targets sighted," Facilier said to himself as he watched the students move through the hall.

Facilier had studied the halls for the past few days and discovered that right before first period was the only time that Naveen and Quasimodo would pass one another in the halls. Today would be the day that Facilier put the plan into motion. His shadow slithered through the crowd of people, and, right as Quasimodo and Naveen passed one another, the shadow tripped them, causing them to both fall off to the side of the hallway, conveniently right in front of Facilier.

"Gentlemen!" Facilier called out as he helped the two boys up, "Enchantée. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier."

"Thank you Anton," Naveen said with a grin, "But I didn't know you became a doctor since I've been gone."

"It's just Facilier, now," he replied with a scowl, "And I may not be a real doctor, but I know about your problems and I have the cure for them."

"But, I don't have any problems," Quasimodo stated.

"Of course you do," Facilier proclaimed, "Everybody's got problems. I know about you and Esmeralda. Now then, if y'all will just come back to my room, Dr. Facilier can make everything all better."

"But what about first period?" Quasimodo asked.

"Eh, screw first period," Naveen called out, "Besides, you can just have Anton... er... Facilier, here, write you a doctor's excuse."

"I don't think he's certified to-," Quasimodo began before being cut off by Facilier.

"Come on boys," Facilier pleaded, putting his arms around the two boys and escorting them back to his room, "Let's go make your dreams come true!"

* * *

><p>"So where are your shoes?" Peter asked, noticing that Jim was wearing a pair of dress shoes borrowed from the theater.<p>

"Long story," Jim groaned.

When Jim and Peter arrived at Mr. Alagud's class that morning, they were pleasantly surprised to find that Mrs. Cromwell (or "Aggie" as everyone called her) was there instead. She was smiling sweetly behind her glasses. Her light blonde hair looked particularly shiny today for some reason. Maybe it was because it was Halloween. Aggie was always at her best on Halloween.

"Come in, come in, students," Aggie said cheerfully, "We have quite a fun class in store for us. Mr. Alagud was up all night for reasons he didn't disclose so he's taking the day off."

Jim cheered happily to himself. Not having to deal with Alagud today was a God-sent.

"And what better way to kick off Halloween than with an annual retelling of the story of Thackery Binx?" Aggie asked enthusiastically.

The other students seemed fairly excited about this. Jim wasn't entirely sure what this story was or what to make of it.

"Fifty years ago, when the school first opened it's doors," Aggie began, "There were three sisters who taught magic here: Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson. These three women were all very skilled witches, but their hearts were corrupted by darkness. They wielded a powerful spellbook given to them by the Devil himself. These witches were incredibly talented magic users, but they were also vain and wicked. But they kept their true nature hidden from everyone, including Professor Merlin. During that year, students began disappearing. They would be there one period and be gone the next. There was no explanation for it. School security could find no traces of the missing students. The school looked like it would be shut down the very year that it opened.

"One day," she continued, "A student named Emily Binx fell under a bizarre trance and began to walk almost zombie-like to the old magic classroom. Her older brother, Thackery, saw this and, fearing for his sister's safety, followed after his sister. When he got to the classroom, he found the door locked. To get in, he climbed through the air vents to the classroom. While sitting in the vents, he overheard that the Sanderson sisters were the ones responsible for the missing children. The witch sisters used a spell in their spellbook to grant themselves youth by drinking to life force of children. And that was exactly what they had in store for Emily. Thackery dropped in on the witches to save his sister, but Winifred used her lightning magic to knock Thackery unconscious. The sisters then proceeded to drink Emily's life force, and they regained their younger forms.

"To keep Thackery from telling their secret" Aggie finished, "They turned him into a cat and cursed him with eternal life. But this did them no good. The school security was on to them and arrested the Sanderson Sisters for their crimes. The witches were sentenced to death, but, as a last spell, Winifred promised that on a full moon on All Hallow's Eve, a virgin would light the black flame candle and summon the witches back from the dead. But poor Thackery Binx, no one knew that he had been transfigured until it was too late. The black cat disappeared a week after the Sanderson sisters were hanged. Now there are those who say that on Halloween night, a black cat still guards the old magic classroom, warding off any who might make the witches come back to life!"

Aggie then screamed and threw a stream at a girl named Eilonwy in the front row, causing the girl to scream in fright. The whole class, including Eilonwy laughed and clapped at the old familiar story. Jim merely scoffed. It was just a stupid ghost story invented to scare little kids. Just a stupid little tradition, like Halloween itself.

"Gimme a break," Jim muttered under his breath.

Aggie heard him and turned to him.

"Ah-ha," Aggie said in a tone much less lively than her usual one, "It seems we have a skeptic in our midst. Mr. Hawkins, would you care to share your point of view."

Truthfully, Jim had a bad childhood experience with Halloween. It was always his father's favorite holiday, and he would often tell ghost stories about Headless Horsemen, Banshees, and Horned Kings. His father had actually left on a Halloween morning, of all days. Halloween was always one of the few days that Jim's father actually felt like he was present. But Jim couldn't say that. He had to make something up, sound cool.

"Okay," he began, "Everyone knows that Halloween was invented by the candy companies and Hallmark to market their products. It doesn't mean anything."

Aggie groaned. To his surprise, Peter actually spoke up.

"It just so happens," Peter began, "That Halloween is based on the ancient feast called All Hallow's Eve. It's the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to earth."

Jim was taken back. He was positively stunned that Peter had spoken up against him. How did Peter of all people even know that? It was weird, and, strangely, it made Jim admire him even more. The rest of the class cheered at Peter's response.

"Well said, Peter!" Aggie clapped, her happy demeanor returning.


	20. Friends on the Other Side

Naveen and Quasimodo sat down at a round table in Facilier's dorm room. Quasimodo noticed several bizarre looking masks hanging up on the wall with satanic looking faces. Facilier took out a stack of tarot cards and shuffled them up in his hands. He then fanned them out and offered them to his two guests.

"Just take three," Facilier instructed, "Take a little trip into your future with me."

Naveen and Quasimodo each did so. Facilier took Naveen's cards and laid down the first card: the past.

"Let's see here," Facilier began, studying the card, "Last semester you got into a little gambling problem. Ya started borrowing cash from a loan shark. Sykes was his name, wasn't it? Anyways, racked up with debt, you decided to, ahem, 'borrow' money from the school funds to pay back Sykes. Well, you didn't get the money to Sykes, and you got caught red handed. Then, your sweet, loving girlfriend, Megara, decided to bail you out. She cut a deal with Hades so that he would pay off your debt to Sykes and pull some strings to lessen your punishment. Hades came through for ya. But how did you thank Meg? By cheating on her. That was pretty low."

_So that's why Meg acts the way that she does, _Quasimodo thought to himself.

"I know my past, Anton," Naveen stated, "I don't need any reminders of what happened."

"Just giving a lead in to the rest of the story," Facilier explained, "Well your parents cut you off after the whole ordeal and left you flat broke. So now you're dating Charlotte LaBouff to mooch off of her for some cold hard cash. Now that ain't gonna happen in your future, but you don't want to be tied down to a girlfriend, do ya? Naw, you just wanna be free! Hop from place to place! But freedom takes green. And when I look into your future, it's the green that I see."

"I'm going to come into some money?" Naveen asked enthusiastically.

"You're gonna be a regular froggy prince," Facilier chuckled.

Facilier then turned to Quasi and took his three cards.

"On you little man," Facilier began, "I don't wanna waste much time. All your life you were dominated by that psychotic ex-history teacher. He made you into a bundle of insecurities, didn't he? But hey, who can blame him? You do have the ugliest face in Camelot."

Quasimodo hung his head in shame.

"But in your future," Facilier interjected, prompting Quasi to look back up, "The you I see, is exactly the man you've always wanted to be."

Quasi's spirits lifted at this.

"Shake my hand," Facilier asked as he stood up and extended his hands, "C'mon, boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Naveen and Quasimodo each eagerly shook Facilier's hands.

"Yes!" Facilier shouted.

The room suddenly began to turn an odd shade of purple, and those strange masks began to float around the room. An odd beat suddenly began to echo throughout the room. Quasimodo and Naveen both began to feel positively terrified, although neither outwardly showed it.

"Are ya ready?" Facilier sang.

"Are ya ready?" the voodoo masks repeated back.

"Are ya READY?" Facilier repeated with a laugh.

Two large pythons swiftly slithered up and strapped Naveen and Quasimodo to the chairs. There was no hiding their terror any longer.

"Transformation central!" Facilier hissed as he pulled a talisman from the mouth of one of the masks.

"Transformation central!" the masks repeated.

"Reformation central!" Facilier chanted as he pulled on a skull-like voodoo mask.

"Reformation central!" the masks chanted back.

"Trans-modification central!" Facilier sang as he pricked Naveen's finger on the talisman, "Can ya feel it? You're changin', you're changin', you're changin' alright."

Naveen slowly began to shrink down and turn more amphibious. Quasimodo watched in horror as Naveen transformed into a frog. Quasimodo suddenly had the horrific realization that this was the "green" in which Facilier was referring.

"I hope you're satisfied," Facilier said as clouds of magic began to swirl around the room and contort his masked face, "But if you ain't, don't blame me! You can blame my Friends on the Other Side!"

"Ya got what ya wanted," the masks sang wickedly, "But ya lost what ya had!"

The last thing Quasimodo heard before everything went black was Facilier's evil laughter followed by a theatrical "hush" to silence the dark chant.

* * *

><p>Peter and Jim walked in an uncomfortable silence on their way to second period. Neither one wanted to be the first one to break the silence. They weren't necessarily mad at each other but they each felt like they owed the other an apology. However, forming a verbal apology isn't an easy accomplishment, and the two boys parted ways without exchanging a single word. Jim turned on to the hallway that Dr. Jukiba's classroom was on. Jim's lab partner, Nani Pelekai, was talking to her boyfriend, David Kawena.<p>

"David, you know I want to go to the ball," Nani stated, "But I promised Lilo that I'd take her trick-or-treating tonight. It's been really hard on her since mom and dad passed away. I can't just tell her no."

"Hey," Jim interjected, "If you want, I can take your sister trick-or-treating. I really have no desire to go to the dance and it'll be kinda nice to get out of the castle for the night."

The more time Jim could spend away from Peter, the better.

"Seriously?" Nani asked, looking positively thrilled, "Oh my gosh, Jim, thank you so much! I'll bring her by around six o'clock."

"Cool, see ya then," Jim replied, walking into Jukiba's class.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wonder Boy!" Meg called out, finally spotting Hercules in the halls.<p>

"Meg!" Herc said happily but switched into a fake "cool" voice upon realizing how he had said it, "Wh-what's, what's up?"

"I was just wondering," Meg began, "Are you going to the Halloween ball tonight?"

"No," Herc replied sheepishly, "I don't have a date, and I don't wanna look awkward. Unless, maybe, you'd like to go with me."

"I'd like that," Meg said happily, "Meet you by that weird statue on Main Street at six?"

"The one with the old man holding hands with a mouse?" Hercules asked.

"That's the one," Meg answered.

"I'll see you there then," Herc responded happily, "What kind of costume are you gonna wear?"

"Costume?" Meg asked sarcastically, "Do I look like a conformist to you? Only preps and nerds wear costumes."

"Uh, right totally," Herc laughed uneasily, "I knew that. I was just making sure that you weren't gonna wear one."

"See you at six, Wonder boy," Meg laughed lightly as she walked off.

After Meg was out of sight, Herc did a victory dance right in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>He<strong>_ looks so peaceful," Hades thought out loud as he looked into the ice coffin, "I pity _**him **_if_** he**_ wakes up to find everything having gone to pot."

"_**He **_deserves the cruelest of fates," Chernabog replied, "When _**he **_wakes, we will fight until the bitter end for the soul of this world."

"When? Not if?" Hades asked, taken back, "It seems that we aren't kidding ourselves, are we? Arthur wasn't the cause of the curse breaking, was he?"

"No," Chernabog replied, "Arthur was merely the first senseless casualty of the war. It's the cause of the blessing's escape clause."

"And what exactly was the blessing designed to do?" Hades asked.

"I cannot be sure," Chernabog groaned, "But, whatever it's design, the blessing has made the curse temporary and gave the other side a fighting chance."

"Oh? And how did they do that?" Hades questioned, probing for more information.

"My power is frozen within the ice with _**him**_," Chernabog explained, "I cannot use my dark powers until after _**he **_is freed."

Chernabog rested his hand on the coffin's cracked ice.

"I can feel my power surging within," he continued, "It's like an old friend that you can see but not embrace."

"Demon and poet," Hades mused, "How adorable."

"Leave me, Hades," Chernabog ordered, "I wish to be alone."

Hades nodded and exited the dungeon. Chernabog walked back over to the coffin and stared into the eyes of his adversary.

"It feels like you have slept for an eternity," Chernabog monologued, "Your little fools ruined my ultimate victory. They're so blind to follow you without question. Enjoy your rest, for once you wake and I regain my powers, I will show you the true meaning of Hell. However, detestable as you are, you still hold my respect. Those three fools that claim to serve me, Maleficent, Hades, and Jafar, are so concerned with their petty squabbles for power that they miss the true purpose. At least you grasp the severity of this conflict. The war between destruction and imagination must come to an end."


	21. Proud of Your Boy

**A/N: Before we get back to_ Hocus Pocus_ and _The Princess and the Frog_, we're gonna get _Aladdin _off the ground. I've added Aladdin's mother back into the story to honor the late Howard Ashman, and the deleted song that was very close to his heart is the chapter's namesake as well as the inspiration for one of the scenes.**

"Girls day out!" Lottie exclaimed as she, Esmeralda, and Jasmine walked off campus.

"Too bad Tiana couldn't make it," Jasmine said, "I feel like I never get to see her anymore."

"She had to work," Lottie replied, rolling her eyes, "That girl is always working!"

"I'm just glad you guys invited me to come along," Esmeralda interjected, "Jim, Peter, and Meg are great, but sometimes you just need to spend time with different people."

"We're glad you came with us," Jasmine replied.

"Yeah, you're one of the girls!" Lottie exclaimed, "So tell me, how's Quasi been doing?"

"I'm not sure," Esmeralda answered, "I haven't seen him today. He must have gotten sick or something. I should probably go check on him."

"Naw," Lottie responded, "You can't mother your boyfriend. It makes them feel like you see them as weak. You don't wanna give Quasi that message, do ya?"

"Of course not!" Esmeralda answered.

"Good," Lottie replied, "Now let's go pick out costumes for the dance tonight! I know what I'm gonna dress as! Can ya guess?"

"A princess," Jasmine sighed.

"Yes!" Lottie confirmed.

"Look, Lottie, being a princess isn't everything that it's cracked up to be," Jasmine explained, "It's loads of responsibility, and your freedom is so limited. I'm always being watched, you know? Mr. Alagud is actually my father's vizier, but father stationed him here to keep an eye on me."

"That's completely unfair," Esmeralda agreed.

"But you also get to wear beautiful clothes, live in a palace, have servants to attend your every whim, marry a prince," Lottie sighed happily, "It'd be a regular dream come true. Anyways, let's hurry before all of the good costumes are sold out!"

"I think I'm going to run by the marketplace and look at what's being sold," Jasmine interjected, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later. I'm not going to the dance anyways."

"Alright Jaz," Lottie replied, "Tell me if you seen any new earrings that I would like."

The group of girls split up with Lottie and Esmeralda heading down Main Street to _Jack Skellington's __Costume Emporium_ while Jasmine headed over to Old Camelot to the marketplace.

* * *

><p>In an old, beat-up alleyway in Tortuga, a teenage boy sloshed through a puddle on his way back home, clutching a loaf of bread in his arms. The boy was, in fact, the same bread thief that Jim had spotted at Tony's Restaurant a couple of weeks ago. His name was Aladdin Alibabwa. The boy walked into a small shack at the end of the alley.<p>

"Mom, I brought some dinner," he called out.

A middle aged, short woman with black hair hobbled out from her bedroom towards her son. Her face was heavy with worry lines, and she looked positively beaten by sadness.

"Aladdin, I told you, we'd manage to eat some other way," his mother sighed, "I wanted a better life for us than this. We can't keep relying on thievery. I don't want to loose you like I lost Cassim."

Aladdin's mother let out a long sigh and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You remind me so much of your father," she continued, "You look so much like him and you talk and act so much like him. And that's what worries me. We lost him because of his thievery. It consumed him."

"Mom, it'll be fine," Aladdin tried to reassure her, "I'm not dad. We've gotta eat to live, and we've gotta steal to eat. It's only for a little while until you get better."

"_If _I get better," she corrected him as she coughed.

"Don't talk like that," Aladdin said, "You _will_ get better."

"We can't just count on that," she stated, "If only I had the money to send you to the Walt Disney Institute. Then, you'd have a good future and I could rest in peace that you'd be taken care of."

"I'm sorry, mom," Aladdin said with a sigh.

"It's not your fault," she said, "If anyone's at fault here, it's Cassim for leaving us like this. Anyways, I'm feeling faint. I think I'm going to go lay down."

Aladdin helped his mother to her bedroom and walked back out into the main room of the shack. He knew that she'd want some peace and quiet so he decided to get out of the house for the afternoon. As he walked towards the door, Aladdin turned around to face the shut door of his mother's bedroom.

"Someday, mom, I'll make you proud of your boy."

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Meg," Peter said, "I think I really made Jim mad today. He didn't say anything during the walk to second period."<p>

"Since when did I become the therapist of the group?" Meg asked rhetorically, "Anyways, what happened?"

"It wasn't anything major," Peter explained, "I just corrected a mistake he made in class. But I guess doing it in front of the class kind of embarrassed him."

"Really?" Meg asked with a glare, "_That's_ the big crisis on deck? Just say sorry and move on. Rat-Tail isn't the type to hold minor grudges like that."

"Yeah, you're right," Peter replied, "I'll apologize first chance I get."

""Okay, Pete, my turn to ask the questions," Meg asserted, "I wanna know something: do you like Jim?"

"Of course," Peter answered, "He's my best friend."

"No, I mean do you _like _Jim?" Meg reiterated.

"Oh, well, okay, you mean like-like," Peter admitted, "Well, strictly in confidence here: yes."

* * *

><p>Jasmine strolled through the marketplace, past the various vendors. She held in her hands two large shopping bags filled with the day's plunder, and, now, she was heading towards the costume shop to meet back up with Lottie and Esmeralda. As Jasmine reached the end of the street, she spotted a poor little boy staring longingly at the apple vendor's cart.<p>

"Aw, you must be hungry," Jasmine said to the boy as she plucked an apple off of the cart, "Here ya go!"

Jasmine handed the apple to the little boy and began to walk off.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," the low voice of the apple salesman growled.

"Oh yes, of course," Jasmine answered as she began to dig in her purse for her wallet.

Once she located her wallet, she remembered that she had no money left from the day of shopping.

"I'm sorry sir," Jasmine said, addressing the man again, "I don't have any money."

"THIEF!" the vendor shouted, grabbing Jasmine's wrist, "No one steals from my cart!"

"If you'll just let me go to the school, I can some more money from my dorm room," Jasmine pleaded, but the man would not listen.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" the vendor growled as he pulled out a sword.

It became evident to Jasmine that this man meant to chop off her hands. She struggled to get free, but the man's grip was too tight. As the vendor's hands came down to deliver the slice, a hand grabbed the vendor's wrist and stopped it in it's path.

"Thank you, kind sir," a voice said, "I'm so glad you found her."

Jasmine looked up to see a boy around her age standing inbetween her and the vendor. The boy worked the sword out of the vendor's hand and tossed it off to the side. This boy was, in fact, Aladdin.

"I've been looking all over for you," Aladdin said in a scolding tone as he began to pull her away from the vendor.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine whispered to the stranger.

"Just play along," he whispered back.

"You know this girl?" the vendor asked, grabbing Aladdin's shoulder.

"Sadly, yes, she is my sister," Aladdin lied, putting his arm around the vendor in mock comradery, "She's a little crazy. Tragic, isn't it?"

Aladdin scooped up an apple from the cart with his foot and sneakily rolled it into his hand. He then presented it to the vendor as if it were the apple that Jasmine had stolen.

"But, no harm done," Aladdin said as the vendor took the apple, "Now, come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor."

Aladdin began to escort Jasmine down the street. She stopped in front of a camel with a ditzy look on her face.

"Why hello, doctor, how are you?" she said in an airy voice, fully convincing the vendor of her lack of sanity.

"No, no, no, not that one," Aladdin said as he continued to escort her as far away from the vendor as possible.

An elder spectator ducked into an alleyway after the young couple was out of sight.

"He's the one, Iago," Jafar whispered to his parrot, "He was the boy last time, and the magic detector my prized student built for me is picking up magic readings from him, not unlike the ones picked up by the Cave of Wonders."

"That's HIM?" Iago asked in disbelief, "That's the clown we've been waiting for?"

"It's time to make him an offer he can't refuse."


	22. What is Love?

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," Jasmine said as Aladdin helped her up to the rooftop of a building.

"Hey, forget it," Aladdin said with a smile, "So, is this your first time?"

Jasmine shot him a confused look. Aladdin stuttered as he attempted to correct himself.

"In the marketplace?" he stuttered out quickly, "I mean, is it your first time in the marketplace?"

Aladdin picked up a long wooden staff and pole-vaulted on to the next rooftop.

"Hardly," Jasmine replied with a smirk, "Does it seem like it?"

"Well, you do kinda stick out," Aladdin responded.

For a few moments, their eyes locked on one another, and they smiled at each other. Aladdin, realizing what was happening, shook his head and resumed speaking.

"I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Old Camelot can be," Aladdin added as he set down a wooden plank between the rooftops to acts as a bridge for Jasmine.

Aladdin looked up, only to see Jasmine pole-vaulting across to the rooftop that he was standing on, rather than utilizing the bridge that Aladdin had created for her.

"I'm a fast learner," Jasmine stated as she landed.

Aladdin looked absolutely stunned that she had pulled off that maneuver. He put his arm around her and escorted her over to a ladder.

"C'mon, this way."

* * *

><p>Jim sat in one of the studies in the library (one of the few places in the library where talking was allowed) across from Amanda Lockhart, his partner for his art project in Mr. Lars's class. Amanda was a tall girl with exotic eyes and a deep, natural, tan. She was very artistically capable, as opposed to Jim's general lack of any artistic talent.<p>

"Something's bothering you," Amanda noted while they were in the middle of transferring their project's design to a piece of canvas.

Her comment completely took Jim off guard. She had only been talking about the project the whole time they were there. Could she read minds?

"What makes you say that?" Jim asked.

"Call it a woman's intuition," Amanda explained, "I can just tell that something's bugging you."

"It's nothing," Jim stated.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine," Amanda responded, "But I might be able to help you or give you advice."

Amanda was right. Something _was_ bothering Jim. It was Peter. It wasn't just this morning's uncomfortable moment, but the fact that Jim still hadn't managed to confront Peter about whether or not he liked Jim more than "as a friend". In fact, sitting here with Amanda confused the situation even more. Amanda was, by any definition, an attractive girl. She was smart, kind, funny, a good people-person, and drop dead gorgeous. This begged the question as to why Jim felt nothing romantically towards this girl. On that same note, why didn't he poses any romantic feelings towards Esmeralda or Megara or Nani? Was he really harboring feelings for Peter?

* * *

><p>"Watch your head," Aladdin instructed as he led Jasmine up a staircase to an old, run down apartment in one of the old office buildings in New Camelot.<p>

"Is this where you live?" Jasmine asked, examining the dirty room.

"It's just a place to hang my hat," Aladdin explained, "Kinda my secret place to hang out. I come and go as I please."

"It sounds fabulous," Jasmine stated, imagining the adventure she had long been deprived.

"It's not much," Aladdin admitted, "But it has a great view."

He pulled a dirt covered curtain off of a large gaping hole in the wall that acted as a window. From the make-shift window, one had an absolutely breath taking view of the Walt Disney Institute.

"The school looks pretty amazing, huh?" Aladdin stated, taking in the view of the magnificent castle.

"Oh yes," Jasmine mumbled sarcastically, "It's wonderful."

"I wonder what it'd be like to be a student there," Aladdin thought out loud, "Meet new friends, eat good foods, learn knew things."

"Sure," Jasmine scoffed, "People telling you where to go and how to dress."

"That's better than here," Aladdin stated, "You're always scraping for food or dodging the police."

"You're not free to make your own choices," Jasmine continued, not paying attention to what Aladdin had said.

"Sometimes I just feel so..."

"You're just..."

"Trapped," they said in unison.

They were both silent and looked at each other once they realized that they had said the same thing. Their eyes met. They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts. They leaned in closer to each other to kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, the text-tone on Jasmine's phone snapped them both out of the moment.

"Sorry," Jasmine apologized as she read her text message, "Lottie's been looking for me. I'd better go."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Aladdin asked.

"Most definitely," Jasmine said with a smile as she left the apartment.

Aladdin just sat there on the floor, staring at the doorway in which Jasmine had left. He couldn't get her out of his head.

"She's out of your league, boy," a voice hissed from behind him.

Aladdin whirled around and came face to face with a tall, dark, and sinister looking man, dressed in finery with a black twisted beard.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked suspiciously, backing away from the intruder, "What do you want from me?"

"Let's just say that I'm invested in your future," the man stated, "Now then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jafar Alagud, professor of magic at the Walt Disney Institute and advisor to the Sultan of Agrabah. That girl that you just met, Jasmine Scheherazade, is a student at the school, and not just any student, but the princess of Agrabah."

_The princess? _Aladdin thought to himself, stunned, _I must have sounded so stupid to her._

"But I have a proposition for you," Jafar hissed, "If you want to have a chance at obtaining the heart of that girl, you'll need to be enrolled as a student at the Walt Disney Institute. As a professor there, I can put it a good word for you and grant you a scholarship."

"But if Jasmine's a princess, then to be with her, I'd have to be a prince," Aladdin stated.

"Not quite, the Sultan is a rather sentimental man," Jafar spat in disgust, "If he hears that his daughter has fallen in love with you, and if I advise the Sultan to see this through, then he would gladly comply."

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" Aladdin asked cautiously, "What's the catch?"

"There is something that I want that only you can get for me," Jafar explained, "Inside the castle, there's a hidden chamber that only you can enter."

"Why me?" Aladdin asked out loud.

"I'm sure I have no idea," Jafar sneered, "Regardless, only you can go inside the chamber. Once inside, you'll need to find an old oil lamp and bring it to me."

"What in the oil lamp?" Aladdin asked.

"That is no concern of yours," Jafar hissed back, "Now then, do we have a deal or not?"

Aladdin nodded and shook the man's boney hands.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Tremaine?" Captain Pete asked as he entering the disciplinary office.<p>

"Yes," Tremaine nodded as she fixed herself a cup of tea, "It's Halloween and I want you to station guards around the old magic classroom."

"With a school dance function tonight, you're worried about the old magic classroom?" Pete scoffed, "C'mon, Mrs. Tremaine, you don't actually buy into those fairytales about the Sanderson Sisters, do you?"

"The story was passed down from teachers older than I," Tremaine explained as she added sugar to her tea, "It would be unwise to risk anything. Take it as a precautionary measure."

"Look, Mrs. Tremaine," Pete began, "With all due respect, legends are just legends. I see no reason to put out guards around the old magic classroom. The dance is more what I'm worried about. You give the students a chance to party like that and mischief is bound to happen. Now, if you please, I have a job to do."

Pete exited Tremaine office, leaving the head of disciplinary measures positively fuming with anger at Pete shrugging off her concerns.


	23. The Night Begins

Jim was laying on his bed, catching up on reading _Anthem _for Mrs. Darling's class. He was surprised how much he actually found himself getting involved in the book. It was a great way to take his mind off of the day, and, while reading, he completely lost track of time, until a knock at his dorm room's door snapped him back to reality. Jim bookmarked his page and answered the door. Nani was standing on the other side, smiling, with a little girl that Jim assumed to be her sister. The little girl, as near as Jim could tell, was dressed as some kind of witch.

"Hey Nani," Jim said, "Is this your sister?"

"Yep, this is Lilo," Nani replied.

"This is the guy who's taking me trick-or-treating?" Lilo asked, studying Jim.

"This is Jim," Nani said to her sister, "Now, I want you to be on your best behavior tonight. Listen to Jim and don't leave his side at all tonight. Do you understand?"

"Okay, Nani," Lilo answered with a sigh of annoyance.

"Jim, thanks again for doing this," Nani began, turning her attention back to Jim as she walked off, "You don't know what this means to me."

"Don't mention it," Jim responded before getting down on one knee to get face to face with Lilo, "So, are you ready to go trick-or-treating? I'm sure you'll be the best witch out there."

"I'm not a witch, I'm Hermoine Granger," Lilo stated as if expecting Jim to know who she was automatically.

"Who?" Jim asked, looking puzzled.

"Hermoine Granger! From _Harry Potter_!" Lilo reiterated, "Don't tell me you've never seen the _Harry Potter_ movies or read the books!"

"Must have missed them," Jim replied.

"Well, you're the one missing out on the greatest series ever," Lilo said with a shrug, "Anyways, where's your costume?"

"I'm not dressing up," Jim replied.

"But it's Halloween and you're taking me trick-or-treating," Lilo whined, "You _have _to dress up. It's like a law!"

Jim groaned.

"Lilo, there is no way that I'm dressing up."

* * *

><p>"Who am I supposed to be again?" Jim asked, rubbing his fingers through his newly greased hair as Lilo came down the porch steps of the house where she had just collected candy.<p>

"Severus Snape," Lilo answered, "He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts in _Harry Potter_."

"Fantastic," Jim groaned.

* * *

><p>The Halloween Ball was well underway. The Ball was hosted off campus at the town hall on Main Street. Students from the Walt Disney Institute flocked into the ballroom, ready to have a good time. Axel's band, <em>Nobody and the XIII's<em>, were set up and performing a medley of Halloween themed songs for the occasion. Captain Pete's security guards kept a watchful eye over the students to ensure that they weren't up to anything. All but a few were dressed up in costumes. Half of the fun of the ball was to see who had the best costume. The other half came from cutting loose and dancing. Even Tiana, dressed in a blue princess costume lent to her by Lottie, was there. Casey's Corner, the restaurant that Tiana worked at, was catering the event. However, there was one girl who wasn't having fun at the ball. Lottie, dressed as a princess in a frilly pink dress, was frantically bouncing around, scanning the crowd for Naveen.

"Gimme them napkins!" Lottie shouted, grabbing up all of the napkins from Tiana's concession stand.

"What on earth for?" Tiana asked, puzzled.

"I swear, I'm sweatin' like a sinner in Church," Lottie explained as she dabbed away the sweat from her armpits with the napkins, "Oh Tia, it's getting to be SO late!"

"It's only been twenty minutes," Tiana said, but her words fell upon deaf ears.

"It's just not fair!" Lottie pouted, "My prince ain't never comin'! I never get anything I wish for!"

Lottie stormed away in tears to the ladies room.

"Lottie! Wait!" Tiana called out, chasing after her friend into the bathroom, "Just calm down. Take a deep-"

"Maybe I just gotta wish harder," Lottie exclaimed, not paying any attention to Tiana, "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. PLEASE!"

"Lottie!" Tiana shouted, getting her friend's attention, "You can't just wish upon a star and expect things-"

"Charlotte, are you in there?" the distinctly French voice of Naveen called from the other side of the door.

Lottie wiped away her running mascara, fixed her costume's tiara, powdered her face, and drew on a fake beauty mark all in about five seconds before running out of the ladies room to meet up with Naveen. Tiana exited the ladies room and returned to the concession stand. From there, she could already see Lottie dancing with Naveen, who was, coincidentally, dressed as a prince. It was an almost magical site. Tiana couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I guess some people always do get what they want," Tiana thought out loud.

Tiana noticed a big green frog on the floor of the concession stand.

"I reckon you want a kiss?" Tiana sarcastically asked the frog.

To Tiana's surprised, the frog answered.

"Kissing would be nice, yes?" the frog replied.

Tiana screamed, but her scream couldn't be heard over the roar of the band's music. Startled, Tiana tripped and fell on to the ground, knocking over the boxes of food back in the concession stand.

"I'm sorry!" the frog called out, "I'm sorry! I did not mean to scare you!"

Tiana held up a frying pan, ready to smash the talking frog at any given moment. The frog hopped up on to the counter.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the frog spoke again, "I am Naveen Hopper."

"Hold on," Tiana said, putting down the frying pan, "If you're Naveen. Then who's out there, waltzing with Lottie on the dance floor?"

"I don't know!" Naveen replied, "All I know is that one minute, I'm a handsome man, beloved by everyone. And the next thing I know, I'm tripping over webbed feet. I should never have trusted Anton."

"Anton?" Tiana asked, "As in Anton Sevarius? The science whiz? He turned you into a frog?"

"No, not Anton Sevarius," Naveen answered, "Anton Facilier. My old theater friend."

"Facilier?" Tiana asked, shocked, "Why'd you go and get yourself mixed up with the Shadow Man? He's bad news."

"Good advice," Naveen answered sarcastically, "I'll be sure I keep that in mind. At any rate, Facilier said that I'd _'be a regular froggy prince'_. In the old frog prince story, the prince is turned human again after being kissed by a beautiful princess. Since you're dressed as a princess, you'll have to do."

"What is this?" Tiana asked sarcastically, "Loop-hole: the Movie?"

"It's worth a try," Naveen pleaded, "You will enjoy it, I guarantee it. All women enjoy the kiss of Naveen."

Naveen puckered up. Tiana fought back her gag reflex and leaned in to kiss Naveen. As their lips connected, light flashed and magic began to swirl around them. Apparently, the kiss was working.

* * *

><p>Jim walked Lilo to the next house on their route. To his surprise, he saw a familiar looking red head standing in front of them, dressed as some kind of pirate.<p>

"Peter?" Jim asked.

Peter turned around to face Jim.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" Peter asked, "I thought you weren't into the whole Halloween thing."

"I'm not, I'm just doing Nani a favor and taking her sister around," Jim answered, "Are you trick-or-treating?"

"It's free candy," Peter replied, "You don't just ignore the call of the candy. Look, Jim, I'm sorry about today."

"You're sorry?" Jim asked, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"For what?" Peter responded, "For not liking Halloween? We're all different. It doesn't matter. Anyways, let's just put this morning's fiasco behind us."

"Deal," Jim agreed with a laugh.

"The whole Sanderson legend is probably fake anyways," Peter replied.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Jim said with a smirk.

"You don't mean...? But you do?" Peter clarified, more to himself than to Jim, "As fun as tempting fate sounds, I don't think we should."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun," Jim pleaded, "If the legend's wrong, there's nothing to be afraid of. If it's right, we can take three old hags. I mean, we beat Frollo, James, and Grimhilde."

"Alright, let's go," Peter said, giving in.

"Um, hello, I'm still here," Lilo interjected.

"Oh right," Jim sighed, "Lilo, don't you think you have enough candy now?"

"Yeah," Lilo admitted, "Carrying around three bags is getting kinda difficult."

"Great!" Jim exclaimed, "I'll just take you home and then we can go."

"Wait!" Lilo stopped Jim, "I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let you fight zombie witches without me."

"What? No!" Jim refused, "It's too dangerous. There is no way that I'm letting you come with me."

* * *

><p>"Guys, keep up!" Lilo called back to Jim and Peter as they walked towards the old magic classroom.<p>

Peter turned to Jim.

"She's a very persistent little girl, isn't she?"


	24. That Old Black Magic

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. The juices on this one haven't been flowing as much. The next chapter probably won't be very speedy either but I promise not to let this die.**

* * *

><p>Tiana opened her eyes as the bright flash of magic faded away. She looked upward to see Naveen, still a frog, hunched on the counter above her.<p>

"You don't look that much different," Tiana stated, "But how'd you get way up there?"

Tiana looked around a bit.

"How'd I get way down here?" she asked as she noticed her surroundings.

She looked down at the floor and noticed that she had webbed feet. She caught a glimpse of herself in a stainless steel pot that had been dropped on the floor. She was a frog! She screamed at the top of her froggy lungs and leaped up on to the counter, her now powerful back-legs allowing her to make the jump.

"What did you do to me?" Tiana asked, ready to strangle Naveen, "I'm green, and I'm slimy!"

"No, no," Naveen corrected, "That is not slime. You are secreting mucus."

Rage boiled within Tiana, and she lunged at Naveen, ready to strangle him. As she tackled Naveen, the two frogs fell out of the concession stand and into the crowd of dancing teenagers.

* * *

><p>Meg and Hercules were standing off to the far side of the ballroom next to the refreshments table, both dressed in casual attire.<p>

"This is a pretty great party, huh?" Herc said, hoping to strike up conversation.

"It's alright," Meg shrugged, "Axel's band is pretty good. I like the way their music sounds."

"You wanna dance?" Herc offered.

"No," Meg replied.

"Me neither," Herc lied, trying to act cooler.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Esmeralda pondered as she scanned the ballroom for Quasimodo.<p>

Esmeralda was dressed in a beautiful red gypsy dancing dress that she had found at the costume shop with Lottie. She looked positively gorgeous and exotic in the dress and caught the eyes of many young men and some young ladies in the room. In the center of the room, Esmeralda saw Lottie slow dancing with Naveen. As he dipped her, Lottie turned to Esmeralda with a big goofy grin and pointed at Naveen. Esmeralda smiled back and waved before resuming her search for Quasi.

"Evening Mrs. Roma," a suave voice hissed.

Esmeralda turned to face Facilier who was dressed up as who Esmeralda recognized as either Baron Samedi or Papa Doc, complete with a black top hat and skull mask.

"Hello Anton," Esmeralda forced a smile as she spoke, "I like your costume."

"Well thank you," Facilier replied, "But, please, call me Facilier. Anton is so... stuffy. May I have this dance."

Not wanting to be rude, Esmeralda agreed and began to dance with Facilier.

* * *

><p>Aurora and Snow White, who had both recently lost their boyfriends, decided to attend the ball together. Aurora was dressed up as a princess in a dress made by her Aunt Flora. The dress was a weird shade of purple from her aunts Flora and Merryweather constantly trying to change it between pink and blue, but Aurora personally loved the purple color. It shimmered in the dim light of the ballroom and it looked better on her than blue or pink would have. Snow White, figuring that all of the other girls would be dressed as princesses, had opted for something a bit different. Snow was sporting a very skimpy looking French maid outfit.<p>

"I'm so glad that we decided to go together," Snow stated with a smile, "I'm having a lot more fun with you than I would have with Evan."

"Same here," Aurora laughed, "You wanna dance?"

"I'd love to," Snow replied.

As the two friends entered the dance floor together, they received hateful glances from three girls on the other side of the room. Grimhilde, Narissa, and Vanessa had chosen to dress up as the Sanderson Sisters with Grimhilde dressed as Winnie, Narissa dressed as Sarah, and Vanessa dressed as Mary.

"Look at my slutty little step sister," Grimhilde sneered, "It's not enough that EVERY boy in the school is in love with her. Now she's seducing other girls too. I'd like to lay a curse on her right now!"

"Who cares about your step sister?" Vanessa groaned, "Look at that little bottom feeder over there."

Vanessa pointed over to Ariel, who was dancing slightly provocatively with her date, John Smith. She was wearing a skin tight black leather suit, intending to be the Black Widow from the recent Avengers movie. John, likewise, was wearing a black leather outfit with a bow and arrow strapped to his back, dressed as Hawkeye.

"What did she ever do to you?" Grimhilde asked.

"That little tramp got me suspended last year," Vanessa explained, "All because I turned her little friend into a yellow and blue fish. To be honest, he looked better that way anyways."

"Hmph," Grimhilde scoffed, "That's nothing compared to a life time of living in my sister's shadow."

"Says you!" Vanessa shouted back, "What do you think Narissa?"

No response came.

"Narissa?" the two girls called out.

The two girls finally caught sight of Narissa out on the dance floor. She was dancing provocatively with both Gaston and Edward. Gaston was dressed as some kind of werewolf while Edward was dressed as Count Dracula.

"Well, I guess when it comes to sluts, SHE takes the cake," Vanessa quipped.

Grimhilde nodded and laughed in response. Just then, two frogs landed in Grimhilde's curly, orange wig. Vanessa gasped in horror.

"What?" Grimhilde questioned.

"FROGS!" Vanessa shouted as she hurled a blast of magic at Grimhilde's wig, knocking the fake hair clean off.

Grimhilde screamed as the frogs hopped out of the wig and frantically scurried through the ballroom. Soon, the entire room devolved into chaotic screaming as girls panicked at the sight of frogs and everyone else panicked at the blasts of magic hurling through the crowd. Tiana and Naveen avoided the magic blasts and stomping feet with some difficulty, but somehow managed to reach the door in one piece. In the confusion, Lottie lost track of Naveen and Facilier moved away from Esmeralda.

* * *

><p>The door to the old magic classroom slowly creaked open as Jim, Peter, and Lilo entered. The old room was covered in dust and cobwebs. It was pitch black in here. Suddenly, the lights switched on, causing Peter and Jim to jump up scared.<p>

"I just turned on the lights," Lilo stated, "Don't be such scaredy cats."

With the lights on, the three kids could seen the archaic looking magical talismans. Sitting on a podium in the center of the room was a dusty old book. On the cover, it appeared to have a closed eye sown onto it.

"This is so morbid," Peter whispered under his breath.

Jim walked over to a large candle in the corner of the room.

"So this is the black flame candle, huh?" Jim said, "Legend says that if the candle is lit by a virgin on Halloween night, it'll bring the Sanderson sisters back from the dead."

"What's a virgin?" Lilo asked.

"Jim," Peter answered with a laugh.

Jim shot Peter a dirty look.

"Well let's light this thing up and meet the old hags," Jim suggested.

"Jim, I don't think that's such a good idea," Peter stated, "I mean, what if the story is true."

"Oh, c'mon," Jim laughed, "It's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus."

Jim took out a lighter from his pocket and lit the candle. Much to his surprise, the candle began to burn with black fire. All of the electrical lights went out, leaving only the eerie light of the candle.

"Oh no!" Lilo cried out, "Jim, I don't want to do this any more!"

All of the other candles in the room flared up, bringing light back to the room. An evil laugh echoed throughout the room, and the door flew open. In a flash of light, the three Sanderson Sisters materialized in the doorway. The three kids quickly hid behind various objects in the room.

"Ah! We're home!" Winifred exclaimed as she led her sisters into the room, "Oh sweet revenge! You see sisters? My curse worked perfectly!"

Sarah and Mary giggled happily like school girls.

"That is because thou art perfect, Winnie!" Mary agreed.

Winnie led Mary over to her cauldron, cackling all the way. Sarah reached into the rafters over head and pulled down what appeared to be a shriveled up worm.

"My lucky rat-tail!" she exclaimed, "Just where I left it!"

Winnie looked over to the corner of the room and took notice of the candle.

"But who lit the black flame candle?" she pondered out loud.

She walked up to the candle. If she inched any further, she would be able to see Jim hiding behind an old trunk next to the candle. Fortunately, something else caught Winnie's attention. The old witch walked over to her spellbook.

"Ah, wake up, wake up sleepy head," Winnie said as she tapped it's cover, causing the horrific eye to open, "Did you miss me too? Come on now, we've got work to do."

Mary walked up behind Winnie.

"Winnie," Mary called out.

"Yes?" Winnie answered.

"I. Smell. Children," Mary announced.

Jim, Peter, and Lilo all went rigid.

"Sick 'em!" Winnie ordered.

Mary and Winnie began walking around the room. Sarah joined them.

"It's a little girl," Marry announced, causing Lilo to fill with fear, "Seven. Maybe eight... and a half."

Mary led them over to the teacher's desk in which Lilo was hiding under.

"Ooh! Let's play with her!" Sarah suggested and began to sing, "_Come little children, I'll take thee away, in-_"

Winnie cupped her hand over Sarah's mouth.

"Come out my dear," Winnie requested, trying to sound kind, "We will not harm thee!"

"We love children!" Mary shouted as she slapped her hand on top of the desk.

Lilo jumped up with a scream. Taking advantage of her Hermoine costume, Lilo put on her best witch voice.

"I thought thou would never come, sisters," she said, hoping to stall them.

"Greetings, little one," Winnie said with a grin.

"Twas I who brought you back," Lilo lied with the intent of keeping them from finding out that Jim and Peter were here.

"Imagine, what pretty little child," Winnie hissed.

"Look at her," Mary said as she walked up to Lilo, "She's so well fed! We could have shiska-baby!"

Jim, realizing that he had to act now, jumped out of his hiding place.

"Hey!" Jim shouted, "Let go of her!"

"Let me play with him, please!" Sarah begged.

Winnie blasted Jim into a bookshelf with a bolt of lightning. Peter winced at what appeared to be very painful. He looked around for something to use as a weapon. All that he could find was a frying pan. Winnie stalked over to Jim and zapped him again with lightning, using it to slid him across the floor.

"You. There." Winnie said, causing Jim to fly against the wall.

The witches cackled.

"I haven't lost my touch, sisters. See?" Winnie laughed wickedly.

Mary held Lilo back tightly. Winnie used her lightning to flip Jim around, causing him to face her.

"Hello," she hissed, "Good-bye."

Using her lightning powers, Winnie began to electrocute Jim. With Winnie distracted, Peter made his move.

"Mary!" he called out.

"Yes?" she replied, turning around, letting Lilo go.

As she turned, Peter hit her in the head with the frying pan, knocking her down. Lilo, free of Mary's clutches, ran up to Winnie and kicked the witch in the shins, causing Winnie to fall over and ending her lightning spell. As Jim struggled to his feet, Lilo pushed Sarah down. Winnie jumped back up, but, before she could attack, a black cat jumped on her back and began to sink it's claws into her. The witch screamed and struggled to get the cat off of her.

"Sarah, get this beast off of me!" Winnie ordered.

As Sarah struggled to peel off the cat and Mary came back to her senses, the kids began to run for the door. Peter and Lilo ran out, but Jim stayed behind, seeing the opportunity to stall the witches. He climbed up onto a stack of boxes underneath an emergency sprinkler.

"Hey!" Jim called out, "You've messed with the great and powerful Jim. And now it's time to face consequences! I summon the burning rain of death."

Jim pulled out his lighter and lit a flame, causing the witches to panic.

"He holds fire in his hand," Winnie observed.

Jim held the flame up to the sprinkler, activating it's smoke sensors, causing all of the emergency sprinklers in the room to turn on. Panicking, the three witches ran under an alcove to avoid what they believed to be some form of deadly magic. Jim hopped down and began to run out, only to slip on the wet floor. The black cat hopped onto his chest.

"Nice going, Jim," the cat said sarcastically.

"You can talk?" Jim observed.

"Yeah, no kidding," the cat replied, "Now get the spellbook! Hurry!"

The cat hopped off of Jim and ran out of the room. Jim grabbed the spellbook and did the same, much to Winnie's horror. As Jim ran out, Peter and Lilo waved him down and began to run with him as far away from the room as possible with the black cat following after them.

* * *

><p>"Confound it!" Winnie cursed.<p>

She held out her hand for emphasis, collecting the falling "burning rain of death" in her hands. Winnie, noticing something amiss, licked her hands to find that it was only water. Mary and Sarah were still wailing and panicking.

"SHUT UP!" Winnie shouted, silencing her sisters, "It is but water!"

Mary held out her hand and collected the water in her hand. She too licked the water off of her hand.

"Most refreshing," Mary announced.

Sarah walked into the main part of the room again and held out her tongue to collect the water.

"You idiots!" Winnie shouted, "The boy has tricked us! And he's stolen the book! After them!"


	25. Living on the Margins

**A/N: I'm legitimently surprised that this was the first ofne of my three currently running fics to get the update, but I'm glasd hat it was because I don't want this one to die. So, this chapter, the plot of both stories actually makes some sort of progress, oh and, because I'm in love with Anastasia's character development in _Cinderella III_, it turns out that I wasn't done taking jabs at _Cinderella_.**

In the confusion of the dance caused by the loose frogs, Naveen managed to slip away to the garden area outside of Town Hall. He dug around in the bushes outside and found an empty jar laying on its side with the lid laying flat next to it.

"Oh dear," Naveen gasped to himself.

"YOU LET HIM GO?" a voice from behind him screamed.

Naveen turned around in time to see a hand slap him across the face. Naveen rubbed his cheek and turned back to face a very angry looking Facilier.

"Naveen was gasping," he explained, "So I loosened the lid to let in some air for him."

"That bleeding heart of yours is gonna get you in some real trouble one day!" Facilier shouted, "And I don't need you to think or to empathize. I need you to do what I say, when I say it!"

"How did I get mixed up in this voodoo mess?" Naveen sobbed, "I won't go through with this any more!"

Naveen ripped off the talisman hanging around his neck, causing him to shapeshift back into the form of Quasimodo.

"Why don't you wear this horrible thing?" Quasi asked as he threw the talisman back at Facilier.

"CAREFUL WITH THAT!" Facilier shouted as he caught the talisman and prepared to strike Quasimodo again, "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THIS, I'M GONNA BE FU-"

Facilier caught himself before he hit Quasi. He took a step back and rolled his eyes.

"Fun fact about voodoo, Quasi," Facilier began as he put on the talisman, which caused no change in Facilier's appearance, "I can't conjure a thing for myself. My own power can't touch my body. It's a side effect of the trade I made for this power. That's why I need you, kiddo. Besides, what are you getting all worked up for? Haven't I granted your wish? Look at yourself, Quasi. You're deformed, ugly, and a monster, and this dog eat dog world doesn't have any sympathy for people that aren't picture perfect. My magic has finally made you into the man that Esmeralda wants, and you're trying to back out of it?"

"But what about being true to myself?" Quasimodo asked.

Facilier only laughed.

"Quasi, that's a load of bull fed to children to make them feel good about themselves," Facilier explained, "But it's totally inapplicable in the real world! You just need to cooperate with me a little longer, and once I get what I want, I'll make you handsome, permanently with your own face instead of Naveen's."

Quasi thought for a minute. Facilier certainly did make a good point.

"But what do you want?" Quasi asked.

"I just need you to keep playing the part of Naveen," Facilier explained, "I still need to make a few last minute adjustments, and then we can begin the frame job to get Naveen expelled permanently and take away my competition for the lead in the play."

"You're doing this all for a part in the play?" Quasi questioned.

"I'm a showman, Quasi," Facilier explained, "The theater is my life, and I won't have some stuck up pretty boy ruining it for me."

* * *

><p>"I told you to increase security around this place," Mrs. Tremaine scolded Pete, "And, now look, we've had a break in and fire sprinklers have soaked all of this school equipment. Not to mention the fact that the spellbook is missing."<p>

"Give me a break, Mrs. Tremaine," Pete pleaded, "Look, I'll find the vandals and retrieve the stolen property. Don't have a heart attack over this."

Tremaine and Pete continued to argue as they walked down the halls away from the old magic classroom. They did not notice the three Sanderson Sisters hiding behind a rather large decorative plant nearby.

"Who are they?" Mary asked.

"Witch hunters," Winnie answered, "Observe, the fat one speaks of punishment, and the bitchy one scolds him about order."

"Hold me," Mary begged as she latched onto Winnie in fright.

"What a pretty spider," Sarah announced as she picked a spider out of the plant.

"SISTERS!" Winnie shout as she stood up and moved out from behind the plant and the other two followed, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear: the magic that brought us back only works tonight. When the sun comes up, we're dust. Toast. PUDDING!"

Mary was practically weeping at the prospect of turning to dust while Sarah began to chomp down on the spider that she had found.

"Fortunately, my spellbook has a spell within its pages that will allow us to live forever by sucking the lives of children," Winnie added, "Unfortunately, the recipe for that potion is in my spellbook, and those little brats have stolen it. Therefore, we must find the book, brew the potion, and suck the lives out of at least one child in Camelot before sunrise. Otherwise it's curtains! We evaporate! We cease to exist! Dost thou comprehend?"

"Ooh, Winnie, you're a very articulate speaker," Mary noted, "I love the way that you started with the adventure part and slowly worked up to climax point."

"Understand what?" Sarah asked.

Winnie just rolled her eyes.

"COME! We fly!"

* * *

><p>The black cat led Jim, Peter, and Lilo into the old Gracey cemetery.<p>

"Great, a cemetery on Halloween," Jim grumbled.

"It's hollow ground," the cat explained, "Witches can't step foot here."

"You're Thackery Binx, aren't you?" Peter asked.

The cad nodded, "Yes."

"That is SO cool!" Lilo exclaimed, "An immortal, talking cat!"

"David would love that," Jim stated, "Of course, he'd probably try to reverse engineer the immortality, knowing him."

"For the past hundred years, I've guarded that classroom to keep the witches away," Binx explained, "I figured that if I couldn't save Emily, I could at least save all of the other children of Camelot. Of course, I failed this night."

"Nice going, _virgin_," Lilo said, sticking her tongue out a Jim.

"Look, I said I was sorry," Jim said, "Now what can we do to stop them? They're magic but they're not invincible. Peter and I took on a witch before."

"_A _witch," Peter clarified, "And she was just a novice. These are three, full grown, powerful Morganian witches."

"The witches' magic only brought them back for this one Halloween night," Binx explained, "Unless they can steal the lives of children, when the sun comes up, they're dust. If we can keep this book away from them until dawn, we can send these witches back to the Underworld."

Jim looked at his watch.

"It's 11:34 right now," Jim noted, "We've still got roughly seven hours until sunrise. Why not just bury it in the graveyard? I mean, they can't set foot here so they wouldn't be able to dig it up."

"Well... _they _can't," Binx replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked.

Before Binx could answer, Winnie's shrill cackling drew the group's attention overheard to see the three witches floating on their broomsticks.

"Return my spellbook to me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you all live!" Winifred called down.

"Afraid not, witch!" Binx shouted up.

"Ah, Thackery Binx, thy mangy feline, still alive?" Winnie asked, "Well, you'll fail to save your friends, just as you failed to save your sister!"

Winnie, Mary, and Sarah each fired a bolt of colored magic at the ground, causing the ground around the group to shake. From the spots where the magic had struck, three wisps of blue smoke spouted out of the ground and took the form of a skeletal man in a suit and bowler hat, a plump man in a top hat and trench coat, and a short, bearded man with chains attached to him. All three of them had their thumbs extended outwards as if hitch-hiking for a ride. These were the souls of the Sanderson Sisters' three ex-lovers: Ezra, Phineas, and Gus.

"Boys, GET THEM!" Winnie shouted, "And bring me back the spellbook."

The three ghosts slowly began to walk towards Jim, Peter, Lilo, and Binx.

"Run!" Jim shouted.

No one objected and the group began to run for their lives away from the ghosts.

* * *

><p>Tiana and Naveen sat along the shore of the Camelot Lake, unsure of what to do next.<p>

"Ugh, why did it have to be me?" Naveen complained out loud, "I'm perfect. Things like this aren't supposed to happen to perfect people."

"Well maybe if you'd stop complaining and help me think of a solution, we can get out of this mess," Tiana stated, "Ok, so maybe we could get back to the castle. Professor Merlin has magic. He can fix this!"

"The castle is like a mile away from here," Naveen pointed out, "And with these froggy legs, it'll take ages to get there. Besides, Anton is looking for us. He'll be expecting us to go back to the school."

"Ok, fine," Tiana replied, "Why don't _I_ be the problem, and _you_ be the solution, Mr. Perfect."

"I am the solution," Naveen chuckled.

"Jokes? Really? At a time like this?" Tiana shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, who is fightin' on dis here riva-bank?" a voice with a thick Jamaican accent asked.

Tiana and Naveen looked around to see the who the voice came from.

"Who's there?" Tiana asked.

A red crab crawled up to the two frogs.

"Dat would be me," the crab spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian," Naveen said, shaking the crab's claw, "I am Naveen Hopper, and this is Tiana. Listen, we were turned into frogs by some weird magic. Do you happen to know anyone that can change us back?"

"Of course, mon," Sebastian replied, "All of de creatures in de lake are on good terms with de Lady of de Lake."

"The Lady of the Lake?" Tiana asked, "But I thought she was just a myth."

"Nope, she's as real as you or me, mon," Sebastian answered, "She's bound to have some kind of magic for you two."

"How do we find her?" Naveen asked.

"Just follow ol' Sebastian, mon," he replied, "I'll show you de way!"

Sebastian dove into the water, and Naveen and Tiana followed after him with hope that this little crab would lead them to humanity again.

* * *

><p>"Tonight has been SO much fun, Charles!" Anastasia declared as she twirled around on the dance floor, wearing her flapper outfit, "I'm so glad that you came with me to the dance."<p>

"Yeah, right, fun," Charles nodded halfheartedly, dressed as prince.

He didn't tell Anastasia that her mother, Mrs. Tremaine, had actually bribed him into taking Anastasia to the dance. He had wanted to take the girl who lost her shoe on the first day of school, but he had been unable to find the beautiful girl since then. That girl was actually Cinderella, Anastasia's stepsister. Tremaine was actually quite aware of this and purposefully set things up so that Charles would go with Anastasia rather than taking her loathed stepdaughter.

"I'm gonna go get us some punch," Anastasia stated, "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Anastasia trotted out of sight, and Charles scanned the dance room while dancing slightly to the song that Axel's band was playing. Then, he saw her across the dance floor. Past Narissa's erotic dance which had since gained three more guys, he saw the girl that had lost her shoe, dressed in a beautiful silver gown. Charles thought nothing of walking straight across the room towards the girl, who was talking with her friends, Giselle Pippins and Jane Porter.

"Hello," Charles said.

Cinderella turned around to see who addressed her. She locked eyes with Charles and felt some sense of familiarity with him.

"Hello," Cinderella replied.

"I don't know if you remember," Charles began, "But we ran into each other in the hall. You left your shoe. I've been trying to find you to return it."

"Well, thank you," Cinderella smiled, "Do you have it with you?"

"Um... no," Charles admittedly, "But I do have it back in my dorm. I can give it to you tomorrow if you'll meet me."

"Of course," Cinderella nodded.

"So... would you like to dance?" Charles asked.

"I'd like that," Cinderella replied as the two began to waltz together despite the music being completely unfitting for slow dancing.

Meanwhile, Anastasia swerved through the crowd with two glasses of red punch in her hand, looking for Charles. However, she simply couldn't find him. While scanning the crowd, she caught a glimpse of her stepsister Cinderella waltzing with some gorgeous guy. She looked perfect as always, something that always made Anastasia knot up with jealousy. Then, suddenly, she recognized who Cinderella was dancing with and her heart sank. Charles, her date, had left her for her pitch perfect stepsister.

Anastasia just stood there, stunned for several seconds and didn't notice that she was getting caught in the middle of Narissa's erotic dance group. One of the guys in the group did a pelvic thrust right into Anastasia, knocking the punch glasses out of her hands and spilling the red liquid over her light pink flapper dress. This brought the poor girl out of her stunned state, and, very upset from tonight's turn of events, ran out to the garden outside in tears.


	26. Evading the Witches

Jim, Peter, and Lilo felt as if they'd been running for hours. The Hitch-hiking ghosts, despite being on foot, were not slow. The three kids and the cat had been chased into the forest behind the graveyard, which had allowed the party to lose the frightful watch of the witches overhead. However, they still were not rid of the ghosts.

"Binx," Jim began, "Why are the ghosts not flying or teleporting or whatever?"

"They're the ghosts of humans," Binx explained, "Can humans fly?"

"Well...," Peter began, only to be cut off by Jim.

"So how do we lose them?" Jim asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Binx shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Lilo exclaimed, "Ghosts can't cross water!"

"Of course!" Binx responded, "Lilo, you're brilliant! We can lose them in the Camelot Lake!"

"Problem: we don't know which way the lake is," Jim pointed out.

"I could fly up and get a bird's-eye view," Peter suggested.

"You'd give away our position to the witches," Jim stated.

"I know these woods," Binx interjected, "I've hunted mice and squirrels in here for ages. Follow me!"

Binx picked up the pace and ran to the front of the group. He then had the party make a sharp left turn. This clearly confused the ghosts as it caused them to fall farther behind the party as they headed towards the lake.

* * *

><p>Sebastian led Tiana and Naveen across the lake. The crab certainly liked to hear himself talk as he continuously rambled about his life story, causing Naveen and Tiana to grow increasingly bored.<p>

"...And so I entered de musical entertainment business," Sebastian rambled, "Working wit a band was some of de most fun I ever had in my life. During dis time, I met de most beautiful crab in de world. Her name was Elizabeth. She was gorgeous! But, unfortunately, it was never meant to be. You got to cherish de ones dat you love, mon. You two never forget dat. Cherish each odder!"

"Um, Sebastian," Tiana began, "We're not a couple. He's my best friend's boyfriend."

"Your best friend's boyfriend?" Sebastian asked as he turned around, "Now, I don't condone sneaking around, young lady! It's morally wrong!"

"We are not sneaking around!" Tiana shouted, "We were both turned into frogs by Anton Facilier. That is it! We have nothing going on between us."

"Oh, well, forgive me for assuming," Sebastian apologized, "After all, you know what dey say about assuming: when you assume, you..."

"LOOK OUT!" Naveen shouted, interrupting Sebastian, as he tackled Tiana out of harm's way.

Suddenly, two teenage boys, a little girl, and a cat fell into the water, causing the two frogs and the crab to be separated. Tiana and Naveen were pushed by a wave into a blob of algae while Sebastian was sent sliding across the muddy floor of the lake.

"Is everybody okay?" Naveen asked once the waters had cleared and the teens were gone.

"I t'ink so," Sebastian replied, "You guys just need to stop spinning."

"Maybe we should camp out for a while to catch our breaths," Tiana suggested, "Maybe get something to eat."

"We are in the middle of a lake!" Naveen proclaimed, "There is no where to get food around here."

"Never underestimate a good cook," Tiana replied, "See if you can find some mushrooms."

Within twenty minutes, Tiana, Naveen, and Sebastian were all slurping down some of Tiana's delicious soup, made entirely from plants found around the lake.

"I've got to hand it to you, Tiana," Naveen began as he finished his soup, "You are certainly one of the most talented cooks I have ever met in my life."

"Yeah!" Sebastian agreed, "I haven't had food dis good since the last time my mutter cooked for me."

"My daddy had a saying that he always used to tell me," Tiana replied, "He said that the thing about good food is that it brings people together from all walks of life. It puts smiles on their faces. And that's why I've always wanted to run my own restaurant."

"Your father would be very proud, Tiana," Naveen stated, "You certainly have a gift for cooking."

"Well, so you do have a kind side to you," Tiana responded, "Thank you. That was very sweet."

* * *

><p>"He had to have gone to the lake," Facilier stated.<p>

He and Quasimodo (still disguised as Naveen) walked down the dirt path from the Town Hall to the Camelot Lake.

"What makes you so sure?" Quasimodo asked.

"Instincts," Facilier replied, "See, here's the funny thing about transfiguration magic: it's not permanent. My spell creates a sort of stasis state for Naveen's existence. He's half-way between frog and man. He has frog like instincts that will want to take over. Now, when the sun comes up, he'll either have to become fully human or fully frog. The stasis of his existence will have to lean one way or another. Magic can't maintain it for long."

"But which one will he become?" Quasi asked.

"Hell if I know," Facilier scoffed, "It all depends on which side he's closest to when the spell wears off. If he's more human than frog when it wears off, he'll become human. If he's more frog than human, he'll become a frog. I just need to make sure that it's the latter that occurs."

Quasimodo suddenly began to scream. Facilier turned towards the lake, and a jolt of panic shot through his body as well. Four shadowy figures were walking out of the lake, dripping wet.

"Guys, don't panic, it's just us," Jim called out.

"Jim? Peter?" Quasimodo asked, "What are you guys doing in the lake?"

"Trying to escape three ghosts summoned up by three evil witches," Peter stated.

"Uh-huh," Facilier said before whispering to Quasi, "I'm not sure what these two have been smoking, but, if it works that good, I want some."

"Hey," Lilo said, addressing Facilier, "You're dressed as Baron Samedi, the voodoo Loa of the dead. That's so cool!"

"Well... yes," Facilier replied, shocked that someone recognized his costume, "How did you know that?"

"I practice voodoo," Lilo answered.

"Really?" Facilier responded, intrigued.

"Okay, time to go, Lilo," Jim asserted, "We have very important things to do away from here."

Jim, Peter, Lilo, and Binx walked quickly away from Facilier and Quasi.

"Now, back to business," Facilier turned to address Quasimodo, "We gotta find ourselves a frog!"

* * *

><p>Ezra, Phineas, and Gus paced around the bank of the lake, unable to walk across. The Sanderson Sisters flew up from overhead.<p>

"Confound it!" Winnie cursed, "They've managed to escape from the ghosts."

"Winnie, remember your blood pressure," Mary warned.

"Hi Gus!" Sarah giggled, waving to her long deceased lover.

"Get up, you idiots!" Winnie shouted, "Start moving along the bank towards the town. Don't you imbeciles have any common sense? Now, sisters, we shall go to the town. Mary, you'll sniff them out."

"Yes, of course Winnie," Mary nodded.

The Sisters then soared through the air towards Camelot city.


	27. I Put a Spell on You

**A/N: Long chapter this time. I wanted to get the story close to its conclusion so I can move onto the next story. This will be the last chapter before the final battle.**

Jim, Peter, Lilo, and Binx all stumbled into the Camelot City courthouse. They were exhausted from running from the ghosts and soaking wet from their plunge into the river. Never the less, they were determined to warn the other students.

"I'm gonna look for Nani," Lilo announced as she ran off into the crowd before Jim could object.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Binx announced, as if reading Jim's thoughts.

The black cat ran off after the little girl. Jim and Peter weaved through the crowds, trying desperately to get to the stage so that they could use the microphone to warn the students. However, a large crowd of erotic dancing, caused by Narissa, made it nearly impossible to get through. Meanwhile, the three Sanderson Sisters strutted into the room.

"Slither about," Winnie instructed, "Find them!"

As Sarah and Mary went off in separate directions, Axel's band transitioned into "I Put a Spell on You" by Gypsy. Winnie watched the band intently as if studying this new form of music and memorizing every word of the song. As Jim and Peter reached the stage, Jim felt Peter's hand grab his shoulder. Jim turned around to see Peter pointing into the crowd.

"Double double, we're in trouble!" Peter said.

Jim followed Peter's gaze to spot Mary rejoining Winnie.

"Did you find them?" Winnie asked anxiously.

"No, sorry," Mary replied timidly.

Winnie slapped Mary across the face.

"They must be here!" Winnie shouted.

She then began to scan the room, looking for Sarah. She spotted her purple loving sister over in the center of an erotic crowd of dancers, apparently having hijacked the crowd from a very angry looking young woman who was stomping away.

"Sarah!" Winnie called with a whistle, "Did you find them?"

"Find who?" Sarah asked as she ran over to join her two sisters.

Winnie slapped her face into the palm of her hand.

"Winnie, look!" Mary proclaimed.

Winnie looked up to see Jim hopping up on stage. Jim grabbed the microphone from Axel, much to the lead singer's chagrin.

"Hey cut the music," Jim said, "I just need a minute. Will everyone pay attention, please. Look, I know this sounds crazy. But you guys are all in terrible danger! The Sanderson Sisters have come back from the dead!"

This statement was met with a roar of laughter from the crowd.

"I'm serious!" Jim shouted, "I know it sounds dumb, but they're here tonight. They're right over there."

Jim pointed into the crowd, and the spotlight followed, illuminating the three witches. The crowd back away from the three with a gasp.

"Thank you, Jim," Winnie began, "For that _marvelous _introduction."

Jim wasn't sure exactly what happened next. Everything just seemed to run together as if he were under a spell of some sort. He just remembered falling off of the stage into the crowd, the sound of Winnie singing what sounded like a cover of "I Put a Spell on You," and the overwhelming urge to dance until his death. He just stayed there on the ground as if entranced by some sort of magic until Peter ran up to him. Peter sprinkled some of his golden dust over Jim, and Jim suddenly began to fall out of the trance.

"C'mon, Jim!" Peter stated as Jim began to come back to his senses, "We've got to get out, now!"

Jim stumbled to his feet, and, leaning on Peter all the way, scurried out of the ballroom to the courtyard outside. The pair met up with Lilo and Binx, who were waiting for them.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"Beats me," Peter replied, "Winnie just started singing 'I Put a Spell on You', and this trance came over everyone. Luckily, I was about to use some of my Pixie Dust, so the spell didn't affect me for long."

"Since when can Pixie Dust do that?" Jim asked.

"Don't know," Peter answered, "But, I think since I was trying to make a spell that would deactivate a magic sword when I made this, it has some properties that can remove magic."

"Not that this isn't fascinating," Binx interjected, "But we really need to find some way to stop those old hags."

"We still have the book," Lilo pointed out, "Without it, they can't suck the souls out of the other kids."

Jim heard a small muffled cry coming from the other side of a topiary. Without giving it a second thought, Jim went around to investigate the source of the cry. On the other side of the hedge sculpture, he found Anastasia sitting by the fountain, crying her eyes out.

"Anastasia?" Jim asked.

"Go away, Charles!" Anastasia shouted in between tears, "I don't want to talk to you."

"It's not Charles, it's Jim," Jim said.

Anastasia lifted her head. It was obvious from her puffy red face and tear soaked cheeks that she had been crying for a long time.

"Don't look at me!" she shouted as she turned away, "I look horrible!"

"Wait, Anastasia," he responded, "What's wrong?"

"It's Charles," she sobbed, "He left me right in the middle of the dance so that he could be with Cinderella! Why does she get to have everything?! She's so beautiful, and everyone loves her! Why can't she just stay out of my life?! And... And, my costume is covered in punch and it's just horrible!"

"I'm sorry, Anastasia," Jim said as he sat down next to the crying girl, "But, you know, if a guy is willing to do that sort of thing to you, he's not worth your time anyway. You need to find someone truly compassionate who will stay by your side and make you feel good about yourself. Keep looking, Anastasia. I know he's out there somewhere."

"You really think so?" Anastasia asked hopefully.

"Of course," Jim said, "Now, let's get back to the castle and get you cleaned up."

Jim led Anastasia back around the topiary to rejoin Peter and Lilo. However, when they turned the corner, they found Peter unconscious on the ground. The Sanderson Sisters were all lined up opposite of Jim and Anastasia. Sarah was holding a burlap sack containing Binx. Mary was clutching Lilo tight with her hand covering the little girl's mouth. Winnie was hugging her spellbook closely to her breast.

"Hello," Winnie smiled wickedly.

A bolt of green lightning fired from her fingertips, knocking Jim backwards into the topiary. Anastasia screamed in horror.

"Come sisters," Winnie said, "The candle's magic is almost spent. Dawn approaches."

The sisters took to the skies on their brooms while Anastasia tried to shake Jim and Peter up. The two boys came around.

"They've got her," Peter said as he pulled himself upright, "They've got Lilo!"

"Peter, do you have enough Pixie Dust left to get us back to the castle?" Jim asked.

Peter nodded in response and pulled out a handful of the golden powder. He sprinkled the Pixie Dust over himself and Jim. The two began to levitate.

"Hey, WAIT!" Anastasia shouted, "You can't just leave me here! I'm coming too!"

"I don't have time to argue," Jim stated as he scooped up Anastasia in his arms and took off towards the castle alongside Peter.

* * *

><p>Tiana, Naveen, and Sebastian arrived at an enormous glade surrounded by an immense willow tree. They swam past the long, curtain like vines of the willow tree and were immersed in a very magical feeling.<p>

"Dis is where de lady of de lake resides," Sebastian announced.

The two frogs hopped up onto a tree trunk in front of the willow tree.

"Then where is she?" Tiana asked.

"Right here," an old voice called out.

"Where?" Naveen asked as he looked around from the source of the voice.

"Up here, on the tree," the voice answered.

Tiana and Naveen looked up at the side of the tree and were stunned by what they saw. On the bark of the tree, an elderly woman's face appeared before them.

"You're the Lady of the Lake?" Tiana asked.

"Yes," the woman in the tree answered, "I am known by many names. The Lady of the Lake. Mother Nature. Gaea. Grandmother Willow. But you can simply call me 'friend.'"

"Well then, um... friend," Tiana began, "We desperately need your help. You see we..."

"I know," the Lady of the Lake interrupted, "I know of your sorrow, and I want to help you. However, I cannot undo this fearful curse."

The frogs' hearts sank.

"However, you _can _help yourselves," the Lady added, "For, you see, any curse can be broken by True Love's kiss."

"True Love's kiss?" Tiana asked, bewildered.

"Yes, child," the Lady nodded, "It is the most powerful thing in the world."

"Then we've got to get you to Lottie," Tiana said to Naveen.

"Lottie?" Naveen asked, puzzled, before remembering, "Oh yes, right, Lottie, of course."

"But there is a time limit," the Lady interjected, "You must break the spell by sunrise or the curse will become permanent."

"Then we'd better get a move on," Tiana announced, "It's a long way back to town."

The two frogs dove back into the lake and began to hurriedly swim towards the town.

"True love's kiss, eh?" Sebastian asked, hopping up onto the stump himself, "Dat's all dat it takes to break any curse?"

"No," the Lady of the Lake replied, "In fact it alone will not even break this curse."

"WHAT?!" Sebastian gasped, "Den why did you tell dem dat?!"

"This curse will wear off by itself at sunrise," the Lady answered, "Either they will become frogs permanently or they will become human again. It all depends on which side they are closest to. Frogs cannot feel true love, but humans can. If they are feeling love at sunrise, then they will become human."

"So why didn't you tell dem dat?" Sebastian inquired.

"Because," the Lady began, "The love needs to be real and natural, not forced. And, besides, everyone needs to have faith in love."

* * *

><p>Back in the old magic classroom, the three witches toiled over their cauldron as they mixed together the special potion. Lilo was tied a chair in the corner and struggled to escape, to no avail. The burlap sack containing Binx hung over the fireplace.<p>

"Hot cat! Hot cat!" Binx yowled from inside the sack.

"Once I have sucked the lives out of you and your friends," Winnie said to Lilo, "I shall be young and beautiful again forever!"

"It doesn't matter how young or old you are!" Lilo shouted at Winnie, "You sold your soul! You're the ugliest thing that ever lived, and you know it!"

Winnie growled with anger.

"You'll die first!" Winnie hissed.

Winnie walked over to her cauldron and bit off a piece of her tongue. She then spat the former tip of her tongue into the bubbling liquid, causing it to glow a bright shade of green.

"There, now," Winnie smiled, "The charm is firm and good! Sisters, let us consume the life of our first child of the evening."

"Lilo, don't drink it!" Binx shouted.

"Shut up, you!" Winnie hissed back.

Mary filled the gargantuan ladle with the glowing green liquid. Winnie grabbed it away from her and inched menacingly towards Lilo. Before she could feed Lilo the potion, Jim flew into the room through the window.

"Hey!" Jim shouted, "Your life after death has reached an end! And you three are going back to Hell!"

"Fool!" Winnie growled, "You have no power here! We still have an hour left until sunrise. And in one hour's time, we will have consumed enough lives to live forever!"

Jim only smirked.

"You think so?" Jim asked, "Well, see, here in the modern-day, we have this little thing called daylight savings time. We move the clocks back an hour in the fall."

"What are you prattling on about?" Winnie asked, "Why does this pathetic custom matter to me?"

"It means the sun is going to rise an hour early this morning," Jim stated with a smirk.

A bright light began to shine throughout the room, the witches began to run around, panicking. Jim ran over to the cauldron and dumped the glowing liquid out of the pot and onto the wooden floor, much to Winnie's horror. The witches collapsed onto the floor in defeat. Jim grabbed Lilo and Binx and flew back out the window.

"Jim, I wanted to see them turn to dust!" Lilo complained.

Lilo then saw Peter and Anastasia shining a large lantern into the room. It soon sunk into Lilo's mind that the whole thing had been another trick.

"Let's go!" she yelled after making this realization.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of laying on the ground and not dying. The Sanderson Sisters realized that they had been tricked again.<p>

"I am alive!" Sarah announced.

"Damn that boy!" Winnie growled, "He has tricked us again! NOW GET OFF OF ME YOU DUNDERHEADED OAFS!"

Sarah and Mary scrambled off of Winnie as she pulled herself to her feet.

"The candle's magic is almost out!" Winnie stated, before turning to her spilled potion and weeping, "And my potion, my beautiful potion! But look! The cauldron retained just enough of the potion for one child! Get the vile!"

* * *

><p>Tiana and Naveen reached the shore of the lake near the Town Hall. The pair hopped towards the large building only for Naveen to be intercepted by the fake Naveen. Tiana ducked behind a bush to hide.<p>

"Gotcha!" the false prince proclaimed, "Please, don't struggle. I don't want to hurt you. Facilier just wants you guys to stay frogs for just a little while longer."

Naveen used his tongue to tear the talisman off of the false Naveen's neck, turning him back into Quasimodo.

"Quasi?" Tiana asked, stunned.

"Quasimodo!" Naveen called out, "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do!" Quasimodo answered, "He's going to make me handsome so that Esmeralda can love me! You just have to stay a frog for a little while."

"But, Quasi," Naveen began, "Esmeralda loves you. She can look past your face and see the true beauty inside of you. That's what true love is. I know that, now."

Quasimodo began to sob in his indecision. While all that he's ever wanted was to be handsome, he just couldn't bring himself to hurt Naveen, and he knew that Naveen was right about Esmeralda. However, before Quasi could act upon this, Facilier appeared behind him.

"Ah, so you've caught our froggy prince?" Facilier asked with a grin, "Now, let's think of how many ways we can filet a frog!"

"No!" Quasi shouted, "You said we wouldn't hurt him!"

"I lied!" Facilier spat, "Now give him to me or you'll be meeting the inside of a fireball!"

While Facilier threatened Quasimodo, Naveen was able to toss the talisman to Tiana, who began to speedily hop away with it in hand.

"Where's the talisman?!" Facilier shouted, realizing that it was missing.

He scanned the area and saw the female frog zipping away with his precious talisman in hand.

"She's headed for the graveyard!" Facilier yelled.

Facilier pushed Quasimodo out of the way and ran after Tiana. Had Facilier looked up, he would have seen two flying teenage boys and three witches on broomsticks flying in the same direction.


	28. Are Ya Ready?

The flying Jim and Peter carrying Binx, Lilo, and Anastasia landed in the Gracey Family Cemetery. Jim had taken them there intentionally, knowing that witches could not set foot in the graveyard. While Jim was well aware that this did not ensure their safety, it would at least force the witches to remain in the air. Jim sat down Lilo and let Binx out of the burlap sack, while Peter put down Anastasia. Peter looked at his watch.

"Half an hour until sunrise," Peter announced.

"We just need to hold them off for thirty minutes," Binx stated, "Once the sun rises, they shall become dust in the wind."

Jim nodded and gestured for the party to continue forward. However, as they turned around, they were greeted by the ghastly faces of the Hitchhiking Ghosts.

* * *

><p>Tiana didn't know why she was hopping towards the graveyard, but she just knew that she had to get away from Facilier. She could hear the sounds of the sinister young man sloshing through the mud behind her. It was a truly terrifying experience for Tiana to find herself in. Her heart pounded rapidly against her amphibian chest. She just had to get away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tear them limb from limb!" Winnie screeched from up above as she and her sisters arrived.<p>

"Jim? Peter?" Anastasia and Lilo both asked with fear present in their voices.

Peter suddenly had an epiphany: the ghosts were conjured by magic and his Pixie Dust had the power to remove magic. Peter reached into his pants' pocket and grabbed a handful of the golden powder. He sprinkled it over the phantoms blocking their pathway, and, in a swirl of blue mist, the Hitchhiking Ghosts evaporated. Winnie let out an angry screech and fired a bolt of lightning at Peter.

"Look out!" Jim shouted as he pushed Peter out of the way.

Jim himself took the full brunt of Winnie's attacks. He fell to the ground in immense physical pain far worse than the pain from any of the witch's previous lightning bolts.

"Jim!" Peter shouted, running over to his friend's side.

"It matters not to me the order in which you brats die," Winnie cackled, "Just know that you all shall die in vain for I still have a vile of my potion, and that's all that we need to suck the life from one child. And one child is all that we need to survive past dawn."

* * *

><p>Tiana continued to hop forward as quickly as she could. She heard voices up ahead. Perfect! Maybe one of them could help her! Tiana stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a horrible screech. She looked up ahead to see a woman on top of a broomstick firing a bolt of lightning at her classmate, Jim Hawkins. Tiana turned around to see Facilier approaching. If she went forward she could be fried by a stray lightning bolt, but if she stopped, Facilier would catch her and it would all be over for her and Naveen.<p>

"Tiana, wait!" Facilier shouted, "It ain't what you think!"

Facilier pulled out a handful of pink magic powder from his jacket coat and blew it over Tiana. She cringed, expecting the worst, but was shocked to find that the powder had made her human again.

"I don't understand," Tiana thought out loud.

"I never intended for this to affect you, Tiana," Facilier explained, "This was just a little Halloween joke that I was playing on Naveen, but it got so out of hand. I hope you'll accept my humblest apologies, and, if you'll just give me back my talisman, I'll change Naveen back."

Tiana held the talisman tightly to her chest, not willing to let go simply because of Facilier's charming words.

"No, this isn't right," Tiana said in almost a whisper.

"Come on my dear," Facilier urged, "It was just a bad joke. I'll repair all of the damages that I've done if you'll just hand over that little ol' talisman. I know about your dream of owning a restaurant, and I can make that dream come true!"

Tiana's grip on the talisman loosened.

"You can?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Facilier hissed, "I can let you have your cake and eat it too. It'll be the best little place in all of Camelot. People gonna come here from everywhere! You'll be a regular sensation. You're almost there!"

An image of a beautiful restaurant bustling with people of all different walks of life appeared in front of her.

"You can make all of this happen?" Tiana asked, heavily weighing her options.

"Oh yes," Facilier added, "And let's not forget your poor old daddy."

The image of the restaurant faded, and a flashback of Tiana and her late father appeared in its place.

"Now that man was a hard worker," Facilier continued, "Worked two jobs, sometimes double shifts, and still made time for family. But despite all of his best efforts, he never got to see his dreams come true."

Tiana's grip on the talisman loosened still more, and her hand drifted towards Facilier.

"My daddy never did get what he wanted," Tiana confessed.

Facilier's eager fingers reached for the talisman. But Tiana tightened her grip before he could grasp at it.

"But he had what needed," Tiana added, "He had love, and he never lost sight of that! He knew that sometimes chasing what you want makes you lose what you have. He never lost sight of that and neither will I!"

Tiana whirled around and ran out through the graveyard, her frog form returning to her. Facilier cursed in defeat and pursued.

* * *

><p>Spells were shooting left and right across the graveyard. Sarah and Mary might have appeared to just be Winnie's two bumbling sisters, but they were as powerful as their sister. Peter stood in front of the two girls and Jim and dispelled all spells that came his way with Pixie Dust. Suddenly, Tiana and Facilier came running out into the clearing from behind the bushes. A blast of Sarah's magic grazed the top of Facilier's hat. The angry voodoo man whirled around in anger.<p>

"Hey, witch, watch where you're throwing those spells!" Facilier shouted waving his fist at the Sanderson Sisters.

"Pesky brat," Winnie hissed.

"Brat?!" Facilier growled.

Facilier conjured up a fireball and hurled it at Winnie. Winnie caught the fireball in mid-flight with a cackle. A look of horror washed over Facilier's face as Winnie hurled the fireball back at him. He tried to dive out of the way, but the fireball still hit his leg. With another wave of her hand, Winnie sent Facilier flying over into a tombstone several yards away.

While Winnie dealt with Facilier, Sarah and Mary continued their ongoing struggle with Peter. However, as Mary launched another blast of red magic at the friends, Peter reached into his pocket to find that he was completely out of Pixie Dust. Peter panicked and was hit square in the chest by the blast. It sent the boy tumbling down the hill. Anxious to help her friend, Lilo ran away from the group to try to help Peter. Winnie saw this as her golden opportunity. The witch immediately began to dash forward on her broomstick and swooped up the solitary girl.

"Lilo!" Binx cried out as he ran to climb up a tree.

"Looks like I've won!" Winnie cackled as she flew higher and farther away from the teens.

Mary and Sarah both cheered for their sister's victory. Jim and Peter both managed to stumble to their feet and Anastasia raced to their side. All three looked up at Winnie, helpless to save Lilo. Satisfied that she was out of the reach of any of the teens, Winnie stopped in front of an old tree in the graveyard.

"Alright you little brat," Winnie hissed, "This will teach you to call people ugly!"

Winnie bit off the cork of the potion vile and pressed it to Lilo's mouth.

"Open your mouth!" Winnie commanded, "Open your mouth, I say!"

From the tree, Binx leapt from the tree and sunk his claws into Winnie's back. Winnie cried out in agony, and Binx used his hind legs to kick the potion out of her hands. Knowing that Winnie would kill Lilo if the potion crashed, Jim caught the potion before it hit the ground. Winnie hurled Binx from her back on to a large rock below. Binx yowled in extreme agony. If he were any normal cat, it would have killed him. Winnie reoriented herself and turned to face Jim.

"Give me that vile!" Winnie demanded angrily.

"Put her down or I'll smash it!" Jim yelled up.

"Smash it and she dies!" Winnie spat back with an evil hiss.

Jim found himself at a stalemate. If he smashed the potion, Winnie would kill Lilo, but if he gave the potion to her, she would suck out Lilo's life anyway and then she would live on to take the lives of other children. Jim weighed his options. He knew what he had to do. With one swift motion, he gulped down Winnie's potion himself. It was the only way to save Lilo.

* * *

><p>Facilier cradled his burned leg in severe pain. He conjured up a healing spell and tossed it on his leg. However, the spell did not seem to be working. He realized with horror that this was the disadvantage of him not being able to conjure a thing for himself. Tiana was already far out of his reach by now. But it didn't matter. Nothing changed the fact that Naveen would stay a frog forever.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiana arrived back at the side of the lake where Naveen was sitting, consoling a weeping Quasimodo.<p>

"I just didn't know what to do," Quasimodo sobbed, "And because of that, I did very bad things. I'm so so so sorry."

"We all do bad things sometimes," Naveen replied, "I know I've had my share. But the important thing is that we learn from our mistakes."

"But all of the bad that I've done," Quasi continued to weep, "I can't just wash it away."

"I've got his talisman!" Tiana exclaimed.

"I never want to see that horrible thing again!" Quasimodo stated.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Naveen asked.

"With pleasure," Quasi nodded.

He took the talisman from Tiana and threw it against the ground, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>Facilier felt a feeling of immense pain in his chest as it happened. He realized, with horror, that the kids had smashed his talisman. He heard the familiar chanting of his "friends" as they materialized around him in the graveyard.<p>

"Friends!" Facilier smiled in an attempt to win them over.

"Are ya ready?!" the masks chanted.

"No!" Facilier yelled in response, "I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've still got lots more plans!"

Facilier tried to stand to run away, but he immediately fell back to the ground because of his burnt leg.

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation," Facilier cried in desperation, "Soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I just need a little more time!"

The giant mask appeared and opened its putrid mouth. Facilier's eyes went wide with horror as it dragged him into the mouth by his shadow.

"I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise!" Facilier cried as he disappeared into the mask's mouth.

A large tombstone appeared in the cemetery with "Anton Facilier" carved into its stone.

_"Hush."_

* * *

><p>"Now you have no choice!" Jim shouted up at Winnie, "You'll have to take me instead of Lilo."<p>

Winnie threw the girl off the broom. Peter caught her before she too hit the large rocks below. Winnie descended to Jim's level.

"What a foolish sacrifice," Winnie hissed in a whisper, "Your death will only buy me more time to continue sucking the lives out of all of the children in Camelot. Let this despair grip your final moments!"

Winnie grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt and flew upwards. Jim's soul began to glow around his body like an odd mist because of the potion. Winnie began to suck in as she tried to drink his soul. Mary and Sarah watched with wicked glee, and the three friends below watched in utter horror. Jim pushed away Winnie's face and broke free of her grasp. He began to fall, but quickly grabbed on to the handle of her broomstick. Mary and Sarah gasped.

"Winnie, I'm coming!" Mary shouted as she flew to her sister's aid.

"Oh no you don't!" Anastasia shouted.

Anastasia took the long sash off of her dress and used it to create a lasso that wrapped around Mary's broomstick. Peter and Lilo grabbed on to the sash and helped to hold the red themed witch back from aiding Winnie.

"Sarah!" Mary cried out.

Sarah immediately responded and came to her sister's aid. When Sarah came close enough, Anastasia yelled for everyone to let go of the sash. They did and Mary rammed into Sarah, sending both witches flying into Winnie, knocking both her and Jim off of the broomstick. Both the witch and the boy landed on grass away from the rocks. Winnie pulled herself up quickly and crawled over to where Jim landed. She grabbed his shirt collar again and pulled them both to their feet.

Winnie resume her attempt to suck the life out of Jim, but soon felt a strange sensation in her feet as if both of her feet were falling asleep. She looked down in horror to realized that she was standing on hollow ground. Her feet had already turned to stone and the rest of her, including her dress, was becoming stone as well. Winnie tried in vain to call for her spellbook, but it was too late. The witch was now no different from any graveyard statue. Jim struggled free of the stone hands of the witch to see the sun rising over the horizon.

"Winnie!" Sarah cried out, "Good-bye!"

Sarah's body exploded into purple dust.

"Uh-oh," Mary sobbed, "Buh-bye"

Mary's body exploded into red dust, just as her sister had.

Binx mewed with one final breath of life. His eternal life was finally over with the witches dead. The black cat closed his eyes forever, content that he had made Camelot safe from the witches.

* * *

><p>Tiana and Naveen looked to see the sun rising.<p>

"We're too late," Tiana realized, "We won't be able to get your true love's kiss, now."

"Yes we will!" Naveen declared.

He leaned over and kissed Tiana on the lips. They stayed there in a powerful embrace. Quasimodo watched as the two frogs disappeared, and the human forms of Tiana and Naveen took their place.

"You are my true love!" Naveen said with a smile.

"And you're mine!" Tiana admitted as she leaned in for another kiss.

A tear came to Quasimodo's eye as he watched this happy moment.

* * *

><p>"Jim!" Peter shouted as he ran to Jim's side, "I was so worried about you! I was afraid of what might happen..."<p>

"Peter, look, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Jim interrupted, "I know it sounds crazy but after a near death experience, it made me realize just how much you need to take advantage of life. The fact is, I like you more than as a friend. I know it sounds crazy, but..."

Peter leaned in and kissed Jim before he had the chance to continue. The two held their kiss for a while as Anastasia and Lilo looked on.

"Well if I couldn't find love tonight," Anastasia began, "Then I guessed that it's at least a positive that they did."

"Oh boy! A new slash pairing for my fanfic!" Lilo exclaimed, "That's SO cool! Don't you think so Binx?"

No reply came.

"Binx? Binx?" Lilo cried out as she looked around for her cat.

She found his body, lying next to rocks. Dead.

"Binx" Lilo sobbed, "But you can't die! You're immortal!"

Anastasia, Jim, and Peter ran over to her side.

"He's gone, Lilo," Anastasia whispered sadly.

"Wake up, Binx!" Lilo cried in vain, "Please wake up!"

"Lilo," Binx's voice answered.

The four friends looked up to see the ghost of a teenage boy standing before them.

"The witches are dead," Binx's ghost said with a smile, "My soul is finally free. Please don't be sad, Lilo. I can finally move on to Heaven and be with my sister, Emily, again. And don't worry, I won't ever leave your heart."

Lilo ran over and gave Binx one final hug.

"Hey Jim," Binx said as the hug ended, "Thanks for lighting that candle. And may you and Peter be happy together."

Binx's eyes suddenly went wide. In death, his memories were no longer restrained by Maleficent's curse. He remembered.

"Jim!" Binx shouted, "You must know! You have to talk to Professor Merlin! You're the only one who can save the school. We are all under the power of..."

But Binx could not finish his sentence before green flames erupted around him. The four friends watched in horror as the flames disappeared. Binx was no longer anywhere to be found.

* * *

><p>"Well that was cold," Hades sneered, "You couldn't even let him say his last good-byes."<p>

The image of the scene at the graveyard was shown in an immense mirror on the wall.

"He was going to reveal the existence of the curse," Maleficent stated, "I couldn't allow him to do so."

"Whatever," Hades rolled his eyes as he paced around the cavernous dungeon room, "By the way, where is Jafar again?"

Maleficent scowled.

"He said that he had matters to attend to," Maleficent answered.

"And you trust that smarmy vizier?" Hades chuckled.

"No more than I trust you," Maleficent stated blankly as she exited the dungeon, leaving Hades behind.

"What a bitch," Hades mused to himself, "Still, her time is coming. No fear of that."

* * *

><p>Facilier awoke in a large cavern with green souls swimming around in the air around him.<p>

"So this is the Other Side, eh?" he mused to himself.

Facilier looked down at his body to see that he was no longer a teenage boy, but, instead an adult man. He remembered what had been robbed of him long ago.

"Maleficent!" Facilier growled in anger, "When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna..."

"Patience," a voice rang in the darkness, "All in good time."

Facilier spun around to see a demonic looking figure standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Facilier asked in irritation.

"Chernabog," the figured stated.

"Ch-Ch-Chernabog?" Facilier questioned in utter terror.

"Yes," Chernabog answered, "And I am making you an offer that you won't refuse."

**A/N: Long chapter! So that concludes my _Hocus Pocus_ and _PatF_ storyline. I know, I took you guys on a mood whiplash there at the end, but it really was necessary to get the story moving along. Oh and I still have plans for Facilier. Next up, Jim's going to be facing his biggest challenge yet with _The Sword in the Stone_ storyline.**


	29. Where Do I Go From Here?

**A/N: Guess what? Update time! Sorry for taking so long to update (this and everything else too XD). I've been busy, and it took me a while to decide the direction I wanted to take this little story. This chapter is just one short scene, but I wanted to go ahead and upload it, because it will be setting the stage for the _Sword in the Sword_ story, and showing the aftermath of _Hocus Pocus. _Plus, the next chronological thing happening is pretty unrelated and needs its own chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Merlin poured himself his morning cup of tea, and had his enchanted tea set prepare a second cup in front of the empty seat across the table. Merlin was very insightful about future events, and he could see that young Mr. Hawkins was going to pop into his office that morning. Merlin wanted to make sure that the boy was treated with his usual hospitality. He looked down at his pocket watch.<p>

"Hmm," Merlin mused to himself, "Jim should have popped in by now. I wonder if-"

Before Merlin could finish his sentence, a knock came at his office door.

"Ah, there you are!" Merlin began, "Come in, come in!"

The door creaked open as Jim entered into the office.

"Good morning Professor Merlin," Jim said.

"And good morning to you, Mr. Hawkins," Merlin replied, "Come and sit down, won't you? Have some tea too."

Jim sat in the arm-chair across the table from Merlin and took the pre-poured cup of tea.

"Thanks," Jim said, "Listen, Professor, I need to talk to you."

"Well then talk away, my lad," Merlin smiled over his tea.

"Earlier this morning, I was out in the graveyard," Jim began.

"The one behind Gracey Manor?" Merlin inquired.

"Yes," he answered, "I spent the entirety of last night fighting off the Sanderson sisters who had come back from the dead."

"Ah! So _you're_ the virgin that lit the black flame candle!" Merlin proclaimed, "Yes, Mrs. Tremaine was flabbergasted by it. Well, admittedly, that was a rather asinine choice to make, but I'm glad you handled it before anyone was hurt."

"But that's just the thing!" Jim said, "Someone _was _hurt! Or, rather, some _cat _was hurt. I don't know. I'm still working out the details."

Jim rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Thackery Binx?" Merlin asked, "What happened to him?"

"His curse was lifted and his soul was free," Jim explained, "And he tried to warn me about something. He told me that I needed to talk to you about something important. But, before he could say what it was, he was engulfed by green fire."

"Oh dear...," Merlin said gravely, "She got to him first."

"She?" Jim asked, "Who is she?"

"I cannot tell you," Merlin began, "Not yet. You will be told soon enough."

Merlin's cryptic words frustrated Jim. It felt like he was holding back a very important piece of information. Jim needed to know who killed Binx so that he could stop them from hurting anyone else.

"I'll tell you what, Jim," Merlin continued, "How would you like for me to be your magic teacher from now on instead of Mr. Alagud?"

"What? You?" Jim asked perplexed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Would you like for me to be your teacher or not?" Merlin reiterated.

Merlin was easily a better choice than Alagud, but he was being strangely cryptic. It made Jim frustrated.

"I want you to tell me what's going on," Jim stated.

"And I will, in due time," Merlin replied, "But I must personally tutor you in magic first."

"Ok, fine, sure," Jim agreed, still not sure at all what was going on, "Just as long as I get some answers."

"Oh this'll be so much fun, Jim, my boy!" Merlin proclaimed, "It'll be just like old times with Arthur when he was a boy. You can be the greatest wizard of our time! I can already see the magical aptitude bubbling in you right now, boy!"

"Umm... thanks," Jim replied, not sure if anything bubbling in him was a good thing.

"I'll contact Ms. Del Ray," Merlin continued, "From now on, on your B-days, you'll report to my office for first period instead of Mr. Alagud's classroom. Let's see, today is Saturday, and Friday was a B-day, so I'll see you for the first session on Tuesday!"

Jim had no idea what he had just agreed to do, but he supposed that anything had to be better than suffering through Alagud's class again. Jim stumbled back to his dorm room, his lack of sleep from fighting witches all night had finally caught up to him. A nice long day of sleep was exactly what he needed right now. As he entered his room, he found Peter had already crawled back into bed to nap the night's adventure off. Jim smiled a bit to himself. At least something good came out of last night. He and Peter had finally kissed, and, because of it, Jim's world felt like it was still together even after the tragedy with Binx. Jim climbed into his own bed and slid between the sheets. He took in the smell of the sheets and let himself relax. Everything would be alright because Peter would be there. Together, they could do anything. Jim closed his eyes and let himself fall into a deep, well deserved, sleep.


End file.
